Chaos In Egypt
by Anjiru
Summary: Yugi wins a trip to Egypt and Chaos ensues as Yami and Tea start to remember their past. (YamiTea) SEE NOTE INSIDE PLEASE!
1. The Ring

**Author****'****s Notes:** I_ had a horrible experience a few months ago! My entire hard drive was wiped out due to an unknown virus and I had just taken down my stories to re-write them. Sadly, I lost all of my work and for weeks I was too depressed to re-write everything. (Also because I__'__d lost my stories more then once on ff.net, I was close to giving up forever) By a miracle, when I was cleaning out my desk, I came across some dusty old floppies. I popped them into my floppy drive and bingo! There were my old stories all in tact! So, after chatting with a wonderful fellow authoress, Tasha3 I__'__ve decided to put my stories back up for those who liked it, to enjoy once again and for those who never read them, I hope you approve! Please don__'__t leave reviews saying that you__'__ve read this already and you don__'__t know why I__'__m putting it up again or stuff like that, it hurts because I had over 400 reviews I lost during the mess and it__'__s not something I want to remember. So if you__'__ve read it before and can__'__t think of anything to say, don__'__t worry about it. I know how much all of you loved my work. And don__'__t ask about if I__'__m putting the other fics, because I am putting all of them back up! If you have any questions though, please feel free to email me. That__'__s what__'__s it__'__s for! ^_~ Enjoy!_

_Oh, and please look for my new stories under my new account, user number _445121! Name is T-Mazaki!

_-Mel_

****

****

**CHAOS IN EGYPT ******

**Chapter 1:** _The Ring _

**_ ~Prologue~_**

"Did you get it?" A tall man in a hooded robe asked.

A pale man in a black suit nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket with a trembling hand. He opened the wooden box, revealing a small golden ring with the Egyptian eye of Horus carved on it. The pupil was embedded with a ruby and ancient carvings were inscribed along the golden band.

"Excellent!" The robed man hissed. "You must make sure he gets the invitation!" 

The suited man bowed. "I wont let you d … down, Amons." 

Amons smiled maliciously and took the ring in his own hand. Holding it up to the night sky, he grinned. "Now, it's pay back time, Yugi Moto!"

****

**_~End Prologue~_**


	2. The Bus Ride From Hell

**Chapter 2:  _The Bus Ride From Hell_**

"Yugi!" 

A young teenage boy of abnormal height spun around at the sound of his name. He smiled when he saw his childhood friend and former crush running up to him.  

She stopped and leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees.  "What's the rush?" Téa Gardner asked, placing a hand on her chest, trying to regain her air.  _For a little guy, he sure is fast!_  She thought.

Yugi blushed as he ran his fingers through his spiky tri-colored hair. "Sorry, Téa! But if we don't hurry, we'll be late! I kind of slept in" He chuckled. 

Téa blinked. "You mean_ The King of Games_ is running late? What is the world coming too?" She spoke dramatically, raising her hands for emphasis. 

Yugi chuckled and reached over for her hand.  Gripping it tightly he started tugging her along side him. "Come on, Téa!" He urged, running toward the bus stop.  Despite his height, he was practically dragging Téa. 

"Ok, ok!" She yelped.

***

Three boys stood alone at the bus stop. 

Joey Wheeler flailed his arms about in frustration.  "Oh, man! What's taking Yugi and Téa so long to get here? The bus is leaving in ten minutes!" He crossed his arms and pouted. 

"Calm down, Joey!" Bakura said, calmly.

"If I know Yugi, he'll make it here just in time!" Tristan Taylor assured him.

Joey sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. "I hope you're right, guys …"

"Well, well, if it isn't Joseph!"  A high-pitched voice laughed.

Joey frowned as he turned around and came face to face with Mai Valentine. "Mai! What the heck are you doing here?" 

Mai chuckled. "Just because a gal like me likes to duel, doesn't mean she can't have fun and unwind every now and then!" She raked her fingers through her long ash blonde hair.

Joey sighed, slumping forward. "And just what are you planning to do for_ fun _anyways? Make my life miserable?" He frowned.

Mai's eyes began to sparkle like diamonds as she clasped her hands together. "Why to shop till I drop of course! What's more relaxing then spending about twelve hours trying on different clothes and accessories?" 

All the boys fell over at her comment. 

"Hey, guys!"

Joey picked himself up quickly. "Yugi! Hey man!  I thought you'd never come!" He stood up, dusting his clothes off.

"You know me, Joey! I always make it, even though this is cutting it a little close..." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. His violet eyes trailed over to Mai and he smiled. "Hey, Mai! I didn't know you were coming too! Did Joey invite you or something?" 

Joey turned as red as a tomato. "WHAT?" He shouted in embarrassment. 

Mai smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Like he would ever have the nerve to do that!"  She laughed. 

Joey growled and lunged at her, but Tristan and Bakura held him back. 

Bakura looked up at from the ensuing fight and noticed Yugi was alone. "Where's Téa?"  He asked. 

Yugi turned around and pointed toward an ice cream truck. "She's over there. I think she's buying some ice cream or something..." 

Joey and Tristan started to drool. 

Mai rolled her eyes. "Boys..." 

Yugi chuckled.

"Hey, Yugi! I could use a little help here!" Téa cried out, walking over to where everyone stood.

"Whoops! Sorry about that, Téa!" Yugi said, rushing to her side. 

"Here, give these to the guys over there." She chucked three cones in front of his face, trying to close the clasp on her purse. 

Yugi jumped back, just missing getting splattered with ice cream.  He reached for them, wondering how on earth she was able to hold all three in one hand.  He handed them over to Joey, Tristan and Bakura.  "Ok, are we – Before he could finish his sentence, a cone was placed in front of his face.  He looked up and Téa quizzically.

"Here, Yugi! My treat!" She blushed lightly. 

Yugi smiled brightly, accepting the cone. "Thank you, Téa!" 

Téa turned away, feeling her face grow hot. _Why am I so nervous around him? It's been this way ... since he got that puzzle. _ She eyed the golden Millennium Item hung around her friend's neck.  _Yami … he's so mysterious … so … _(sigh)_ … amazing._

"Uh, Téa?" Yugi asked with a hint of uneasiness in his tone.

"Hmm?"  Téa mumbled, obvious to Yugi's concerned voice.

Yugi chuckled and pointed to her cone. "Your...uh...ice cream is melting..." 

Téa's eyes widened as she reached for a napkin and wiped away the sticky substance dripping down her fingers.  "Oh, no!"  She cried, trying to avoid dropping her cone.

Yugi laughed, but regretted it when Téa glared at him. 

"So, you think it's funny, huh?" She smiled evilly, holding the dripping cone over his head.  Sticky ice cream slowly started to edge it's way toward his spiky tresses. 

"N...No! Not at all!" He stuttered, backing away from the melting ice cream, which narrowly missed his hair.  He placed his hands on top of his head protectively.

Téa giggled and noticed Mai smiling at her and Yugi. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mai! I didn't know you were there! Would you like me to get you something to eat as well?" Téa asked cheerfully, opening her purse once again. 

Mai smiled and grabbed Téa's wrist to stop her. "No thanks, hun … that's ok! Besides I need to watch my figure and from the looks of yours … you should do the same too." She winked and started to walk toward the bus. "Later!" 

Téa's eyes narrowed, flames forming within her dark pupils. She balled her hand into a tight fist, causing the cone to crack beneath her brute strength. Yugi saw where this was heading and was quick to act. Téa lunged at Mai just as Joey had done earlier. Yugi grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her. He was almost lifted off his feet due to his shortness. Bakura, Joey and Tristan ran to help him. 

"Let me at her!!!" She cried out, kicking her feet. 

Yugi sweat dropped. "This is going to be a long day…" 

***

Hidden in the bushes, a familiar man in a black suit watched the crazy teens antics.  He noticed the bus driver stepping out for a coffee at the shop.  He took this opportunity to sneak on the bus.  He pulled the golden ring out of his pocket and placed it on his finger.  His eyes flashed red momentarily before returning to their amber texture.  "Ok! The bus is leaving now!"  He called out.

***

"Ugh! I can't breathe in here!" Téa complained, as she was squished up against Yugi and Bakura. 

Yugi tried to peek out of the crowed, in hopes of finding seats for everyone. He smiled brightly, noticing six empty seats at the back of the bus. "Hey everyone! I see – He suddenly opened his eyes wide as he saw Joey lose his balance and ram right into him.  –Joey!" Yugi cried out, trying to sit up. 

Joey laughed nervously. "Sorry, Yugi." 

Yugi rubbed his sore head, moaning.  He looked up when he saw a hand come in front of his face.  Trailing upward, he noticed the hand belonged to non-other then Mai.

Mai winked.  "Need a hand, boys?"

Yugi gratefully took her hand.  "Thanks, Mai!'

Joey huffed.  "I don't need any help, I can get up myself!" He started to stand.  "See?  Nothing to – The bus went over a speed bump, sending him backward into Tristan.  The two of them became a tangled mess of limbs. 

Everyone sweat-dropped.  

*** 

"Thank goodness!" Téa exclaimed while stretching. "I don't think my feet could have taken it if I had to stand for even five more minutes!" She brought her knees up to her chest, and massaged her aching feet.  "I wouldn't have worn these platform shoes if I knew we would be standing for so long!"  She sighed. 

Joey grinned.  "But, Téa!"  He exclaimed.  "I thought you a_lways_ wore platform shoes?"  He laughed.  

Téa glared at him.

Everyone but Téa burst out laughing.

Yugi wasn't enjoying himself like the others though. He was too deep in his own thoughts and staring out the window.  _I can't help be feel something just doesn't seem right …_ _why is the bus moving so fast? I can't even make out the scenery. Something doesn't feel right._ Yugi stood up and started to walk over towards the bus driver.

***

"Almost time…" The suited man mumbled. He began to undo his belt, when light footsteps made him look up nervously. He saw Yugi approaching him_. Damn! If he finds me, my cover will be blown! It's now or never… _He released the belt, kicked the window open and jumped out. Rolling off to the side, he got up as the dust flew everywhere. "Later suckers! That is, if there is a later!" He looked down at his hand and admired the golden ring. "All mine! I don't care if that jerk wanted that Yugi kid, this is all that matters to me! This ring is all I need! He laughed manically, as his eyes started to glow red. "IT'S ALL MINE!!!"

***

Yugi yelped as he felt himself losing his balance. _This bus is going much too fast for safety! Someone should report this driver…_ He grabbed onto the polls for security as he made his way toward the front of the bus. "Excuse me, sir, I…" His eyes opened wide when he saw that nobody was driving the bus. _Oh my god! There's no one here at all! _He turned around, looking at his friends smiling and laughing. His face grew more determined. _I_ _have to do something…but what? _He grabbed the wheel but couldn't turn it due to his minor strength. _This bus has been rigged. Someone is trying to kill us!_ His eyes narrowed in determination. "I wont let that happen!" A light glow emitted from his chest as the millennium puzzle started to shine brightly. 

Téa looked up as she heard noise coming from the front of the bus. "Yugi?" She asked aloud. She tried to stand up but Joey held her down. 

"Whoa! Where do you think your going? If you didn't notice, this bus is moving pretty fast and there are no seat belts!" 

Téa huffed. "Let me go, Joey! Something is happening at the front of the bus and I want to make sure Yugi is ok!" Téa pulled her self lose from Joeys' grip and ran to the front, hanging onto the polls for support. She saw Yami's expression and knew something was wrong. "What happened?" She asked. 

Yami looked up at her. "No one is driving this bus…" He stated calmly. 

Her eyes widened. "What?" She inched closer to the bus drivers' seat and saw no one was there. "What are we going to do?" 

Yami shook his head. "I don't know … but whatever it is … we'll have to do it quickly!" 

Téa nodded hesitantly. 

Joey came running up suddenly, almost knocking Téa into Yami. "Hey guys! Who's driving this bus? Don't they know that there is no left turns allowed? It's a dead end!" 

Yami and Téa looked at each other with wide eyes. 

"Guys…?" Joey asked, concerned. 

Yami jumped into the bus drivers' seat and tried to put his foot on the breaks. "It won't move!" 

Joeys' eyes grew wide. "Oh my god! Where's the bus driver?" He shouted. 

Téa glared at him. "Now's not the time to panic, Joey!" She growled. 

Yami leaned down, trying to see if he could notice anything stopping the breaks. He looked up and turned the wheel quickly, just narrowly missing a tree. "Joey! I can't take my eyes off the road! Check the breaks and tell me if you see anything strange under them!" 

Joey nodded and got down on his knees. He felt around and his hand brushed against something cold. "Something's jammed in there!" He tried to pull it out but it was too tightly tucked in. "Hey, Téa! Give me a hand here!" 

Téa nodded. Wrapping her arms around Joeys' waist, she started to pull. "Come on, Joey!"

"Hurry up, guys…" Yami said nervously, eyeing the brick wall that was coming up fast. 

"It's coming!" Joey strained. "Pull Téa!" 

Téa nodded and pulled back with all of her might.  "Ugh!  Is it loosening, Joey?" 

Joey felt a slight movement underneath his hand. "I think so! Here we go!" 

With one final tug, it popped out. Joey and Téa flew into the doors of the bus. 

"Whoa!" They both cried. 

Téa looked down at the metal rod in Joeys' hand and smiled. "We did it!" She shouted. 

Joey gave her a thumbs-up. "Ok, Yugi! Now!"

Yami smirked and quickly hit the breaks. "Hang on!" He shouted. 

Joey and Téa held onto each other tightly. 

"This is it!" Joey cried. 

Téa looked up in horror. "Yugi!" She cried out as the bus hit the wall, causing a mild impact. 

"I'll get him!" Joey shouted. He reached over and grabbed Yami's arm, pulling him away, just as the bricks smashed through the window in the bus drivers' seat. Glass was flying everywhere. Yami and Joey fell to the floor and shielded themselves from the flying debris. Téa cried out in pain as some of the glass hit her hands, cutting them. The bus came to a crashing halt and everyone went flying forward. Then just as fast as it happened, it all stopped. 

Joey looked up. "Is it over?" He asked shakily. 

"I think so…" Téa said, trying not to throw up. 

"Are you ok?" Yami asked, helping Téa up. 

"Yes … just a little … queasy" 

Yami kept his gaze on her. 

Téa blushed crimson and waved a hand in front of his face.  Gesturing for him to not worry. "I'm fine! Anyways, what just happened?" 

Joey stood up, bushing off some of the glass that fell into his hair. "I don't know … but I don't think this was an accident." 

Yami nodded. 

"Hey! Are you guys ok?" Tristan shouted as he, Bakura and Mai ran towards the others. 

"We're fine … I think…" Joey said, rubbing a bump on his head. 

Bright orange flickering caused Téa to turn around and face the drivers' seat. She noticed a fire starting. "Guys! I think this bus is going to blow up! We have to get out of here now!" 

Everyone agreed. 

Yami walked over to the doors and tried to open them. Much to every ones distress, they were jammed shut due to the impact. "I can't open these doors!" He grunted. 

Tristan and Joey tried to bash them open but nothing would budge. Téa looked into Yami's eyes, searching them for some kind of reassurance. 

He avoided her gaze, unable to tell her the truth to her face. "Téa … we can't get off this bus and it's about to blow…" He said softly. 

Téa's eyes grew wide with fear. "Oh no…"

**To be continued…**


	3. Wet And Wild

**Chapter 3:  **_Wet and Wild_

Téa shook her head in disbelief. "We have to do something!!!" She cried. 

Bakura looked away, bowing his head slightly.  The ring hanging around the boys' neck began to glow for a second. Yami Bakura looked up and started to laugh evilly at everyone's expression. Joey and Tristan yelled and started to pound on the doors in fear.  Yami and Téa just stared at him.

"Well, well, don't tell me you are afraid of me, boys?" Yami Bakura chuckled. He glanced up and noticed Yami and Téa were staring at him. "It seems we are in a little predicament, aren't we, Pharaoh? 

Yami approached him. "Don't act so smart, just help us!"

"What makes you think I will help you out?" 

Yami stared emotionlessly at him. "If you help us…" He gripped the puzzle that was chained around his neck, tightly. "I will give you my Millennium Puzzle." 

Téa gasped. 

"Don't do it, man!" Joey cried. 

Yami turned around sharply, his voice booming like thunder. "WE HAVE NO CHOICE!!!" 

Joey looked at him startled, and put his head down. 

Téa put a comforting hand on Joey's shoulder. "Yami…" She walked toward the two spirits. "Please! This is no time for fighting! This bus wont hold out much longer..." 

Yami started to open his mouth to speak when he suddenly felt himself tipping backward. Everyone else noticed this too and grabbed on to the polls tightly. 

"What's going on?" Joey asked. 

"This bus is tipping!" Mai cried out. 

"It's worse then that, Mai!" Téa stated. "Were rolling backward into the city streets!" 

Everyone screamed. 

"Some one, DO something!" Mai shrieked. 

"I don't think anything can be done!" Joey said, hanging on tightly to the bus poll. 

Yami Bakura grinned. "Looks like we have two options. Either we jump and possibly break every bone in our bodies, or let the bus come to a crashing halt, blowing us up!" He laughed. "Now which shall we choose?" 

Yami glared angrily. "Neither…" He ran to the front of the bus and reached for one of the bus polls that had broken off in the crash. "I may not be able to reach the breaks with my foot, but I'm sure this poll will!" He looked up at Yami Bakura. "Well?" 

Yami Bakura sighed. "I don't know why I am doing this…" He walked over to where Yami was and helped him hold the poll up. 

"Ok, now gently slide it towards the brakes." Yami instructed. 

Yami Bakura frowned. "I know! I know!" 

After a few seconds they felt the poll hit one of the petals. 

Téa looked out the window and gasped. "Yami! The town hall is just ahead!" 

Yami looked up at Yami Bakura. "Well, this is going to be one huge gamble." 

Yami Bakura remained silent. 

"Ready?" 

Yami Bakura sighed in frustration. "Just get this over with! I want that puzzle!" 

Yami mumbled something under his breath and pushed the poll into the breaks. "I just hope they weren't damaged in that collusion back there. Push!" He ordered. 

Yami Bakura obeyed despite a few curses leaving his lips. 

Everyone sighed in relief when the bus started to slow down. 

"You did it, Yami!" Téa cried happily.

"It's not slowing down fast enough, Yugi!" Joey cried. 

"Oh my god…" Mai gasped. 

"We have to make a turn!" Tristan cried out. A large cracking sound made him wince. Looking down, he saw a large crack forming in the floor. "Uh oh…" 

The bus spilt in two, carrying Yami and Yami Bakura on one side and Joey, Tristan, Mai and Téa on the other. 

"Ahhh!" Téa shouted, sliding off the side of the bus. 

"Téa!!!" Yami cried. 

Joey slid down, trying to grab her hand. "Hang on, I got you!" He stretched as far as he could, but the bus hit a speed bump.  Joey went flying over Téa and right into Yami.  "Ahhh!!!"  

Yami grabbed Joey and tried to steady him. Joey turned around to see Téa hanging onto the edge of the bus and the others trying to help her up. The bus was starting to veer to the right. 

"Yami, help!" Téa cried, her voice fading away, as the side she was on tipped and rolled backward out of sight. 

"Téa …" Yami whispered softly. 

All of a sudden a large explosion lit up the sky. 

"Oh my god!" Joey gasped, as he saw nothing but blinding light everywhere he looked. 

"No…" Yami said in disbelief. 

Yami Bakura remained silent.  Glancing out the window, his eyes suddenly opened wide as he pointed toward the front window.  (Which was now smashed to pieces)  "Now's not the time you emotional fools! Look! It's the ocean!" 

Everyone yelled as what was left of the bus was thrown into the deep blue currents

***

The streets of Domino City bustled with activity. Outside a small café on the corner of Oak Street, a tall figure stood clutching a suede brown briefcase in his hand. His sun streaked brown hair flowed in the wind. Checking his watch, his icy blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "He's late…" He huffed, placing his hand in his pockets. "I'll wait five more minutes, then…" He was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. "What is it?" He asked. "What? When did this happen? I'll be right there!" 

***

A crowd of people gathered around the bus floating half up in the fountain while the other half was submerged. 

"Do you think they're alive?" A woman asked her husband. 

"I don't know, dear…" The man said, hugging his wife close to him. 

A little boy ran up to the debris. "Cool! This is better then a movie!" 

"Justin! Get away from there!" A woman shouted from the crowd. 

"Awww, mom, I was just looking at…" He stopped, when he heard coughing and splashing. "Mom!" He cried, running to his mother. A hand reached out, grabbing the side of the bus. 

"Oh man, I thought we were goners…" Tristan stood up, trying to ring out his clothes. 

Mai woke up with an aching head. "Oh … my … HAIR!" She shrieked. She pulled a few strands to the front of her face and pouted. "It's soaked … ruined …" She darted her head upward at the sound of a familiar voice.  

"Let me through!" The husky voice demanded. After the crowd parted, Seto Kaiba ran up to Mai and Tristan. "What the HELL happened?" He asked frantically. 

"Yugi…" 

Everyone turned around, hearing a faint voice coming from behind him or her. 

"Téa!" Tristan shouted. 

Téa sat up slowly. "Yugi … where's Yugi?" She asked in a panicked tone. 

Tristan and Mai exchanged looks. Mai walked over to Téa, helping her sit up. 

"We don't know honey … Yugi, Bakura … and Joey … weren't with us." 

Téa's eyes widened. "What?" She stood up fast but the dizziness over took her and she grabbed Mai's arm for support. 

"Now relax, I'm sure they're ok."  Mai tried to reassure her.

Téa glanced over at Kaiba. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well seeing as you crashed right next time my mansion, I had a right to see if any damage was done! I had no idea you guys were on there though…" 

Tristan smirked. "I guess it's your lucky day, huh?" 

Kaiba sneered. "Don't try my patience!" 

Téa held a hand out toward Kaiba. "This is no time to be fighting. We have to find Yugi and the others!" 

Kaiba nodded reluctantly. "My helicopter can get us to them, even though saving a dog and a shrimp is not worth my effort." 

Téa glared daggers at him, but it only caused Kaiba to laugh. 

"I'm only helping because I owed Yugi! I'm not your friend, so don't even think it!" 

Téa looked away. "The thought never crossed my mind, Kaiba!"  The police had just arrived and started to take care of the damage. Téa overheard one of them saying that a similar accident was seen at the oceanfront.  "We have to go to the docks!" Kaiba gripped at the controls and mumbled something incoherently. Téa looked out the window, her heart beating fast. "Hang in there guys … please…"

***

Bakura's eyes opened slowly. He was back to his normal self again. He forced himself to sit up, his arm was cut, but he was more upset that his friends were nowhere to be seen. "Yugi! Joey! Where are you?" He stood up, shaking some seaweed out of his white mane of hair. "Oh dear, that can't be good…" He looked out into the ocean, seeing the bus sinking from view, slowly. "JOEY!!!  YUGI!!!" He cried out. "They couldn't have been on the bus … the impact was too strong…" He looked over toward the debris scattered all over the beach. He saw a slight movement from underneath one of the scraps, but thought it was just his imagination. He slowly walked over to the pile. "Yugi?" He asked, bending down and lifting the scraps off of a prone figure. He dropped the scraps in horror. "Oh my…" He gasped. Yugi was lying there unconscious and his head was cut, blood was trickling down his face and into his eyes and mouth. Bakura felt his pulse. It was beating, but very slowly. "Yugi?" He asked softly, nudging the boy gently. Yugi's eyes opened and then closed again, his face scrunched up in pain. "It's ok, Yugi, just relax." 

"B … Bakur … ra…?" He asked; his vision slightly blurred. 

"Yes, it's me." He noticed that Yugi's puzzle was missing. "Yugi? Where's your Millennium Puzzle?" 

Yugi bolted up ignoring the pain. "It's gone?" He asked, lifting the broken chain up. He stood up, and started to head off toward the wreck. "But … where's Joey?" 

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know … he hasn't shown up yet." 

Yugi looked out into the ocean. He saw a faint image in the water and then he blinked, noticing the image form a figure. Trying to clear his thoughts, he focused on nothing but the figure floating helplessly near the bus. He saw a face pop up and sink back down. "JOEY!" He cried out, jumping into the water. 

"Yugi!" Bakura yelled, reaching for the smaller teen. 

Yugi swam over to Joey, lifting his head out of the water. "Joey?" 

Joey's head lolled to the side limply, but he was breathing. Yugi started to lift him up, when he felt something sharp jab into his side. He reached down and felt a hard metal clutched in Joeys' hands. "My puzzle…" He tried to pull it out of Joey's grip, but he couldn't. 

"Yugi, is Joey ok?" Bakura asked from the shore.

Yugi nodded. "I think so, but we need to pump the water out of him. Give me a hand here!" 

Bakura nodded and dived in the water, helping Yugi get Joey out. Once everyone was on the shore, Bakura laid Joey down on the soft sands. 

Yugi leaned over him and checked his pulse. "It's very faint…" He murmured. He leaned in close to Joey's face and put a hand over his lips and his nose. "Faint breathing too…" He bowed his head, wiping tears away with the sleeve of his jacket.

Bakura placed his hand gently on Yugi's shoulder. "He'll be ok, Yugi."

A coughing sound came from below them.

Yugi's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "JOEY!"

***

Téa hopped out of the helicopter, followed by Mai and Tristan. "Yugi!" Téa cried out, cupping her hands to her mouth. 

"No one's … here …" Mai said sadly. Images of Joeys' face kept playing through her mind. She shook her head. "Stupid Joseph … you'd better be ok…" She whispered. 

Téa started to grow anxious. _Could they have drowned? She tightened her fists. _No, I refuse to believe that!_ Suddenly she heard a faint sound coming from behind a large area of rocks. "There someone on the other side of the beach!" She cried with joy. _

Everyone started to run toward the voices.

"I can't pry his fingers loose… " Yugi said, sighing. 

Bakura nodded. "He must have been really determined to save your puzzle." 

Yugi looked down at his best friend, unconscious on the sandy beach. "Joey…" He said sadly. 

"YUGI!!!" 

Yugi glanced up, and saw Téa running toward him and he noticed she wasn't stopping. 

"Té…" He barely managed to say her name, as Téa ran into his tiny arms and squeezed him almost to death. 

"Oh, Yugi! I was so worried!" She cried out. 

Yugi slowly he put his arms around her. "I was worried about you too." He said gently, smiling. He felt Téa's weight drop against him and he pulled her back. Her eyes were closed and she was limp. "Téa?" He asked in a panic. 

"It's ok … she just fainted." Mai explained. 

"Yeah, she was hurt pretty badly, took a nasty bump to the head. She was so worried about you that she pushed all her pain aside to find you guys." Tristan said, pointing to the side of his head in explanation. 

"The poor dear is exhausted." Mai added. 

Yugi looked down at Téa s' peaceful face and noticed the large bruise on her forehead. "Téa…" He said softly, running his fingertips gently over the bruise. 

Mai bent down and touched Joey's cheek.  His eyes flinched slightly.  "Thank goodness…" She whispered, smiling sadly at Joey. 

A low groan emitted from his throat and he blinked. He sat up and stared at the group of smiling and relived faces. "What happened?" He asked. 

Everyone jumped him. "Joey!" They cried out in unison. 

"Uh, sorry I worried you guys." 

Yugi laughed. "It's ok, we're just so happy you're alive!" 

Joey blushed and rubbed his head. "No mushy stuff guys…" 

Mai giggled and hugged him really tightly. His face turned bright red. 

Everyone started to laugh,

"Well, we might as well head over to your house now Yugi. Everyone needs to rest." Bakura mentioned, looking down at Téa. 

Yugi nodded and just as he stood up, Joey thrust the puzzle at him. "Hey, take it back now, man! When I saw the chain snap, I knew I had to get that puzzle back for you!  Now you're going to where it, got it?" 

Yugi handed Téa over to Bakura and held the puzzle tightly in his hands. "Thanks Joey…" 

Joey winked. 

"We'll get you a new chain when we get home." Tristan said softy. 

Yugi nodded. "Right! Well, let's go!" 

Everyone nodded and headed towards Kaiba's helicopter. Kaiba saw everyone was safe and sound and allowed a tiny smile just for himself. "That kid is amazing…" He remarked silently, watching Yugi starring down at his puzzle and smiling.  

**To be continued…**


	4. To Egypt!

**Chapter 4:  _To Egypt!_**

_"What's that?" A light shone brightly into a dark room covering the walls in unusual shadows. "A light?" The light formed a figure and started to fade out of view. "Wait! Who are you? What are you?" The darkness over took the room again, but a single light still shone. An oval shaped light, with a symbol in the middle. "An eye?" A golden eye glowed and redness filled the room. The eye took shape, appearing on the forehead of a young man. His blond bangs flowing in front of his violet eyes. "Y … Yugi?" A dim light suddenly beamed down on the mysterious man. He was tall slender and wore Egyptian clothes. "Yami!" He moved closer, and spoke in a thundering voice. _

_"It is the end for you, betrayer!" He lunged into the darkness, a faint cry was heard and soon all was black. _

The sheets draped over the girls' still body flew back and a shrill cry ran through the house. 

***

Joey, was about to eat a slice of pie when the cry caused him to jump up and fling the pie right into his face. "Aw man! I was just about to eat that!" He whined. 

Yugi jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. "Téa!" He cried. Inside the millennium puzzle, a deep voice spoke. 

**_No Yugi! It might be dangerous! Let me go! _**

Yugi nodded and a light shone from the puzzle.

***

Téa bolted up and looked around at her surroundings. "It this, Yugi's house?" She questioned. A numbing pain in her head caused her to lie back down. She pulled the sheets up close and stared at the ceiling. "What a strange dream … I wonder – She began, but the doors to the room swung open, causing her to fall off the bed into a crumpled heap on the floor. She untangled herself and flung the sheets on to the bed.  "Don't you guys no the phrase 'Knock before entering!'?" She spat. "I could have been naked or something!"  All of the guys blushed except the one who swung the door open. Téa's eyes traced the hand that held the doorknob up to the face that was staring at her with wide eyes. Instead of sweet little Yugi, Yami stood before her. She screamed and dove under the sheets. This caused all of the guys to look at each other with a curious look on their faces. Téa peeked through the blankets and blushed.  "Sorry, I guess I'm a little jumpy." She lifted the blanket off her head and sat up in the bed. 

Joey walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead. "You doing ok now?" 

Téa nodded. "Yes, just a little dizzy." She got off of the bed and walked over to Yami. "How's Yugi doing?"

"He is fine."  Yami replied calmly.

Téa sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! He had me so worried!" She looked around again, more puzzled then ever. "Um, how did we get here?" 

Everyone exchanged looks. 

"Kaiba brought all of us here safely." Yami replied.

Téa looked around at everyone questionably. "Kaiba?" 

Joey nodded. "Yeah, after you fainted Bakura carried you back to the helicopter and Kaiba flew us over to Yugi's house. 

Téa blinked in confusion. "I just can't seem to remember anything, except a large flash of light."

Bakura put his hand on Téa's shoulder and spoke softly. "If you are feeling better now, there are snacks downstairs." He said cheerfully. 

Téa smiled. "Wonderful! I'm starved!" 

Joey and Tristan descended the stairs.  Téa put her arm around Bakura's neck and he helped her down the stairs.  Yami started to follow, but stop suddenly.  His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something evil was lurking near by.

***

In the bushes below Yugi's house, a dark figure stalked the shadows.  They walked over to the door and slid a small piece of paper through it and knocked. Upon hearing footsteps, he ran off.  _Mission complete!_

***

Yugi, who was now back to his normal self, opened the door. Looking around outside, he saw no one. He shrugged and was about to close the door, when he looked down and saw a piece of paper stuck to his foot. "Mail?" He questioned, seeing as it was Sunday. He picked it up and closed the door. Walking back into the living room, he ripped the envelope open. His eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "Hey guys! It seems I've won a trip to Egypt and I am allowed to bring 5 people with me!" 

Téa walked over to him. "May I see it?" 

Yugi handed her the letter. 

She scrolled through it. "Seems legit." She handed it back to Yugi. 

"Well, it looks like our summer vacation has been planned!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan frowned. "I would have preferred a nice trip to Hawaii! I mean, Egypt is creepy, man! All those tombs…" 

Joey snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. "Boo!" He shouted in his ear. 

Tristan froze and then karate chopped Joey. He looked down and saw Joey unconscious on the floor.  "Oops…sorry, man…" 

Yugi began to count on his fingers. "Five people … Joey, Téa, Tristan, Bakura and … who else?" 

Joey looked up. "What about Kaiba?" 

Everyone turned to look at him as if he was mad. 

"Uh, it was a JOKE guys..." He sweat-dropped. 

"I have a feeling that he'll show up anyways." Téa stated. 

"Why do you say that, Téa?" Yugi asked. 

Téa took the letter from Yugi and pointed at the fine line below it. 

Yugi read it out loud. "Sponsors for this trip…Burger World, Toto Library and Kaiba Corp … Oh!" He said, with a laugh. 

Téa giggled. "Always read the fine lines!" She winked. 

Yugi blushed. "Well, we have to find one more person." 

Suddenly everyone looked over at Joey. 

Joey sat up, rubbing his head.  "What? Why are you all looking at me?" 

Everyone smiled and said at the same time a certain name. "Mai!" 

Joeys' face faulted as he flung himself back down onto the floor spread-eagle. "GUYS!!!"

***

Two days went by and soon everyone was all packed and ready to go. Yugi's' grandpa bid the group goodbye and made sure Yugi had packed a fair amount of rations. After piling into Mai's car, screaming their heads off at her driving and almost crashing several times, they arrived at the airport. 

"Well, we're here!" 

Everyone climbed out of the car, looking like they had just died. 

"Man! Those rides at the amusement park will seem so tame after this!" Joey complained. 

"No kidding…" Téa commented, fainting right there and then. 

Yami chuckled silently in the puzzle. 

_It's not funny… Yugi frowned.  _

**_Yes it is!  Where's your sense of humour, Yugi?_  The spirit teased.**

Yugi grumbled._ I think I lost it along with my lunch! _

Yami laughed. 

After everyone regained his or her composure, Yugi stood up. 

Raising his fist in the air, he shouted.  "Let's go!" 

Everyone cheered and ran off toward the main doors and unknown to them … a new adventure.

***

A shiny black car was parked at a nearby hotel. In the car, Seto Kaiba, his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba and two guests sat, watching the planes taking off from the nearby airport. 

A petit red haired girl glanced out the window.  "Thank you, for taking me along, Kaiba. It'll be nice to see my brother again. I haven't since much of him since Battle City." 

Kaiba smirked. "Well, since you work at Burger World, which sponsors this trip it's only fair." 

Serenity smiled. "Yes, it was nice of Téa to get me a job there after she quit.  At least now they higher people ages thirteen and up." She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. _Be careful brother … I'll be seeing you soon … She turned to face another guy in the car beside her. He had dark skin and blond hair.  "So, you work for the library, right?" _

The man nodded.  "Yes, my dear. It's so much fun learning about Egypt and the secrets of its past." He looked down at a certain gold ring, with and Egyptian eye on it and smiled. "And it's treasures within." 

Serenity felt a slight chill. "H … How nice…" She forced a smile.

***

After going through customs, everyone boarded the plane. In order to pass the time, Joey and Yugi played a dual monsters game. 

"I summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi said, eagerly placing the card on the table. 

Joey threw his head back in his seat. "Oh man! You got me again!" 

Yugi smiled. "I guess you pay the price when you duel the 'King of Games!'" 

Joey frowned. "No fair…" 

Everyone laughed. 

Téa stared quietly out the window. She kept going over the dream she had and the closer they were to Egypt, the clearer her dreams were becoming. This time, she had dreamt about being an Egyptian woman. Draped in a light pink silk, with a gold plating across the chest. She had also seen Joey, and Yami as well. They were standing in front of her, and glaring down at her. _Why am I dreaming this? What does it mean? She looked over at Yugi, who was now sitting across from her. _Something's wrong…_ _

"Hey, Téa! You ok?" Yugi asked. 

Téa looked up and nodded. "Yes, just thinking…" 

Yugi faced the window. "Oh…" 

Téa suddenly had an idea. "Hey … Yugi?" 

Yugi looked up at her in response. 

"Could I … umm … that is … could I speak to Yami for a minute?" 

Yugi nodded hesitantly. "Sure … are you're alright, Téa?" 

Téa smiled. "Yes, really I am. I just need to ask him something." 

Yugi closed his eyes. A temporary flash occurred and soon Yami was sitting across from her. He was totally different from Yugi. Instead of sitting straight up, he was slouched back, arms and legs crossed. Téa held back a laugh. It was funny to see Yami wearing a safari style shirt with shorts.  Sometimes, Yugi really didn't have taste in the clothing he chose to wear.

He raised an eyebrow at her expression. "You wanted to speak with me?" He asked, un-amused. 

Téa composed herself. "Yes … I wanted to know if during your reign as Pharaoh, did you have any close friends?" 

Yami thought for minute. "Now that you mention it … I did. A young woman, she looked a lot like you. And a blonde haired man, who reminds me a lot of Joey … that's all I remember at the moment." 

Téa listened, leaning forward a bit. "What were their names?" 

Yami leaned forward as well. "The woman was called Téana … and the man was called Jono." 

Téa shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Did … either of them … betray you?" 

Yami looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. "I don't … know … possibly … but it was too long ago to remember. Why are you asking me all of this suddenly?" 

Téa sighed. "Because … I had a dream … and in it I was dressed in Egyptian robes and you and Joey were looking down at me, like you wanted to kill me…" 

Yami sat back, his mouth hung open slightly. 

"Yami?" Téa asked concerned. 

"I don't have all of my memories back yet but I do know that just before I was sealed away, a war broke out. This war was caused by one of my people informing the enemy on our hide out. Because of this person, many people died and the Shadow Games were unleashed." He glanced out the window. "And, before I was sealed … Téana had died…" 

Téa gasped and covered her mouth. "How?" 

Yami closed his eyes and leaned forward again. "I killed her…"

***

"Watch out!" Kaiba shouted as a crazy driver almost ran them off the road. "People…" He sighed in disgust. 

Serenity giggled. A sudden clicking noise was heard and she turned around slowly. A gun was pointed at her head. 

Mokuba tried to lunge forward, but Serenity held him back. "No … don't move." She warned him. 

Mokuba gulped and remained silent. 

Kaiba glanced in the mirror and saw the gun aimed at Serenity's' head. "What the…?" 

The man leaned forward. "Don't think about it … or she dies and then your brother is next." 

Kaiba obeyed but inside his head, he was plotting a way to escape. 

"Now drive me to the airport! Oh and just so you know, you won't be coming along for the ride!" 

Kaiba sneered. "What do you want?" 

The man looked down at his finger. "I want, Yugi." 

Kaiba turned around. "Yugi … Yugi Moto?" 

The man nodded. "Yes, my master has great plans for him." 

Serenity held Mokuba close to her protectively. "What if we refuse?" 

The man laughed and slowly pulled the trigger back.  "Then you will die…"

T**o be continued…**


	5. Tears Of A Pharaoh

**Chapter 5: **

Tears of a Pharaoh 

The plane was about 10 minutes away from landing in Egypt. Everyone was gathering his or her belongings. Near the back of the plane sat five young people, anxiously awaiting the plane to land.

"Wow, I can't believe we are actually in Egypt!" Joey exclaimed. 

"I know what you mean! It's so cool! Now I know I will pass my history test!" Shouted an overly excited Tristan. 

Everyone stared at him. 

"What?" He asked confused. 

"Well, are we ready guys?" Asked a cheerful as ever Bakura. 

Yugi nodded, and then glanced over towards Téa. She had been very quiet since her chat with Yami. "Téa, are you ok?" 

Téa looked down at her friend, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok." She looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with him_. Why did Yami kill her? Could it be…that…no if she was anything like me…she would never betray her friends! Something…must have gone wrong…but what?_

***

"Seto, help!" Cried Mokuba. 

"Silence you little twerp, or you'll be the first to go!" 

Kaiba turned around glaring. "Don't you dare threaten my brother!" 

The man smiled evilly. "Then drive me to the airport quickly!" 

Kaiba cursed under his breath. "When I get my hands on you…" 

He turned right and the airport came into view. "Hey, Wheeler…?" 

Serenity looked up at Kaiba. "Yes?" 

Kaiba smirked. "Can you swim?" 

She blinked in confusion. "Why, yes! My brother taught me a long time ago! Why?" 

Kaiba pushed his foot slowly against the pedal. "Good…" Suddenly, he thrust his foot hard into the petal and the car zoomed off. 

"What the hell are you doing?" The man shouted. 

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to get to the airport in a hurry?"  Kaiba looked out of the window, and saw the pier near the port. "Here we go!" 

Mokuba, catching onto his brothers' idea, opened the door. 

"Hey, where are you going? I swear; I'll shoot!" 

"I don't think so!" Kaiba steered quickly to the left, causing the man to lose his grip on his gun. "Now!" 

Mokuba kicked the door open and reached for Serenity's' hand. 

Kaiba opened his door.  "I sure hope this works…" 

"Come on!" Mokuba shouted. 

Serenity was hesitant, but took his hand and said a quick prayer. 

"Jump!" Kaiba yelled, as he threw himself out of the car. 

Mokuba followed, holding a screaming Serenity's' hand. 

The car crashed into a nearby tree and went up in flames. 

Kaiba gasped as water filled his lungs momentarily. "I just bought that car…" He moaned.

***

_Attention please! A suspicious character has been seen on the plane. We are told we cannot land until this has been investigated. Please don't panic! Authorities are looking into this as we speak. Thank you, and sorry for any inconvenience! Have a nice day!_

Joeys' face scrunched up. "Why do they always say that right before disaster strikes?" 

Mai chuckled. "Oh, come now Joey! Like anything bad will happen. These things happen all the time!" 

Just as she spoke a man in a black hooded cloak stood up, holding a large gun in his hand. 

"Alright! Nobody move and nobody gets hurt!" 

Joey glared at Mai. "You just HAD to say that didn't you?" 

Mai laughed nervously. 

The man pulled his hood down, revealing a familiar face.

"Keith!" Yugi cried. "What are you doing here?" 

Keith sneered. "I'm here to destroy the betrayer! The one who ruined everything 5000 years ago!" He reached for Téa's arm. Her seat belt snapped off. "And now I have found her!" 

"Téa!" Yugi cried, reaching for her. 

Keith kicked him in the stomach, causing him to hunch over in pain. 

He coughed and slumped back. 

"Yugi!" Téa panicked, straining to get out of her captors grip. 

"Enough! Betrayer, it is the end for you!" Keith opened the airplane door and held Téa out by her wrists. 

"Téa!" Everyone cried out. 

Yugi froze in his spot. "What should I do_?" _

**_Yugi! We have to act fast, or a fear he really will throw her out of the plane! This is no bluff!_Came a voice deep inside Yugi's' head_. _**

_Yami? You're right…but what can we do? _

A faint light glowed and the millennium puzzle started to float. Yami Yugi appeared. "Keith! What do you want with her?" 

Keith smirked. "She is the reincarnation of the betrayer! The one who caused the war 5000 years ago…the one that has caused those spirits to roam forever in those stupid millennium items! If I destroy her now, then those things will vanish forever!" 

"I don't think so!" Came a voice from behind Yami.

'Marik!"  Yami cried.  "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here by my sister.  She knew something like this was going to happen.  Keith here is just a puppet again.  Like when I was using him.  Only this time, it's someone more powerful!" Marik lunged at the Keith.

Yami made a run to catch Téa. 

Keith aimed his gun at Marik and a loud shot rang out. Everyone gasped. Marik was holding down the fake one and was uninjured. Everyone turned to face Yami. His eyes were wide open and he was breathing unusually heavy. He looked down at Téa, holding on to the side of the door. Her eyes were filled with tears. Her fingers began to slip and soon she was falling. Yami reached out to her, but clutched his chest and collapsed at the door. Blood was pouring everywhere. Joey ran to grab Téa, but it was too late. She was gone. Vanished into the clouds. 

"NO!!!" He kneeled down beside Yami and held him close. "Oh man…Yugi…how could this happen?" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

A light flashed and a little Yugi was now very limp in Joeys' arms. Mai took her jacket off and placed it over Yugi's' wound. 

"He's lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll be ok if we can get him to a doctor." 

Joey punched the wall of the plane. "Damn it! Why did this have to happen? What the hell is going on?" He looked back at the open door of the plane. "Téa…" 

Mai put her arm around Joey, trying to comfort him. Everyone else remained silent, trying to comprehend this turn of events.  Marik stood up, holding Keith's arms behind his back. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, man.  I was too late…" Joey looked back down at the pale and semi-unconscious Yugi.  "Yugi…" He said, wiping tears away from his eyes.

***

Yugi stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He was surrounded by darkness. Yami was next to him, looking awfully sad. 

"Yami? What happened?" 

Yami gritted his teeth and clenched his hands together. "I was a fool…" 

Yugi was confused. "What do you mean?" 

Yami turned away. "I…I let her down. And you. You…are injured because of me…and Téa…" He faced Yugi quickly, trying to fight his tears. "She's…gone!" 

Yugi gasped. 

I know how much you …loved …her...Yugi…" 

Yugi started to cry. "I…It's my fault! I shouldn't have…I shouldn't…" He couldn't finish his sentence. 

Yami put his arm around him. "It's ok…Yugi…" He soothed. 

Yugi pushed away, wiping his tears. "No, I wont let this get me down. I'll avenge Téa!" He shook his head. "What am I saying? She's not dead! I refuse to believe that! She's out there! I know it!" 

Yami grabbed Yugi, lifting him up to face him. Yugi's' feet were off the ground, dangling like a puppet. "Yugi, stop it! Face reality! She's gone! Dead! Fell out of a plane! No one could survive that!" He threw Yugi down and turned away shaking with anger. 

Yugi was shocked by his violence, but then something struck him. "Yami?" 

Yami tensed up. 

"Look at me!" Yugi demanded. 

Yami sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. He turned around and Yugi gasped. Yami's eyes had a light liquid in them, slowly starting to slide down his chiselled cheeks. He touched his face. 

"What…what am I doing?" He asked in surprise. 

Yugi moved up closer to him. "You're crying…I didn't know spirits could cry!" 

Yami backed away. "Even as a Pharaoh, I did not cry…just that one time…when we were fighting Joey…but…that was different because it was really your body…but this time…" He wiped his eyes harshly. "They…they won't stop!" No matter how much I wipe them away they keep coming back! Why damn it? I am not weak! Why?" 

Yugi looked sympathetically at his other. He closed his eyes and sadly spoke. "Because, I think you are in love with Téa…

**To be continued…**


	6. Rebirth

**Chapter 6: **

Rebirth

The sunshine streamed in through the curtains, which were blowing wildly in the warm breeze. A light sent swept through the room, stirring the young boy who slept. His bright purple eyes opened. He glanced around the room, which was blurred momentarily. He blinked a few times, focusing on the figure that sat by the window. The shadowed figure glanced at him and stood up.

"Hello friend. Are you feeling better now?" He walked over to Yugi's' bedside, the sun catching his face. 

"Shadi?" Yugi gasped in shock. 

"Yes, it is I, Shadi." 

Yugi tried to sit up, but a burning pain in his stomach caused him to wince and lie back down. He put his hand on his stomach and moaned. 

"I wouldn't try to get up just yet. You took a bullet through the stomach." 

Yugi gasped. 

"It's amazing you even survived. You are a very strong person. It is like, some special force saved you." 

Yugi thought of Yami for a minute. With a long sigh, he forced himself to sit up. To Shadi's surprise, he lifted one foot over the side of the bed, and slowly slid himself off, so he was sitting on the side. 

"Do you think it's wise?" 

Yugi smiled weakly. "If I don't do this now, I might not get up at all!" 

Shadi sighed. "Very well, just be careful." He gestured towards the window. "Your friends would never forgive me if anything happened to you." 

Yugi blinked and looked out the window. He saw Joey, Mai, Tristan and Bakura looking in and waving at him. He waved back for a moment, putting his hand down slowly, he sighed. Even though it warmed his heart to see all of his friends, it wasn't the same without Téa there, smiling at him with those sparkling sapphire eyes. _Téa, I'll find you…I promise! _Yugi suddenly thought back to his earlier conversation with the spirit.

***

_"You love her, don't you?" Yugi asked sadly. _

_Yami shook his head. "No, I don't think it's love. It's impossible for me to love; I am nothing more then a spirit. I'm sure since we are connected; it was just your emotions rubbing off on me. Don't worry; I would never try to come between you two. She is just a…really good friend." _

_Yugi didn't believe him, but thought it was best to keep quiet, after what happened earlier. "Alright…but I'm pretty sure Téa would be sad to know you gave up on her…" _

_Yami turned around quickly. "What?" _

_Yugi stood up. "Téa always believed in us, even when I fell during that battle with Pegasus, she kept believing I was alive! And, just because things seem impossible, you are more then willing to believe she is dead!" _

_Yami narrowed his eyes. "Yugi…I think it's time you left!" He held his hand up, and with a flash Yugi was outside Yami's soul room, pounding on the door. _

_"Let me in!" He stopped pounding. "Yami…I'm sorry…" He put his head against the door, fighting tears. A light flashed and everything disappeared. _

***

_And, then I woke up here. What's wrong with you? I know you can feel emotions, or you wouldn't have reacted the way you did, when you thought I was dead…I know it's painful, but you shouldn't try to hide these feelings. Maybe it's a sign that you are more then just the spirit of a Pharaoh…maybe you are… Suddenly a crowd of people swarming around him broke his thoughts. _

"Yugi!" Everyone cried. 

"Hey, man! How are you feeling?" Joey asked. 

"I've been better." Yugi joked. 

Mai smiled sadly.  Tristan put his head down and Bakura remained silent. Everyone was overwhelmed to see their friend alive and well, but thoughts of Téa swept through every ones' minds. Yugi sensed this and spoke up. 

 "It's ok. I know she's not dead." He stood up, grabbing onto Joey for support. "I'll find her." 

"I wouldn't advise standing or walking just yet. Your body just went through a large amount of shock." Bakura warned. 

Yugi shrugged him off. "No, it's ok. Really, I'm fine!" 

Joey kept a tight grip on his arm. "Alright, Yugi. If you truly want to walk, let me at least help you for now." 

Yugi smiled. "I would appreciate that Joey."

Shadi walked over to Yugi and sighed. "If you insist on this, then I wont stop you. But, I suggest you guard your millennium item well. In your condition, anyone can steal it from you, and you wouldn't be able to put up a fight." 

Yugi nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." 

Shadi started to walk away, but stopped and turned around. "Are you…well enough to duel?" 

Yugi nodded again. Of course!" 

Shadi continued to walk away. "Well, after the celebration tonight at the palace, there will be a 'special' duel tomorrow. I would like it if you joined in the festivities tonight though...you might find them…interesting… See you there."  Just like a ghost, he was gone. 

Yugi felt a slight chill. Something didn't seem right about this duel.  "Well, I guess we might as well get ready." He said hesitantly. 

***

After everyone assembled in the hallway, they headed off to the palace and this 'celebration'. 

"Wow! This place is crazier then Time Square on New Years Eve!" Remarked Joey. 

Yugi smiled and took in all of the sights. Upbeat music was playing, while on a stage there were five dancing girls. People from all over the world were gathered. Some were having mini-duels, while others were trading cards. A large buffet table was set up near the end of the hall. Everyone was having a really great time. 

"I could be wrong, but I don't recall Egypt ever being so…lively. I didn't even know that had parties like these…" Tristan commented. 

"That's because we usually don't!" Came a voice from behind him.  "This is a special event. People from all over the world have been invited here, so we tried to make things as international as possible." Shadi came up to Yugi. 

"What are you celebrating?" 

Shadi put his head down. "Unfortunately, after Pegasus lost his title, and the millennium eye, a new ruler appeared. He wanted to revive something…and even though the court ruled against it…his immense powers overwhelmed us…and we had to agree." 

Yugi was slightly confused. "So, what is this thing he wanted to revive?" 

Shadi looked up, his eyes showing great fear. "It was…"

"Your attention please! Presenting the new ruler of duel monsters…Amons!" 

Everyone cheered and clapped as a tall lean man came up to the stage. He was draped in long purple and black robes. He had a golden mask on, covering his eyes from view. He spoke in a low gruff voice. His mouth covered by a scarf of sorts. He had a few strands of white hair coming down over his eyes, but most of his hair was covered in a large headdress. 

"Thank you for the wonderful welcome!" His eye drifted towards Yugi. "Welcome to Egypt! He shouted, his arms up in the air. "As you all know, I have sent each and everyone one of you an invitation, to bring you here to witness to rebirth of…" 

Yugi leaned forward, excited to hear what this rebirth was. 

"The rebirth of the 'Shadow Games'!" 

Yugi's' jaw dropped. "WHAT?" He shouted out. 

People were howling and cheering. 

Shadi sighed sadly. "As you can see…we had no choice…" He backed up and vanished into the crowd. 

"Wait! Shadi!" Yugi cried. It was too late he was gone once again. 

"And now let's give a warm welcome to this lovely group of fine dancers. Sakura from Japan, Jennifer from America, Téana from Egypt, Maureen from Ireland and Anita from Russia!" 

All of the girls bowed. 

"Now, let the party continue! Please enjoy the dance."  He walked off the stage and down a dark stair well made of stone.  _He, he, Yugi Muto is here! This is too perfect!_

Yugi eyed Amons suspiciously as he walked off the stage. "He seems so familiar…and what did he call that girl form Egypt? Téana? Why does that name ring a bell…?" 

A voice spoke to him from inside his head.  **_That was the name of Téa's ancestor I told her about on the plane. You would remember it, because we are connected, remember?_**

_ "Oh yeah!" Yugi shouted out loud. _

Joey looked at him questionably. 

Yugi blushed. "Umm…never mind!" He laughed nervously. _Yeah, I remember now. But isn't it a bit too much of a coincidence that her name is Téana, and she is from Egypt, just like Téa's ancestor? Yugi glanced up at the brunette dancer. Her eyes were void of all life. _

**_Yes, unless…she's not Téana__._ **

Yugi jumped. _You mean…could it be…_He looked closely at the girl, looking for some hint. 

Téana danced gracefully on the stage, her fingers and hands twirling to the music. On her wrist was a silver chain, with a heart locket. 

"That's it!" Yugi shouted raising a fist in the air. 

Everyone looked at him. 

"Uh…" He waved cutely. 

"Sorry, my buddy's had too much to drink!" Joey said nervously, holding Yugi close to him. "Ok, I know you are talking with that spirit thing, but could you be a little bit more quiet about it?" 

Yugi sweat-dropped. "Sorry, Joey." He laughed. The voice in his head spoke up again.****

**_ Is she wearing…?_**

_Yep! Yugi continued for him. _The locket I gave her for her birthday._ _

The spirit mused. **_Yes…I remember how that happened…_**

_"For me?" She asked, puzzled. _

_"I noticed you eying it every time we were at the mall. I thought it would be perfect for this special occasion." He winked. _

_Téa smiled. "Oh, Yugi!" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You remembered! Thank you!" _

_Yugi blushed and smiled brightly. "You're welcome, and happy birthday Téa!"_

Yugi sighed at the pleasant memory. "Téa…" He snapped out if his thoughts quickly. _Wait a minute…if that's…that means…_He looked up at the girl. _It's Téa! She's alive! I told you she was! _

There was silence_. _

_Um…Yami? _

Still silence. 

_Spirit? _

Silence.

Yugi sighed. _I guess he is just as overwhelmed as I am…_ He watched as the dancers bowed and left the stage. He turned around to tell everyone the good news, but then he stopped, noticing that Bakura was missing. "Bakura?" 

Joey walked up to him. "Man…Bakura just freaked out when he saw that dancer from Egypt and ran off quickly." 

Yugi gasped_. Bakura must have saw what I saw…but why would he…? _ Yugi suddenly did a replay in his head_…Ok…she had the locket on and…on her finger was…a gold ring! It had…oh no…A deep voice interrupted Yugi's' thoughts. _

**_Now you know why I went silent Yugi…she was wearing a ring with the eye of Horus imbedded in it. I don't know if it's a millennium item, but you know we've seen that ring before. Remember? It was on the finger of the bus driver!_ **

Yugi nodded. _Yeah…and Bakura…_Yugi's' eyes went wide. "Téa!!!" He cried, running past the crowd, weaving a dodging people. Joey looked at his little friend crashing into people and only one word left his mouth. "Téa?"

The auburn haired girl walked down a dimly lit hallway. She turned a corner, and walked into a room, which appeared to be like a dressing room. Sitting down, she undid her veil, letting it fall to the ground. Reaching up, she pulled out the band holding her silky brown hair up. Her hair fell down, just touching her shoulders. There was no doubt about it. It was Téa Gardner. A loud crashing sound caused her to jump. A long slender hand gripped her wrist tightly; the other hand grabbed the ring on her finger and ripped it off. She shrieked in pain. Her eyes suddenly regained their sparkle. 

"Wha…?" She asked, grabbing her pounding head. The figure moved closer to her and grabbed her head roughly, forcing her to look it in the eyes. "B…Bakura?" She gasped. "What are you doing her?" 

Dark Bakura looked deep into her eyes, searching for something. "So, it was you! Bakura wasn't hallucinating after all…" 

Téa struggled. "Let me go!" 

Dark Bakura grinned and released his grip on her. 

Téa backed up, leaning against the mirror. 

Dark Bakura sighed. "I wont hurt you, Téa. I only came for this!" He held up the ring. "It was controlling you." 

Téa blinked. "You mean; you came here to save me?" 

Dark Bakura laughed insanely. 

"Guess not…" She muttered. 

Dark Bakura looked at her sad face. "Oh come now. Bakura would never dream of seeing any harm come to you, of course _he came to save you, I just came out to take this ring. It has the eye of Horus on it, it might be a millennium item!" _

Téa covered her mouth in a quiet gasp. "I was wearing that THING?" She cried. "I…" 

A loud banging noise caused her to stop talking. 

"Damn!" Dark Bakura hissed. "That freak can't find me here!" He looked up at stone hanging out of the wall. "Hmm…" He quickly inspected it, and saw that it could be pushed out to reveal a secret passageway. "Well, time to leave! Nice to see you again, Téa!  You've never looked more lovely" He said sarcastically. He jumped up and climbed through the hole. 

Téa panicked. "WAIT!" She cried. 

Dark Bakura turned around to face her. "What?" He asked annoyed. 

Téa pleaded with him.  "Please! Take me with you! I just want to find Yugi!" 

Dark Bakura was about to turn away, but sighed and decided to against it.  Bakura was now in control again; he reached out for Téa's hand. "Come on, Téa! Let's go!" 

Téa smiled and let him pull her up into the hole. They managed to crawl away, just as the door was broken down. 

"Where is she? And where is that damn ring?" Cried a frustrated Amons. "That white haired freak! I should have known!" He marched out of the room. "When I get my hands on him!!!" He cursed as he disappeared into the darkness.

Yugi ran down the hall, just narrowly missing the columns along with way. He ignored the burning pain in his stomach. Clutching his chest, he continued on. _Téa, where are you?_ He asked himself. He came to a hall with pieces of glass smashed everywhere. "What happened here?" He peeked in the room and saw the veil that Téa had worn on the floor. A hole was opened above the mirror, and things were scattered everywhere. "Was there a fight? Or did something else happen…?" He walked up to the hole and jumped for it. He hung awkwardly off the edge, peeking into the hole. "Téa!!!"

**To be continued…**


	7. The Great Escape

**Chapter 7: **

The Great Escape

"Are we almost there?" 

A loud scraping sound was heard. 

"I think so, hey watch where you're putting that hand!" 

More scraping sounds. 

"Sorry…Hey I think I see it!" 

A knocking sound was heard. 

"Yep! Ok, let's push!" 

A small block began to slide slowly out of its place in the wall. 

"Bakura, that's my foot!" Téa complained, trying to climb out of the enclosed hole. 

"Sorry, Téa." Bakura replied, helping her out. 

She huffed and shook the dust off her robes. "Never mind! Let's go!"

"There they are!" A guard shouted, waving for reinforcements. 

"Shoot! Come on, Téa!" Bakura grabbed her hand as they started to run up a spiral staircase. 

"Boy, this palace is huge!" Téa commented. 

"Less talk, more action!" Bakura cried. 

After what seemed minutes, they reached a golden door with the eye of Horus carved into it. Bakura paused and put his hand on the door. 

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." He brushed his fingers over the carving. 

"We don't have any choice!" Téa pushed the doors open with ease and ran through them. The doors lead outside to the roof and Téa, without looking, ran right to the edge. She lost her balance and screamed. "Ah! Help! I'm going to fall!" 

Dark Bakura caught her just as she was heading over the edge. "You and Tristan…" 

Téa blinked.  "Did your voice just change?  She asked, tightly gripping onto his collar.

"No…" He replied in his normal sweet voice.

Voices and footsteps were heard from below.  Searching for an exit, they found nothing and began to panic.

 "We're trapped!" Bakura stated, trying to pry Téa's clinging fingers away from his shirt. 

"How do you we get off of here?"  She asked, finally letting go.

The guard slammed into the doors, demanding them to open it. Bakura ran to the door and pushed against it. 

"Téa! We have to get out of here!" 

Téa searched the vicinity frantically. "I know, but…hey, what's that?" She spotted a long piece of rope. She grabbed it and tied it to the end of a hook on the roof. "If we can't get off by jumping, we'll half to climb down instead!" 

Bakura let go of the doors and ran towards Téa. The guard broke through and noticed Bakura jump off the edge. 

 "Wha?" He gasped. "Hey, did that crazy kid actually…ahhh!" The guard fell unconscious to the ground. Standing behind him was a very enraged Téa. She was holding a large rock in her hands. 

"There! Now let's see you try to follow us!"  She dusted her hands off. Just as she turned around, the rest of the guards the first one called for surrounded her.  "Uh…hi there!" She smiled cutely.  The guards jumped her but she ducked and slid off the roof, latching onto the rope. Bakura was already half way down. Téa started to follow him, but a sudden snapping noise caused her to look up. The rope was old, ragged and about to snap.  "Uh, Bakura?" She whispered. 

"What?" 

She climbed down slowly. "The rope…it's going to give out!" 

Bakura's' eyes went wide. "Téa get down here now!" 

She started to slide down again, more slowly then before. _Easy Téa just one step at a time…you can do it! _"Bakura climb down faster!" She cried. The rope was on its last string. 

***

Yugi searched the hole, crying out Téa's name. There was no response, so he left the room. Upon leaving, he noticed a long corridor leading to a huge set of doors. "What's this?" He ran down the hall and reached the door within seconds. He leaned against it, grabbing his chest. "It burns…but I can't give up!" He turned to open the door, but a voice calling out to him made him stop. Joey came into view. 

"Hey Yugi! You ok?" 

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, I think so…" 

Joey ran up to him and helped him stand up right. "Hey, your wound is in no condition for this kind of exercise!" 

Yugi breathed heavily. "I'm fine, but how did you find me?" 

Joey leaned against the doors, his arms crossed. "Well, after you ran out of the room crying out Téa's name, I followed you. It's a good thing I found you, eh? Now, let's go find Téa!" 

Yugi nodded. "Right!" 

They ran out the doors and ended up on a bridge connecting two towers together. 

"What's this?" Joey asked, scratching his head. 

Yugi leaned over the edge.  "I don't know…some passageway to that tower I think." He pointed to the doors in front of them. "Come on, let's get to the roof, maybe when can get a better view from there!" 

Joey nodded as they ran through the doors and up a long staircase_. _

**_Yugi, I think you should let me take over until we know it's safe!_** A voice from the millennium puzzle spoke up. 

"Ok!" 

A light emitted from the tower.

***

The rope swung back and forth as the weight from its carriers slowly snapped off little pieces of age-old twine. 

"I don't think we're going to make it!" Téa panicked. 

"Hang on, if we go just a bit further, we can jump!"  Bakura shouted.

Téa slid down a bit more, but froze when she heard a funny noise. 

"Ahhh…ahhh…" 

Her eyes went wide. "Bakura! Don't you dare sneeze!" 

Bakura tried to hold his nose. "I can't…I…Ah…" 

Téa face-faulted. "Either we'll just make it by pure luck, or die the stupidest death ever…" She frowned. 

"Ahhh…" 

Téa closed her eyes tightly. "Yugi!!!" She cried out. 

In the opposite tower Yami heard Téa's cry and looked out one of the windows in the staircase. "Téa?" He opened the glass shutters and peeked over the side. In front of him were Bakura and Téa. "Téa!" He shouted. 

She looked up startled. "Yugi! It's really you! You're ok!" She smiled. 

Yami sighed. She was alive. A sudden commotion snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Bakura…no!!!" 

The rope swayed even more. 

 "AHHH…CCCHHHOOO!!!" Bakura glanced up quickly and saw the rope snap due to the jolting. "Oh…dear…" 

The rope fell along with its carriers. 

"AHHH!!!!" They screamed in unison. 

"NO!" Yami cried, reaching out to his falling friends. 

Joey stared in amazement. "Whoa…that was one hell of a sneeze..."

***

Bakura and Téa landed in a wagon with a lot of hay and rations in it. Téa pulled herself up, shaking the hay out of her hair. 

"Whew! That was too close…I saw my entire life flash before my eyes!" 

Bakura sat up, spitting hay out of his mouth. 

Téa smacked him in the head. "You idiot! You just couldn't hold it, could you?" 

Bakura shrunk back, laughing nervously. "It couldn't be helped…" 

Téa growled but then sighed. "You're right…well, let's get out of here!" She started to climb out of the wagon but Bakura held her back. 

"Wait, someone's coming!" He whispered. They hid in the hay, listening to the voice above them. 

"This job is never done! Always delivering stuff to the master…" He jumped onto the camel pulling the wagon. "Well, let's go see Lord Amons, Phyla!" He petted the camel and headed off towards the back of the palace. 

Téa gulped. "Amons? Oh no! What are we going to do?" Bakura shook his head. "I don't know…"

***

Yami and Joey ran back down the stairs and out onto the bridge. 

"That was pure luck that the wagon was there! Let's see if they're ok!" Joey exclaimed, jumping off the mini bridge and into a large crowd below. 

Yami followed him. They reached the area where Bakura and Téa fell. 

"Hey…there's no wagon here…"  Joey said, confused.

Yami looked down at the sand. "I think that was a wagon that delivers goods to the palace…" 

Joey kneeled down and scooped up some sand. "That means…" 

Yami nodded. "They are heading right into Amons hands!"

Joey jumped up. "We've got to do something!" He looked at Yami and then to a young woman approaching them. "Mai, how did you get here?" 

Mai smiled. "Well, after the party in the hall, everyone came outside to have some duels and drinks. Fireworks should be lighting up the sky soon." 

Yami looked up at this point and spotted movement on the roof. He gasped when he saw a woman with long black hair. "Ishizu?" He asked himself quietly. 

 "Oh, I almost forgot…!" Mai reached into her shirt and pulled a small gold key out. "I got this off one of the drunk guards. He said it was the key to the 'Soul Room' or whatever it was called…" She handed the key to Yami. "Something about a sacrifice before the games begin tomorrow…" 

Yami took the key and placed it in his pocket. "Mai, things are getting to be pretty dangerous…maybe you should…" 

Mai held a hand up to silence him. "Hold it!" She walked up to Yami Yugi. "You think after coming all this way…" She moved closer, he backed up into the wall. "Almost dying on a plane…" She leaned in further. Yami started to sweat-drop. "And risking my life with that guard to get you that key…" She moved up so close, their noses were almost touching. "That you can just tell me to leave, because I'm a woman?" 

Yami was frozen. "Uh…" 

Mai narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so, hun. I'm nothing like your little girlfriend…the 'save me, I always need help friendship ranting princess'" 

Yami growled under his breath. "Téa is nothing like that!" He shouted. 

Mai stepped back shocked. 

"She is a very brave and caring girl and the…best of friends anyone could ever have!" 

Mai blinked and then smirked slyly. "Why, Yugi! I thought you were just friends, I didn't know you loved her!" 

Yami stuttered at her words. "I wha…I…no, it's not…" 

Mai waved him off. "Uh huh…sure, hun. Ok! We are all in this together right?" 

Joey nodded. "Right! 

Now let's find the others and make a plan!  You're in too, right Yugi?" She asked hopefully.

Yami was still slightly dazed, but nodded in agreement. 

"Alright then, let's go!" She shouted, raising her hand up into the air.

***

On a park bench near the airport, three people sat, waiting. 

"Hey, Seto! That guy didn't seem to have that ring on after the crash. What do you think happened?" 

Kaiba leaned back on the bench. "I don't know…some people say that a mysterious looking person was seen near the 'accident' maybe they took it. It was rich enough looking to entice any common thief. 

Serenity stood up. "Well, whatever they wanted, I hope they found it! I just want to get going. How much longer till the next plane?" 

Kaiba looked at his watch. "Ten minutes. I guess we might as well get going. I have an appointment at four this afternoon. After all, I was sent here to investigate this mysterious ring.  It might be the cause of Kaiba Corp's falling stocks.  And, seeing as our 'delay' yesterday messed up the meeting, at least we'll be just in time for the duels." 

They all stood up and headed off toward the airport. 

"Hey, it was sure nice of them to give us a free room at the hotel, eh big brother?" 

Kaiba nodded. "Yeah, except they did make us pay for anything we used." 

Mokuba shifted nervously. "They did? I guess I shouldn't have taken this then, huh?" He showed something to Kaiba. 

 Kaiba stopped moving. "What? When did you take that? It'll cost a fortune to pay that back!" 

Serenity giggled. 

"True, but does it count if I stole it?" 

Kaiba turned sharply, looking at Mokuba. "WHAT?" 

Mokuba laughed and started to run faster to the airport. 

Kaiba followed closely behind. "Mokuba! Get back here with that!!!" 

Serenity laughed and ran after them. 

"Hey big brother, I bet I could beat you to the doors!" He tripped and a smashing sound was heard. "Oops…I broke it…" 

Kaiba stopped moving. "MOKUBA!!!"

***

The wagon halted at the doors. After a low creaking sound, the doors opened. 

"Here we go…" Bakura whispered. 

After a while, the driver started to unload. He was just reaching toward Téa when he stopped. Hearing a beeping sound, he walked off. "Time for a small break!" 

Téa breathed a heavy sigh. "Now's our chance!" 

They snuck out of the wagon and followed a dimly lit hallway. Chairs and tables were set up and a small chandelier hung above their heads. 

"Is this a dinning hall?" Téa asked.

Bakura looked at the paintings and statues. "It seems like it…" 

Téa shivered involuntarily. "It's so creepy here! Not to mention cold!" She moved up closer to Bakura. 

Bakura blushed slightly.  "Uh, well maybe you should have brought a coat?" 

Téa glared at him. "You don't pack a coat when you are heading to Cairo you dummy!" She rubbed her arms together. "But still, maybe it isn't such a bad idea…" She mumbled. 

Bakura snickered. 

"Hey, there they are!!!" 

About a dozen guards came charging at them. Bakura's' millennium ring started to glow, but stopped suddenly. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Téa had grabbed a chair and was smashing it over all of the guards' heads. 

"I am…" She smacked a guard. "Sick of…" She hit another guard, causing him to collide into about four others. "Running away from…"She threw the chair and knocked the rest of the guards out. "These stupid guards!!!" She grabbed Bakura's' hand and dragged him off. "Let's get out of here!" 

Bakura was still staring in amazement. "Remind me never to get on your bad side Téa…"

***

Amons sat in his chambers, eying a small picture. "Soon…I'll be able to hold you in my arms again my love…just one more day to go…"

**To be continued…**


	8. The Promise

**Chapter 8: **

The Promise

Large golden doors slid open as two familiar faces peered inside. 

"Where do you think this room leads too, Bakura?" Asked Téa. 

"I don't know…but anything is better then being stuck in that dinning hall with those guards." 

They pushed the doors all the way open and walked into a very dark room. Only the silver moon cast any light. 

"I can't see…where are we?" 

Bakura walked towards the window, trying to get an idea of their present location. He didn't see the desk in front of him though and went flying over it, landing on the floor. 

"Are you ok?" Téa questioned, leaning over the side of the desk. 

"I'm fine…but…" His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. 

"What's wrong?" Téa cocked her head to the side curiously. 

"B…Behind…y…you…" He managed to say, pointing a shaking finger at a tall lurking shadow behind an unsuspecting Téa. 

"Behind me?" She asked. Turning around, her eyes also grew wide, but she screamed at the top of her lungs and made a run for the door. 

"Wait for me!!!" Bakura cried, running after the retreating girl. 

Outside, they leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. 

"Was that what I thought it was?" Téa panted. 

"I think so…" A loud banging noise caused the duo to freeze up. 

"It's coming after us!" Téa squeaked, grabbing Bakura tightly. 

The doors slammed open and a 'Summon Skull' loomed over the two frightened teens. 

"RUN!!!" They shouted. 

Without looking back, they ran crazily through the halls, finding a door that appeared to lead outside. 

"Wrong door! That was definitely the wrong door!" Bakura cried out, running at top speed. 

"You think?" Téa shot back sarcastically. 

"Let's find Yugi and the others!" Bakura suggested. 

Low growling noises made them run even faster. 

"Oh no! It's still coming!" 

Bakura grabbed Téa's hand and dragged her away from the door and outside of the crazy palace.

***

Inside the hall, the group was trying to come up with a plan. 

"I think we should first make sure Téa and Bakura are safe before we try anything against this Amons guy. "Joey stated, sitting back in a large plush red chair. 

Yami paced the room, his arms crossed and his brows knitted together in worry. "True, but we don't even know where to look. I think I should try and see what this…" He took the key Mai gave him out of his pocket and flipped it in the air. "Key leads too." He caught it and held it out to the group. 

The doors opened suddenly and the group looked on as Isis entered the room. 

"Isis!" Yami walked up to her. "I thought that was you I saw on the roof." 

Isis smiled. "Hello, Yami. I see we meet again." She took a seat next to Joey. "Shadi informed me on your presence and I thought I would see how you were all doing. I spotted Téa and Bakura on the roof and tried to help them. Sadly they fell before I had a chance to reach them. Are they ok?" 

Once again the doors opened and to every ones' surprise, Bakura rushed in screaming… "It's going to eat us!!!" 

Tristan caught him by the shoulders. "Bakura! Whoa, calm down, man!" 

Bakura gasped and noticed everyone looking at him. "Oh, hi guys!" He said shyly, scratching his head. Yami walked towards him. "What happened? And, where's…" 

Before he could finish, Téa ran in yelling at Bakura. 

"Hey, it's not nice to leave a lady like…" She paused before she ran into Yami. "Yami…?" She asked in disbelief. 

"Téa…" He said in a gentle and slightly shocked tone. Even though he had witnessed her earlier, nothing compared to seeing her right in front of him at this moment. He swallowed, a deep lump forming in his throat. He wasn't going to cry, was he? He sure hoped not. This didn't stop Téa however. She sighed and smiled with tears brimming her eyes. 

"Oh, Yami…you're really here!  And…Yugi too!" 

Yami nodded. "Yes…and so are you…" 

Téa wasn't sure weather to hug him or kiss him. She was so shaken, but her thoughts were soon interrupted. Yami had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. 

"Yugi?" She gasped. 

Yami allowed a few tears to fall, landing on the younger girls shoulder. "I'm so glad you're alive…" 

He said, his voice cracking slightly. 

Téa leaned her head on his shoulder. Tears flowed from her eyes as well. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered… "Same for you…" 

Everyone stood in silence, watching the young couple embrace. Joey and Mai smiled. Yami gently pushed away but kept his hands on Téa shoulders. 

"How did you survive?" 

Téa looked down at him and sighed. "After I fell…"

_"Hey, wake up!"  A small man wrapped in white cloths poked a stick at her side. Téa moaned and opened her eyes. "You ok, girl?" He asked, helping her sit up. _

_"Uh, what happened?" _

_The man leaned on the stick. "I should ask you that! You fell out of nowhere landing on my sack of goods. I was more then surprised. _

_"I survived?" She asked in shock. She stood up. "Where am I?" _

_The guy titled his head to the side. "Egypt, girlie." _

_Téa looked up at the sky, covering her eyes from the blinding sun, she tried to spot the plane she was in earlier. "How long have I been out?" _

_The man walked around her, looking her up and down. "Hmm, I'd say about six hours." He sat down with a grunt. _

_"What!!!" She shrieked. Her cries were interrupted by a couple of guards approaching her. _

_"Miss, you are not allowed here! You must come with us!" They grabbed Téa by the wrist, pulling her towards them. _

_"Hey, let go!" She demanded. _

_The man stood up. "She means no harm! Don't you hurt her!"  He waved his stick furiously. _

_"Shut up old man!" A guard snapped, knocking the man down. _

_"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Téa spat. _

_"Do as we say and no more harm will come to anybody." _

_Téa glared at them but allowed them to help her onto a camel. _

_"The master will like this!" _

_Téa shivered. What are they going to do to me?_

_Inside the palace a tall man in purple stood above Téa. _

_"So, you are one of the duellists?" He asked, leaning down. _

_"No…but I'm friends with one of them. His name is Yugi Muto!" _

_The man gasped. "Yugi?" He smirked and called over a man dressed in red robes. He whispered into the other mans' ear and he nodded. He handed him a golden box with the eye of Horus on it. He took out a small ring and reached for Téa's hand. Téa jumped back, but a guard held her arms down. The man placed the ring on her finger and her eyes turned solid blue._

"And, then I saw Bakura and it went on from there…" She said, ending her story. 

"So, you don't know if this ring is a millennium item?" Yami asked, removing his hands from her shoulders. 

She shook her head. "Nope! Sorry, Yami…" Her eyes suddenly lit up. "But we do have the ring! Right Bakura?" 

Bakura nodded and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Yes, it's right here!" 

Téa sighed and walked over to him. "If it's alright with you guys, I think I'll hold onto it. At least we know I wont go insane or anything." She laughed, placing the ring on the chain on her necklace. 

Yami was hesitant but agreed in the end. "Alright, but if you start to act strange or put it on, we get rid of it!" 

Téa agreed. 

"Great! Now that this is all settled, can we get some rest?" Asked a tired Joey. 

Yami nodded. "Yes, we all need to be rested for tomorrow. Who knows what will happen…" 

Everyone nodded and went off their separate ways. 

***

A little later on in the night, Téa heard a knock on her door. 

"Who could that be?" She asked wiping some sleep out of her eyes. Opening the door, she was greeted by Yami. "Yugi! What's up?" She yawned. 

"I'm sorry to bother you…but I was wondering if you would join me for a quick night walk?" 

Téa smiled. "Of course!" She slipped her shoes on and joined him at the door. "So, what's up?" 

Yami remained silent for a moment. "Téa there is more to the story…then I told you back on the plane." 

She blinked. "Like what?" 

Yami bowed his head. "Téana was more then a friend…she was my…lover." 

Téa stared in shock. "What? Really?" She stuttered. 

"Yes…and I gave her that ring…" 

Téa lifted the ring up and gently stroked it with her fingers. "What was it for?" 

They had arrived at a small fountain. The stars were twinkling in the sky. Téa looked up and smiled at the beautiful sight. It was so magical looking. She took a seat by the fountain and soon Yami joined her. 

"It was a promise ring. A promise to wed one day…even though she was a common person, she was also my childhood friend. She looked just like you, Téa. But, I don't want you thinking that because you look like her, that's the only reason, I care about you. You may have her looks, but your personality is very different." 

Téa smiled inwardly. _So he likes me for me…that's such a relief… _

Yami sighed deeply. "I'm sorry you have to go through this…I never thought in my life time that I would meet my lovers reincarnation or see that ring ever again...but I'm happy to know you aren't alone in this life. When I saw you with Yugi, I knew that fate had brought you two a happy life." 

Téa moved closer. "Yami…what about you?" She put a hand on his shoulder. 

He leaned into her touch. "I'm just so sorry…" He stood up to leave, but Téa held a firm grip on his shoulder and pulled him back down. He faced her hesitantly. "I'm sorry I lied, sorry I gave her that ring, sorry I bothered you so late and sorry I even exist…" 

Téa started to get angry. "What's with you? This isn't the Yami I know! The Yami I know is confident and would never let something like this get to him! Remember what I told you back at the coffee shop? I said that we have to face the path we choose and see it as an adventure, not run from it!" 

Yami was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "I remember Téa…" He brushed her hand away from his shoulder. "But I can't do it!" He stood up again, this time Téa grabbed his wrist. 

"Then let's make a promise!" 

He stood their, silent. Her eyes showed she wasn't going to give up. 

"Like what?" He asked. 

"Let's promise to go through this together! No matter what happens, we will survive it together! And to make it official…" She took off a small silver ring from her finger and handed it over to Yami. "We'll each hold onto something that was given to us by the other person! Here! I give you my ring; it is a ring that has always brought me luck. My mother gave it to me a long time ago, it means everything to me." 

He took the ring, starring at it. 

"What do I give you?" She smiled and blushed slightly. 

"In a way, you have already given me something." She yanked on the chain around her neck. "Here, let me help you put it on…" She slid the ring onto his little finger. "Now whenever we are apart, we'll have these rings to remind us that the other person is always with us! No matter what!" 

Yami stared at the ring on his finger. "Téa…I…can't…" 

She grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, I want you to have this ring. I know it's in good hands. This is a promise that means as much to me as that ring does." 

He smiled and nodded. "Very well, this is a promise between friends then…" 

Téa nodded. "Yep! Even though we don't know how long you'll be with us…you'll always be here." She pointed to her heart. "I'm not doing this because you inhabit Yugi's body either. I'm doing this for you…the spirit within the millennium puzzle." 

Yami gasped. How could she just accept him like that? He had to admit; he did think she was doing this because of Yugi at first. But, now he knows differently. "Téa…" He said, unable to speak anymore. 

"It's ok, Yami. You don't have to say anything." She gave him a gentle hug. "I'll always be here for you, so will Yugi and so will everyone else. You may have been alone for 5000 years, but you aren't anymore. So stop hiding yourself from us. There's no need to... We all know and care about you." 

Yami hugged her back. "Thank you, Téa." 

A small star shone brightly in the sky. 

"This is a promise that will be kept…forever…"

**To be continued…**


	9. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 9: **

Let the Games Begin!

"Yugi!" 

The young man stirred, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep. A hand reached over and shook his arm gently. 

"Yugi, wake up!" 

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up quickly, knocking the pillows off of the bed. 

"Wha?" 

His eyes focused on a young auburn haired girl with bright sapphire eyes. "What's up, Téa?" 

Téa sighed and shook her head. "It's noon, that's what's up!" 

She reached for the fallen pillow and whacked him playfully in the head with it. 

"Hey! Ok, ok I'm up!" He laughed, shielding himself from the blows. 

Téa giggled. 

"So, are you coming with us?" 

Téa looked to the side and she put her head down. "I would like too…but…I think it's better if I stay here." 

Yugi felt his heart drop in disappointment. "Oh…" 

Téa sat down on the bed next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Yugi, but…I'd feel better if I stayed here…" 

Yugi nodded. "Alright, Téa. Maybe we'll see you later?" He stood up grabbing his backpack. 

"Maybe…" She said quietly. "Good luck Yugi and be careful…" 

Yugi winked and gave her a thumbs-up. "Later, Téa!" 

The millennium puzzle began to glow and soon Yami stood in front of Téa. She sighed and reached into her bag. She pulled out a book and curled up on Yugi's' bed. Yami walked over to her. 

"If you are sure then I won't force you to come. I would rather you were close by after what happened, but it's not my place to make you do that or anything else you don't want too." 

Téa looked up from her book. "I know but I feel safer away from a crowd with this thing near by…" She held up her ring. 

"Understood." 

He walked over to the door and slowly pushed it open. He stopped and turned to face her. 

"…Téa…?" 

She looked up once again with questioning eyes. "Hmm?" 

"I wanted to…I…never mind. Just take care…" He walked out the doors, leaving behind a puzzled Téa. 

"What was that about…?" 

Téa glanced down at the ring. She gasped when the eye began to glow. A wind blew around the room with lights flashing in ever direction. She screamed as the eye on the ring sent a beam of light directly into her forehead. 

"Yugi!" She cried before collapsing on the bed, the book falling to the floor with a thud.

_"Téana!" _

_A voice called out to the young woman. She sat up, brushing the dust off of her silky purple robes. _

_"I'm over here!" She cried happily. I wonder what he called me out here for…? She thought curiously. _

_A young man approached the blushing beauty. He wore Egyptian robes the colour of scarlet. His tri-colour hair accented his deep violet eyes. He wore a headdress with the eye of Horus set on it. _

_"Téana… I was worried you wouldn't come…" He said shyly. _

_Téana blushed deeper. "Why wouldn't I?" _

_She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The young pharaoh smiled and leaned down to brush his lips gently against hers. After a few minutes, they broke apart and sat down by a fountain. It was a starlit night. _

_"Bel um Fal…did you…tell them about us?" _

_He looked up at her. "Only a few know…Jono…__Tetien…even Maya, but Seto doesn't…" _

_Téana sighed. "It's best Seto doesn't know…you know the way he is." She laughed. _

_Bel um Fal smirked. "Even now he still thinks he can beat me in a duel." _

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold box with Egyptian hieroglyphics engraved on it. _

_Téana gasped. "Bel um Fal…you don't…" _

_He smiled and nodded. Yes, I do." _

_Téana blushed. "Oh, my love…I never…" _

_He covered her mouth with his finger. "Shhh. Téana, I love you and have always loved you since I knew you when we were children. You've always been there for me, cheering me on when things looked at their worst. Accepted me for me and not my status. Loved me and never betrayed me all these years, even when better suitors came along." He smirked slyly. "Tolerated me." _

_She giggled. _

_"And now, I want to experience this with you for the rest of our lives. I give you this ring…" He opened the box and handed her a golden ring. "As a token of my love and a hope that you will take me as a husband one day. When courts do not decided who marries, when people are accepted for more then their status. When that day comes, I want you to stand by my side as my wife. I hope you'll wait for me…" _

_Téana felt tears of joy flow down her cheeks. Oh, Bel um Fal…of course I'll wait for you! I love you so much!" She hugged him tightly. _

_He kissed her forehead gently. Pushing her back, he placed the ring on her finger. "This is a promise that will last forever…"_

_The young lovers embraced and a sudden wall of fire surrounded them. A quick flash occurred and Jono and Honda were fighting off a beast of sorts. _

_"We can't hold it off, get the pharaoh out of there now!" _

_Maya nodded and ran back into the palace. She ran to the throne room but found it empty. Another flash occurred and suddenly Seto was standing in front of Bel um Fal and Téana. _

_"She betrayed us! She told the enemy our plans!" Bel um Fal starred in disbelief. _

_"Guard, arrest her!" Seto demanded. _

_Téana screamed as the guards pinned her arms behind her back and dragged her away. _

_Bel um Fal called out. "Wait! Where is this proof?" _

_Seto held up the ring of Horus. "This was found near the enemy camp." _

_Téana gasped and looked down at her finger. She was speechless. _

_Bel um Fal turned around, cold eyes looking directly into hers. "H…How could you?" He pulled out a long sword. _

_Jono and Honda were tossed aside by the monsters. Maya helped Jono up. _

_"We have to find the pharaoh!" _

_They rushed back inside the palace. Bel um Fal approached the shaking Téana. _

_"It is the end for you betrayer!" _

_He ran his sword through her chest. She cried out and fell limply into the guards' arms. The pharaoh tossed the sword onto the floor. _

_"There is only one thing left to do…" _

_He looked down at the puzzle hanging around his neck. _

_"Let's go…"_

***

A large ceremony had now begun. People from all over the world were gathered around a large table. Velvet red curtains hung on the sides. A balcony was above, that extended all around the hall. It had three gold chairs in the middle. Ishizu was on the far right one and Shadi was on the far left. Yami looked around, searching for Amons. Instead, he found Bakura and Joey in the corner chatting and holding their duelling decks. 

"What's up guys?" 

Bakura turned to face him and held out a card. "Here, this is for you. I don't think I'll need it." 

Yami took the card and looked at it. "But, Bakura…this is your favourite card. I can't accept that." He tried to hand it back. 

Bakura smiled and shook his head. "Please Yugi, I insist you take it." Yami eyed him and then the card. He smiled.  "Alright…" He took the card back and placed it in his deck. 

A man with grey hair approached the group. "I see three of you are here, but where are the other three?" 

Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged. 

"Not here yet I guess…why?" Joey asked.  

The man held up a piece of paper. "Because the rules state that the person who is invited must invite five other people and they all must duel. You have one hour before the duelling begins, to recruit your team-mates." 

Yami nodded. "We'd better find Tristan and Mai." 

"What about Téa?" Asked Joey. 

"Hmm, she seemed afraid to come, but I think we had better go get her anyways." 

Joey nodded. "Right! I'm on it, Yugi!" He ran off down the hall and out the doors. 

Yami looked up at Bakura. "Well let's go find the others!" 

Bakura nodded, and they took off in search of their friends.

***

Amons sat in his chambers, awaiting the duels to begin. 

"Soon…soon it will begin." He looked down at a picture in his hands. "Soon all that was wrong will be made right!" A knock on the door jarred his thoughts. "Yes, come in!" 

"Sir, it's almost time for your speech." 

"Oh, right. Thank you. Just a minute." He absentmindedly placed the picture on the edge of his dresser. 

He swung his long robes on and accidentally knocked the picture off. It was caught in a wind and blown out the door and into the hallway. No one spotted this. Amons and the guard headed towards the hall, oblivious to the missing picture.

***

Joey ran down the hall breathing heavily. He glanced at his watch. "Oh man, only thirty five minutes left!" He looked at the doors on each side. "This could take forever…wait! I remember now! Her room is next to Yugi's' on the 2nd floor!" He headed off towards the stairwell. On his way, his foot slipped on something and went crashing to the ground. "Ow! What was that?" He asked, rubbing his head. He looked down and saw a crumbled picture on the ground. "Hmm?" He picked it up and flipped it over. His eyes grew wide in shock. "WHAT THE…" He stood up and started to head back to the hall. "Oh man! I have to tell Yugi about this quickly!" He skidded to a halt and checked his watch again. "What am I thinking? I need to find Téa first!" He ran back down the hall and up the stairs. He finally reached Yugi's' and Téa's rooms. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Hmm, maybe she's asleep." He knocked again. "Hey, Téa? Are you ok?" He opened the door and was greeted with a lifeless Téa leaning off the bed. Her hand was dangling at her side. She had a small eye imprint on her forehead. It was glowing a faint gold. "Téa!" He rushed over and lifted her up. He patted her cheek gently. 

Téa's eyes fluttered open. The eye faded away. "Hmm? Joey?" She sat up. "What happened?" 

Joey sighed. I don't know, I just saw you lying there and wondered what happened myself." 

"Oh…" She suddenly turned and glared at him. "YOU JUST WALKED INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT CONSENT?" 

Joey laughed nervously and backed away. "Hey! This is Yugi's' room! I should ask you why you're here!" 

"Because I came to wake him earlier and then this thing knocked me out…! She waved the ring around in her hands by its chain. "Besides, how did you know I was here if you know this is Yugi's' room?" 

Joey laughed again. "I uh…thought this was your room…" 

Téa fell down. "You are a complete idiot Joey!" She waved her hands dramatically in the air. "What are you here for anyways?" 

Joey took out his duel cards and tossed them to Téa. "Pick a card, any card!" He winked. 

Téa rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's original!" She looked through his deck. "What's this about anyways?" 

"You have to duel too. If you don't you'll disqualify Yugi. 

"Oh…" She pulled out a card and started at it for a second. She smiled slyly. "Hmm, I think I'll take…this one!" She turned it around and the 'Flaming Swordsman' was imprinted on the card. 

"No! That's mine!" She jumped on the bed. "You said _any_ card Joey!" She teased. 

He jumped on the bed reaching for it. "No! Anything but that one!" 

"Ok, how about this one?" She held up the 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'. "NOOO!!!" He tried to tackle her. "Yugi lent me that card for this duel!"  

She moved out of the way and he went crashing into the wall. "Sorry Joey. I was just teasing you." She laughed and handed him back his cards. "Honestly you should lighten up more often." She winked. 

Joey smirked and grabbed her legs. He knocked her down and they both went crashing to the ground. 

"Ouch! Ok, you win!" She laughed. 

Joey had landed on top of her and pinned her down. 

She smiled cutely at him. "Can I still have one card, Joseph?" 

Joey blushed. "Anything for you, Téa." He joked, laughing. 

A deep voice interrupted their little fun. "*Ahem*…I hope I am not disturbing you two." 

Joey and Téa both looked in the direction of the door. 

"Kaiba?" They said at the same time.

***

Yami and Bakura had run through almost the entire castle. Still there was no sign of Tristan or Mai. 

"They have to be here somewhere…" 

A large commotion caused them to glance down the hallway. 

"You are trespassing!" 

"Let me go creep!" 

A slapping sound was heard and the guy hollered in pain. 

"Ouch! Get back here!" 

Mai came running down the hall and bumped right into Yami and Bakura. "Whoops! Hi guys!" 

"Mai…what did you do?" Yami asked. 

"Eh…just a little sightseeing. No time to talk though! Let's get out of here!" She shot off down another corridor. 

The others followed her and soon they were back in the main hall of the palace. 

"There are too many halls!" Mai cried out, frustrated. 

"Do you know where Tristan is?" Bakura asked quietly. 

"Hmm? He's in his room." 

Yami and Bakura exchanged glances and shook their heads. 

"We already checked there." 

"Hmm…I don't know then. Well, let's go find him!" 

The trio ended up back at the ceremony and spotted Tristan sitting at a table, surrounded by girls. 

"That's right ladies, I know the famous Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. We're like this!" He crossed his fingers. 

The girls cheered and awed at his story. 

"Fool, if we were like that I think I would throw up!" 

Yami and Bakura turned around to face Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity, Joey and Téa. 

"Guys! You made it!" 

Mai smiled at Joey. "Glad to see your sister joined us after all." 

Serenity smiled. "Hey, Mai." 

Téa walked toward Yami. "Here, I think you'll need this." 

She handed him the 'Dark Magician Girl' card. 

"Naw, you keep it. "Yugi gave it to you for a reason." He smiled. 

Téa blushed. "Alright…hey wait a minute…" She hovered over him and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You aren't doing this because you think my deck is weak are you?" 

Yami sweat-dropped. "Not at all…" 

Téa backed up and crossed her arms. "Good!" She took out her deck and shuffled it. "Well, I may not be a champion or even a top duellists, but I think I can handle this!" 

She walked off and took a seat at the table. Serenity, Mai and Joey followed closely behind her. Yami turned to face Kaiba and Mokuba. 

 "So, it looks like you'll get your rematch, Kaiba…" 

Kaiba smirked. "Looking forward to it Yugi…" 

He headed of towards the others. Yami felt a tugging at his sleeve. He looked down to see Mokuba. 

"My brother is going to win! But just so you know, I'm duelling too! So you better hope we don't meet in the finals!" 

Yami chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it." He patted Mokuba on head and then walked off towards the gang, taking a seat next to Téa and Joey. 

"I'm not a little kid Yugi…and just to prove it…" He held up a small gold puzzle piece. "We'll see how you do without your powers for once!" He flipped the piece in the air and tucked it deep inside his pocket.

Everyone sat at the table, discussing duelling strategies, trading cards and preparing their decks. 

"Are you sure you'll be ok, Téa?" 

Joey asked pointing at the ring strung on her necklace. 

Téa lifted the chain up and nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine. As long as I don't wear it nothing bad will happen. That is, if no one tries to steal it either." She glared at Bakura. 

Bakura shrunk in his seat. "Hey, don't blame me, blame _it_…" He pointed to his ring. 

Tristan laughed. "As long as he doesn't show, I'm not worried. I've dealt with him enough to know he scares the heck out of me!" 

Yami laughed and leaned over towards Mai. "You mentioned about a sacrifice earlier…what was it about?" 

Mai leaned her head on her hands and began to think. "Hmm, before he passed out…the guard said something about…

A loud applause roared through the hall. Amons walked up to the edge of the balcony. 

"Welcome everyone, to the first ever shadow games, brought back to our time after 5000 years of hibernation. Before we start, I would like to show you a demonstration of what you are in for." He snapped his fingers and a guard walked up to him. "Now, let's have a quick duel. It's simply a game of higher card wins." He snapped his fingers again and a duelling table appeared out of the ground, rising up towards him and the guard. The guard flipped a card over and it was 'Celtic Guardian'. Amons laughed evilly. He pulled out a card next and it was the 'Dark Magician.' Yami narrowed his eyes.

"You lose…" 

A light began to fill around the guard as he screamed in pain. Soon when the light cleared, he was gone. Everyone gasped. Some people tried to leave the room while others eyed their rivals with bloodlust. 

"A bit more modernized then the one the Egyptians played, but never the less…the fate is still the same! Oh and don't think about running away, the gates are sealed. The only way out is to duel…and win!" 

Mai blinked. "So that's it…" 

Yami looked back at her. "What?" 

"The guard said that the key was to the soul room…I think it's a room that keeps all of the souls that are lost in this game. The sacrifice must be after the games are over. Those who lost...are sacrificed to lord knows what…" 

Téa suddenly remembered something and spoke up. "You know…now that I think about it, Bakura and I ended up in Amons chamber area and in one of the rooms was a real live 'Summon Skull'! This man is powerful…almost sorcerer powerful…Yugi, you better be careful! " 

Yami nodded. "I will…and you should too…all of you! We came here together and we will leave together. That goes for you as well Kaiba and your brother too!" 

Kaiba smirked. "Oh don't worry about me Yugi, I don't plan on losing any time soon. And you better not either. We have a re-match remember!" 

Serenity looked at Joey. "Big brother…Joey…are you ok with me duelling?" 

Joey hit the table hard. "No! But…I don't have a choice…just…damn, nothing had better happen to you or I swear Amons will pay!" 

Mai patted Joey on the back. "Hey, have a little faith in your sister, huh?" 

Joey sighed. "You're right…sorry sis…" 

Serenity smiled brightly. "It's ok, Joey. I'm not the best duellist out there; even Téa is better then me…uh…no offence Téa." She blushed embarrassed. 

"None taken. I know I kind of suck…I've played cheerleader longer then I have ever duelled. But this time I am going to win!" 

Everyone nodded. 

"We're all here for you Téa!" Joey said, smiling.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Please, she'll be finished off by the first round." 

Téa glared and kicked his shin under the table. "OW!" he cried. 

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Your attention please! The first two duellists have been selected. And we must thank Kaiba corp. for their technology. 

Kaiba growled. 

"The first two duellists are…"

**To be continued…**


	10. The First Match

**Chapter 10: **

The First Match

"Ann Michi VS Serenity Wheeler…"

"WHAT THE H…" 

Tristan slapped a hand quickly over Joeys' mouth. Everyone starred at Serenity in shock. Serenity stood up and picked up her duelling cards. 

"I'll be fine big brother…" She began to walk towards the centre of the duelling arena. A gentle hand grabbed her arm. Startled she looked down to see Téa nodding at her. 

"Go kick some butt, girl!" She encouraged with a thumbs-up. 

Serenity smiled. "Thanks, Téa." 

Joey sat at the table practically biting his nails off. 

"Relax Joey, she's got great potential as a duellist. You must have more faith in her." Yami stated. 

Joey nodded. He stood up and sighed heavily. Go Serenity! You can do it!" 

Serenity glanced quickly at Joey. She nodded, her eyes misty from light tears forming. Ann approached her and sneered. 

"So, I have to duel a little girl huh? Well you better be prepared to lose your soul little one, cause I ain't backing down!" 

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "Fine with me!" 

"_Let the duel begin!"_

The duel started off slow. Serenity had a small lead. Ann was furious. She even tried to cheat, but nothing was working. The score was 1800 to 1600 in Serenity's' favour. Soon, Anna brought out the big guns, blasting her with the 'Dark Magician', 'Battle Steer' and many others. It was now 300 to 500 in Anna's favour. Joey was about to have a heart attack. 

"I swear, if she loses I am shoving Amons head up his…damn him!!!" He slammed the table hard. Serenity was about to give up hope when she drew her next card and realized it was the one Joey had given her after they met up in Yugi's' room.

_"Are you sure Joey?" _

_ "Yes I'm sure. Anything to make sure my little sis wins! I'm fine! I have tons of kick ass cards in my deck!" _

_Serenity smiled and took his card. "Thank you, Joey."_

"Joey…" She mused. "Hey! Little girl! Are we going to duel or just stare at our cards, huh? Get on with it so I can cream you!" 

Serenity glared daggers at the redhead. "Fine! I play this card!" She placed a card into attack mode. Soon the 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' materialized. 

Ann stood there I shock. "NO! How could a little girl like you carry such a buff card like that?" 

Serenity smirked much similar to Joey. "Because my brother gave it to me! 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' attack!" 

Téa turned to face Joey with an angry expression. "I thought you said no one could have that card but you?" 

Joey laughed and scratched his head. "Uh, she's family?" 

Téa rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm glad you gave it to her Joey, you just saved her life." 

Joey smiled. "Thanks, Téa! I knew you would understand." 

Ann fell to her knees. "No…how could I…I don't want to die…" She looked up at Serenity, tears in her eyes. She wasn't so bad after all. She was just afraid. 

Serenity leaned down to her. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry that this had to happen. But, my friend knows a way to stop this…" 

Ann smirked. "You played a fair duel, Serenity…maybe we'll meet again, if your friend is lucky enough to stop this madness..." 

A faint light began to engulf her. Serenity began to cry. She reached out for Ann but went right through her. Soon, nothing was there but her last four duel cards she'd been holding. Serenity stood up and glared at Amons. 

_"Serenity Wheeler is the winner!"_

Serenity ran into her brothers' arms, sobbing hard. 

"It's ok, sis. You had no choice. But, hey, you won! You duelled honourably and I'm proud of you…" 

"But, she wasn't bad…she was so afraid…" She managed through broken sobs. 

Téa wiped some tears away from her eyes. "This is madness…how can we just sit here and watch this…" She put her head into her arms and began to cry also. 

Bakura placed his hand on her back, rubbing it gently, trying to sooth her. "I know how you feel, Téa…but we have to go through with this." 

Yami leaned toward her. "He's right! You have to be strong!" 

Téa lifted her head up. "I'll…try…" She sniffed. 

Mai reached over and patted her hand. "It'll be ok. We always manage to get out of these scrapes we always seem to get into. And If I've learned one thing from you guys, is miracles are real and can happen. I have faith that Yugi will save those people…do you?" 

The announcer, naming two more duellists interrupted everyone. Luckily it wasn't any of Yugi's' team-mates. 

Téa looked into Mai's eyes. 

"Do you…?" 

Téa looked over at Yami. He stared unblinkingly into her eyes. "I…I…d…" 

A horrifying scream broke her daze. She looked over at the young boy who had won. It was over way too fast. The boy wasn't much older then twelve! The other boy had already begun to fade away. 

"They're just children!" Mai screamed in outrage. 

Téa kept her eyes fixed on Yami. "I don't know if I can…not this time…" She put her head down in shame at her words she just spoke. 

Yami was slightly shocked and hurt. He couldn't blame her though. Even he doubted the stats this time. "I see…" He spoke in a mildly cold tone. 

Téa glanced up at him. "I'm so sorry…Yami…" She stood and ran over to the corner of the room. 

Joey saw this and gently released his sister, sitting her back down in the chair next to Mai. Mai began talking to her, trying to cheer her up. "Look after her Mai, I'll be right back!" 

Yami closed his eyes; regret filling his heart along with a tinge of guilt. 

Joey approached Téa, who was kneeling in a corner, facing the wall. "You ok, kiddo?" He asked, tapping her on the shoulder. 

She stood up and ran into his arms. "Oh, Joey! I am so stupid! I just basically told Yami I didn't have faith in him. What's wrong with me? Am I that cold hearted?" 

Joey stroked her hair in a soothing manor. Big brother mode had kicked in for him. "Not at all. You're just scared. We all are! Even I have doubts this time around." He pulled her back and held onto her shoulders. "Listen to me…you and Yugi have been friends since childhood, he loves you more then anything in the world. Believe me, I know. He would understand your fears. He's not angry at you or anything." 

"But Joey, this is Yami I said it too. I don't know how he feels…he's not the boy I spent all of my life growing up with. There's so much I don't know about him." 

Joey sighed. "I know…but they do share similar feelings and stuff. I've noticed this many times. Deep down in your heart, you already have the answer to how the other Yami feels about you, and you know it!" 

Téa gasped. She thought for a moment and then looked back over at the table. She saw Yami staring at her. Téa quickly looked away, her face heating up. "Uh…I think I do know. Thanks Joey. Thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly. 

"Anytime!" He smiled, hugging her back. 

"Joey…?" 

"Hmm?" He asked, his chin resting on her head while he was rocking her back and forth gently. 

"Could you ask Yugi to come over here for a second?" 

Joey smiled. "Sure thing, hang on." 

Téa closed her eyes and sighed. She faced the wall again, trying to gather her composure. A deep voice caused her to jump slightly. 

"You wanted to speak with me…?" 

Téa spun around and came face to face with Yami Yugi. "Ya...mi…" She walked up to him. "I just wanted to apologize…I'm sorry about what I…" 

He interrupted her. "It's ok, Téa. I will admit I was surprised, but I understand." 

"So, we're still friends?" 

"Of course we are. We always will be, remember?" He held up his finger with the silver ring on it. 

"I remember…" She said, smiling. They starred at each other for a few minutes. They were both about to say something, when an announcement was made. An announcement that would change everything between these two forever.

"_Next competitors: Yugi Muto VS Téa Gardner"_

**To be continued…**


	11. The Puzzle And The Ring

**Chapter 11: **

The Puzzle and the Ring

Everyone at Yugi's' table exchanged glances as the next competitors were announced. 

Kaiba chuckled. "I told you she would be gone by the first round. There is no way a novice like her can beat Yugi Muto." 

Everyone glared at Kaiba. They hated to admit it though, but he was right.

Téa couldn't believe her ears. She was picked to duel Yugi Muto? Did god have a death wish on her? She looked over at Yami. He was looking off towards the duelling arena. She held out her hand to get his attention. A bright light blinded her momentarily. Soon little Yugi was looking up at her with tears in his eyes. 

"Téa…I can't…" 

"No Yugi, you can! We obviously have no choice…so please don't back down…please?" She leaned over to look her old friend in the eyes. 

He shook his head in disbelief, but sighed and agreed. "Alright…then…" He began to walk towards the arena. 

"Wait, Yugi!" He turned around quickly. 

"Yeah?" 

"I want you to duel at your best…I might surprise you and I don't want to win because you didn't give it your all…" 

"But…" 

She waved her hand in front of him. "No buts…how will I know if I am improving or not if you don't duel me at your best? That would be misleading…I won't accept that!" 

Yugi sighed again and closed his eyes. "Alright, Téa. I respect your request. No matter who wins, we are all leaving here together." 

Téa nodded happily. "Right!" 

Another blinding light occurred and Yami was now back in place of little Yugi. His eyes suddenly opened wide in shock. Something was wrong with his powers. He didn't feel as confident as he usually did. He looked down at his millennium puzzle. It seemed ok. So what was wrong? He didn't like this at all… 

Téa walked over to him, wondering why he was starring off into space. "Something wrong, Yugi?" 

"No…nothing. Let's duel…" He began to head off to the arena. 

_He's lying to me…something is wrong. He looks unusually pale…_She slowly followed him.

At the table, Mokuba fiddled with the golden puzzle piece he had stored away in his pocket. "Hehe, this should be interesting…" 

"I never thought I would see this duel in my entire life!" Joey exclaimed, leaning forward in anticipation. 

"I don't know who to root for this time…" Mai frowned. 

"This will be a tough call to make…" Tristan added. 

Bakura remained silent.

Yami walked up to the left side of the arena. Téa took the right side. She placed her cards on the table, her hands shaking slightly. Yami seemed to sense her nervousness. 

"It'll be alright Téa…I promise you!" He called out from his side of the arena. 

Téa nodded, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Her bangs were clinging lightly to the perspiration slowly dripping down her face. _How the heck did it come to this? Here I am in Egypt, battling my crush to the death…in an arena full of top duellists from all over the world! _

Yami shuffled his deck and kept his eyes on Téa the entire time. _She's so afraid…I wish I could truly assure her everything will be ok, but even I don't know for sure. I can just keep her hopes up slightly with my encouraging words. Why did it come to this? I've fought some hard duels in the past. The duel with Joey at Pegasus' castle comes to mind. But never did I think I would find myself duelling Téa __Gardner. __Yugi's' childhood crush and my lovers' reincarnation…sometimes I wish I had duelled her for fun like I did the others. I just never tried or asked. I was always so nervous around her. Perhaps I was the one with the silly crush? I wish I knew her duelling potential and strategy. Then I would know what to expect and maybe…I could save her. But…I did agree to fight with everything I got. It's time I pushed aside my feelings and just get this over with! He placed his cards on the arena table. _

"Ready, Téa?" 

Téa nodded. 

"Let's duel!" They said at the same time.

Yami and Téa exchanged glances. 

"I play 'Celtic Guardian' in attack mode!" Yami placed the card down on the field. 

"I had a feeling you would! I play 'Ancient Elf' in attack mode!" 

Yami smirked. It seems her cards have improved since the last time she duelled. 

"Attack 'Ancient Elf'!" After a quick flash, the 'Celtic Guardian' was no more. "I got him…" Téa gasped in surprise. 

"I'm impressed, Téa! You've improved a lot." 

Téa grinned.

Yami picked up another card and smirked. _Hmm, I could play this now, but she knows me too well. I'll hang onto it for now… _

Téa waited patiently, a strong look of confidence on her face. _He's holding back…but I don't think it's because of me. He always believes so strongly in righting wrongs, but right now…he seems so…lost…_

Yami sighed. _She's changed so much…she's stronger and more determined. If I'm not careful, she might just win this duel! I have to concentrate!_

Joey is practically on the edge of his seat. "Oh god…this is getting to be too close for comfort…I don't…whoa…ahhh!!!" Joey leaned too far forward and fell off his seat. 

Mai rolled her eyes and reached for his shirt, stopping him from falling flat on his face. "Sit down and relax!" She snapped, pushing him back into his seat. 

Bakura noticed Mokuba fiddling with the puzzle piece. "Hey, what's that?" 

Mokuba jumped and tried to quickly grab the piece, but Kaiba snatched it out of his hand. 

"Is this…?" 

Mokuba laughed nervously. 

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and glanced over at the arena. "Yugi…"

Yami Yugi plays a 'Curse of Dragon' and lays another card face down. Soon the score was 1550 in Téa's favour and 1500 for Yami. It was just getting to be too close a game. Téa had really improved. Things were finally narrowing down to their final moves. Téa was very scared. Yet one thing was bothering her. Why was she winning? She knew she would have been done in by now if Yugi would have played at his best. He told her he would, so it had to be something else.

Yami was very confused. No matter how many cards he played or how he planned his strategy, he didn't feel complete. 

_Spirit? What's wrong? Why aren't you duelling at your best? I know it's not because of Téa. I don't feel as if we are working together. Has something happened to the puzzle? _

**_I don't know Yugi…I just don't know…_**

Kaiba eyed the puzzle piece; it's golden material shinning in the light. So, this is what Yugi assembled? How strange that these little pieces…could have such power within them. This could be nothing more then a child's' toy if it didn't have a spirit roaming within it. He looked up at the scoreboard. "Hmm, Téa is leading. 550 to 300…I'm impressed…"

Téa picked up her next card. "Hey…this is the card that Joey gave me…" She looked over at Joey and then towards Yami. "I wonder…?" She placed the card face down next to a hidden trap card. "I play this card…" She closed her eyes. _I hope this works…_

Yami picked up his next card as well. "This is the card Bakura gave me…but if I play it…" He placed it in his hand and pulled out another card. "I play this card face down!" He narrowed his eyes in determination. 

Téa starred at his eyes. "He's set a trap…I just know it!" She looked at his 'Mystical Elf'. "Nice try, Yami!" 

"Huh?" He looked up in surprise. 

"But I'm prepared for you!" 

"What?" 

She flipped over her face down card and showed him 'De-spell' 

"Oh no!" 

"I know you played the "Book of Secret Arts' along with your 'Mystical Elf'! I've seen you use it before!" 

This time both Joey and Tristan jumped out of their seats. 

"Oh no! If she attacks now…Yugi loses!" 

Téa felt tears welling up in her eyes. _No! This can't be…_

Yami was to put it mildly, very shaken. "How can this be…? He cupped the puzzle and his finger slipped inside a small hole at the bottom. 'What?" He lifted it up and saw a piece of the puzzle was missing. _So that's what happened…_

Téa gripped the edge of the arena tightly. Her teeth were clenched and her knuckles were white. "TIME OUT!" She cried. 

Yami looked up at her in surprise. "What?" 

"Yami…are you duelling me? 

"Of course I am…" 

"Then why am I winning? I know I've improved, but not that much! You aren't thinking out your moves…it's like you're letting me win! Why? You promised me…" 

He held his hand out for her to stop. "It's not my fault! I found out what happened…" He held up his puzzle and she gasped. 

"Yugi…what happened?" 

Yami thought back to his conversation with Mokuba. He had felt a tug at his sleeve…and the puzzle jerked slightly. "MOKUBA!" 

Mokuba cringed and tried to hide behind Kaiba. 

Kaiba stood up and laughed. "So, my brothers prank almost cost you a duel to your weak girlfriend?" 

Téa growled. 

"It's almost too funny to think about!" He flipped the piece up in the air. "Catch!" He threw the piece to Yami. 

"But, brother…" 

Kaiba glanced down. "Quiet Mokuba…you may be my brother, but that was a very bad thing you did. There is no honour in duelling using cheap tricks. How do you know if you really are good if you do that? Téa had a chance to show her skills, but it was blown because Yugi couldn't duel at his best." 

Mokuba sighed. "I'm sorry Yugi… Téa…I just wanted to see you duel without the powers of your puzzle. 

Yami smiled. "That's not true Mokuba. Even though Yugi and I are different people, we still think with the same mind when merged. We play the exact same game…think the same way and use the same strategy." 

Mokuba stepped out from behind Kaiba. "But why were you losing to her then?" 

"Well, think about it this way. If you duel with full confidence and no distractions, do you win?" 

Mokuba nodded. 

"Ok, now imagine you lost that confidence and your thoughts were elsewhere, you were feeling weak, drained…would you win?" 

Mokuba shook his head. "No…" 

"Right, you see, I was worried about Yugi and…my home." He lifted up the puzzle. "So, I couldn't keep my mind fully on the game. That's why I was losing." 

Mokuba bowed his head. "I think…I understand."

Téa sighed and put her head down. _I thought I was doing so well…yet deep inside…I knew… _

"Téa…?" Yami spoke gently. "I know how you must feel…but even at my best…you still…" 

"Don't say it! I know it's not true. Just…get this over with. I know you'll save us all. You have to go on. My winning would do nothing to save the lost souls." She smiled, tears gleaming in her eyes. "I know you'll save me…you always do." She folded her cards up and began to place her hand on the deck to surrender. 

"No! I can't do it Téa!" 

"Why…?" 

"Because…I…love you…" 

Téa's eyes went wide. "Yami…" She smiled. "I love you too. You're my dearest friend…and I hope you'll forgive me for this…" She looked over at Amons. "I surrender…" 

Amons smirked evilly. "Very well my dear…" 

A light began to glow around her. She looked over at her friends and then towards Yami. 

"Good bye…" 

To everyone surprise, Yami ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. Both his puzzle and her ring began to glow. Another light flashed and their eyes went blank. The lights faded away, and Téa was unconscious on the ground, with Yami on top of her, knocked out. 

Joey jumped out of his seat and ran over to them. "Yugi! Téa!" 

Mai stood up. "Are they ok?" 

Joey checked their pulses. "I don't know…I can't feel any pulse, and they aren't breathing…" 

"Oh god no…" Serenity covered her mouth in shock. 

Everyone grew silent at the table. 

Amons stood up and clapped. "That was very entertaining! Next!"

_Joey Wheeler and Rex Raptor_

Joey flinched at the memory of his last duel with Rex. "Oh boy…this is going to be tough…" 

Joey and Bakura walked over toward the lifeless bodies of Téa and Yugi.

Joey lifted Yugi up into his arms and carried him over to the table. Bakura carried Téa. 

"Something tells me they aren't dead…keep an eye on them…" He told Kaiba. 

Kaiba nodded. "Very well…"

"Téa?" A voice echoed through the strange abyss. "Are you alright?" 

"Hmm…" Téa moaned. Her eyes suddenly shot open. "What? Yami? Am I…dead?" 

Yami shook his head. "No…you appear to be in my soul room." 

"What? Soul room?" 

"Inside the puzzle…" She thought for a moment. "Oh! But…how?" 

He shook his head again. "I don't know. It might have something to do with this…" He pointed to the ring on her necklace. 

She lifted it up. "Is this a millennium item?" 

"No…not really. It could have been mistaken for one. But only seven exist. This is just a ring…with a sorcerers powers sealed inside it." 

"What? And you gave it to Téana?" 

"Yes…but there was more to it then that…it was a treasured heirloom my mother had given me. She told me to give it to my future wife. I never knew what it held until Seto told me." 

Téa stood up and stretched. "Yeah? Well I find it ironic you gave it to the one you loved as a mate and I end up with it 5000 years later. Yami…when you said you loved me…what did you mean?" 

Yami stood up as well. "Just that…you are one of my closest friends and confidents. I love you just they way Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bakura do. Aren't you my friend too? Didn't you say you loved me as well? You meant it that way too, right?" 

Téa blushed. "Oh, of course! That's what I meant too…when I said I loved you…" She bowed her head. "I will admit…at first I thought you meant something else…but…never mind! So how do we get out of here?" 

Yami sighed inwardly. 

"Perhaps I can help you clear some things from your mind?" 

They both looked up to see Shadi standing before them. 

"Not you again. Did you probe Yugi's' mind again?" 

Ignoring his question, Shadi lifted his hand up. "Enough talk, now…go back to where it all began!!!" 

A light flashed and both Yami Yugi and Téa were frozen. Their souls left their bodies and their bodies collapsed to the floor.

_Téana opened her eyes. "Was it all a dream?" She stood up and opened her curtains. It was another hot day in the desert. "It felt real…but no one can really see the future. Hmm, today I am supposed to meet Bel um Fal at our favourite spot." She threw on a scarf and walked out the door, waving bye to her mother. "I feel so nervous!" She reached the fountain and sat down. Soon, she saw her lover approach and greet her with a deep kiss. After some talk, he pulled out a box with a ring and slid it on her finger. They kissed again, but were interrupted by Seto approaching them. _

_"Well, well, who would have thought…?" _

_"Seto!" Téana blushed. "I'm sorry we didn't…" _

_"Didn't tell me? I understand. After all, it is forbidden!" _

_Téana backed away. "Forgive me…" She got down on her knees. _

_"Enough! Even though it's wrong…we are old friends…" He reached out his hand and helped her up. She's so beautiful…how dare that prince steal her from me! Some day…she'll be mine…it's forbidden for a common woman to marry a pharaoh to be…_

_Bel um Fal took Téana in his arms. "Leave her alone, Seto." _

_Seto glared but then smirked. "Very well your highness." _

_Bel um Fal sighed and crossed his arms. "What do you want anyways?" _

_"I came here to tell you to come back to the palace. He's coming and it seems a war really is going to break out." _

_"So…it can't be stopped?" _

_"No…" _

_"Very well… Téana I suggest you head home and prepare to pack. Your mother and you should leave here before things get worse." _

_Téana backed away. "No…I won't leave you. I want to stay and fight!" She clenched her fists together. "You can't make me leave!" _

_Bel um Fal took her hand in his. "I never could refuse you…but this time…I have too. Seto, take her home and see to it that her mother and her are gone by the morning!" _

_"NO!" She cried._

_Seto nodded and flipped her over his shoulder. _

_"Bel um Fal! You can't do this!" _

_"Look, I have no choice. I promise you we'll be together again! Meet me back here at our spot when it's all over! We will be married!" _

_"Bel um Fal…" Tears started to drip down her cheeks. "I…" _

_He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good bye my love…" He turned quickly, his red cape flowing behind him in the dry winds. _

_"Good bye…" Seto grunted and threw her down. "Listen to me! You can't marry him! It would ruin everything! He must have a wife of his status!" He gripped her wrist, pulling her up to him. _

_She pulled back out of his grip. "Don't touch me! What's happened to you? You were one of my closest friends when we were children. Now all you care about is power…and status! Why?" _

_Seto growled and turned to leave. "I was weak…" _

_Téana sighed and brushed the dirt off her robes. "What's happening to everyone?"_

_Seto walked away, holding something hard and round in his hand._

_***_

_Seto walked toward the palace and spoke to the main guard. "Tell the prince…we have a traitor in our midst. This was found near the enemies' base." He held up the ring he stole from Téana. "It was a gift from the prince to his lady friend. She is the betrayer." _

_The guard nodded and headed off to the palace. _

_Téana packed her things and decided to have one last look at the palace she spent most of her childhood in. "Bel um Fal…when we first met…you were a snobby little brat. Now look at you…such a handsome gentleman…a great ruler to be and…my fiancé…now I have to leave you and most of my life? NO! I won't do it!!!" She ran toward the gates of the palace. "BEL UM FAL!!!" _

_The prince turned hastily at the call of his name. "Téana?" _

_She ran into his arms. "I can't do it…I can't leave you…my home…our friends…" _

_He sighed and held her close. _

_"My prince! Release her! She has betrayed us!" _

_Téana felt herself being pulled away from the prince and into the arms of a rough guard. He pinned her arms behind her back, causing her to cry out in pain._

_"Where is this proof? I refuse to believe this!" _

_Seto smirked. "I found this at the enemy base! He showed him the ring. She's fooled us all!" _

_Téana gasped. "NO! It's not true!" _

_Bel um Fal looked at her and then Seto. He starred at the ring and his eyes suddenly shone a light crimson. He bowed his head; tears streaming down his cheeks. "It is the end for you betrayer!" He pulled out a sword and ran it through his lovers' chest. _

_She cried out and collapsed. _

_Bel um Fal took the ring from Seto. "Why?" He asked. A sudden commotion interrupted his thoughts. "Now what?"_

A bright light flashed and Yami was kneeling on the ground. Téa was holding her chest. 

"Wha…were we just…what happened?" 

Shadi walked up to them. "I let you see your past through their eyes. You felt everything they went through. Now you see…young Téana was not the betrayer. Seto tricked you because of his selfish love for your fiancé…" 

Yami stood up. "I know…I felt it all…saw it all…I was such a fool…I deserved my fate." He put his head down and clenched his fists. 

Téa walked up to him. "Don't think like that. No one could have proven it untrue. It was perfectly planned. I know Téana understands. I know I do too. We can't change the past…but when can fix the present." 

Yami looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "All of my friends…Jono…Honda…Maya…Téana…even Seto, who betrayed me. Everyone died…all because of this thing!" He ripped the puzzle off his neck, threatening to smash it again. 

"NO!" Téa and Shadi grabbed his arm, holding him back. 

"If you destroy it…all hope is lost!" 

"Yami, you can't do this!" 

"Urgh…LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" A flash of lightening surrounded him and Téa and Shadi flew backwards. 

"Oh no! He's lost control!" Shadi shouted.

"What, what do you mean?" 

"I mean, run!!!" He started to run through the labyrinth of the young pharaoh's' mind. 

Téa soon followed. "What should we do?" 

"Get as far away form him as possible!" 

Yami rose off the ground, floating in the air. His eyes glowing bright red, dark circles were under his eyes. "So, they want to play a game if hunt the prey, eh? Sounds like fun!" He flew off towards the duo. 

"When Yami lost control of his heart the darkness within the puzzle consumed him! You might say he is possessed!" 

"Great…" Téa replied dryly.

***

"Ok, I can do this! I did it before! Oh man…he's got a new REBD! Where's Yugi when I need him? Joey whined. 

Yugi was still unconscious along with Téa. But, deep inside the puzzle, Shadi and Téa ran from the demonic Yami, who was closing in quickly.

**To be continued…**


	12. I'll Always Be There

**Chapter 12: **

I'll Always Be There

Téa and Shadi ran through the complicated labyrinth that was Yami Yugi's mind. "How do we get out of here?" Téa groaned, feeling her legs start to give out. 

"I don't know; the last time I escaped here, Yugi and the Dark Magician helped me. I do not even know where the Dark Magician is. We seem to be in an entirely different area then last time." 

"Wonderful…" She sighed, looking at the stairs going left, right, up and down_. How the heck do you climb these upside-down stairs? _ She suddenly felt the room shifting. Startled, she grabbed a hold of Shadi's cloak. "Eeek! This is worse then those rides at the amusement park!" 

Shadi ignored the clinging girl. "Most unusual…no matter where we go, it always ends up right side up for us. If I am correct in saying…if anyone saw us right now…we would appear to be…" 

Téa squeezed her eyes shut. "I know, I know! We're upside down! Now let's get ourselves right side up!" Téa jumped off the steps and suddenly the room shifted again. Shadi glanced at her and saw her standing sideways on the stairs. She sweat-dropped. 

"This isn't any better…is it?" She looked over at Shadi, exasperated. 

He shook his head. "These stairs weren't like this last time. It seems the spirits mind has grown even more complicated. 

"So, how many traps did you encounter last time?"  She asked.

"Just two…because Yugi saved me. No matter what door we go through, some kind of trap awaits us." 

"Ok, we'll just have to try them all then…there has to be an exit somewhere…" She jumped down and rejoined Shadi. "Since going up and down these stairs is no use, it's obvious the exit lies behind one of these doors." She commented, pointed at the door behind them. 

Shadi nodded. Téa opened the door behind them. 

A long corridor was before them, paintings on every side and two torches hung on each side of a door, with stairs leading upwards. 

"Is it safe?" She asked, tip-toeing in carefully. 

"I don't know…I have never seen…" He stopped when an arrow shot right through his turban. His eyes grew wide. Téa froze in her spot and sweat-dropped. "Téa, what did you do?" He asked calmly. 

"I uh…" She looked down at her feet and saw a stone slab pushed down. "I think I stepped on a switch, that had a trap planted…" Shadi moved forward, and this time an arrow whizzed by Téa, just missing her head. She backed up and more arrows flew out of the paintings. "Ok, this is getting ridiculous. She ran, weaving and dodging arrows, and made it to the doors. Shadi soon followed. "Safe!" She cried happily. All of a sudden, the paintings all aimed their arrows at the two of them. Téa face-faulted. "Or, maybe not…" Shadi grabbed her hand, and dragged her up the stairs, just as the arrows shot the spot they were previously in. 

Once upstairs, Téa peeked around the corner. "No paintings…let's go…" Before Shadi could warn her, the steps sunk down, forming a slide. The two of them went sliding down and into a heap on the floor. "When I find Yugi, I am going to smash that puzzle over his head!" She threatened. 

"I don't think that's a…" 

Téa cut him off. "Oh shut up!!!" She shouted, standing up. 

Shadi shrugged and walked passed her and through the door. "I think we are almost free…" He said quietly. 

Téa stopped her yelling and walked up to him. "Free? How can you tell?" 

He pointed to the door in front of them. Téa walked over to it and opened it up. A long set of golden stairs lead upwards once again. "More stairs…" She fell down exhausted. Shadi began to climb the stairs. 

"Come, the millennium key is pointing me in this direction!" 

Téa began to count the steps they had ascended. "2045…2067…3000…" Téa crawled up the last step, gasping for air. "I'm going to kill him…even though he's already dead…I'll find a way to bring him back to life so I can kill him again!" 

Shadi chuckled. "I'm impressed, Téa. Not many normal humans could survive that climb." 

"You aren't normal, I take it?" She spat. 

"No, actually." 

Téa collapsed. "Figures…" She suddenly had an idea. "Hey, does this mean, you don't tire?" 

"Not really, why?" 

"Oh, no reason…" She walked over to him. "Just that, for now on, you can carry me!" 

"What?" He asked in shock. 

"If I walk one more step, my feet will fall off! Bend over turban boy! You are carrying me out of here! It's your fault I ended up like this in the first place!" She jumped on his back. Shadi was about to protest, but sighed and complied. Hoping that it would shut her up. He carried her piggyback style up the rest of the stairs. There were 2000 more to go. 

They finally reached the top and he gently set her down. "We're here!" He raised his voice slightly, causing her to wake up. 

"Huh? How long did it take anyways?" She asked, standing up shakily. 

"Considering your weight, about two hours." 

Téa was close to jumping him and strangling him, but held back and walked over to the doors on each side of them. One had a gentle colouring to it, with a kiddie like atmosphere. The other side was dank, moss was growing on the walls, and the eye of Horus was in the middle, with a cryptic feeling. "W…Where are we?" 

"At the beginning. If I remember correctly, these are the two Yugi's minds. 

Téa ran her hand across the door of the spirit. "Creepy…" She walked over to the other door and smiled. "That's the Yugi I know." She opened the door and was smacked in the face with a stuffed teddy bear. "What the!" She exclaimed. 

"It appears that young Yugi's mind is in defence right now. I never encountered this before. He walked in the room, and a small remote controlled car zoomed at his foot, smashing into it. "Ow! Why that…" He was about to step on the car, when a panda bear smacked him in the face knocking him to the floor. 

"You ok?" Téa asked, giggling at the sight before her. 

Shadi, looking un-amused sat up and tossed the panda back in the room. "I'm fine. Let's go!" He stood up and once again tried to enter the room, this time thousands of animals was thrown out and buried him in a pile of bears and pandas. "Ok, that's it…I give up. It seems he doesn't trust me, Téa you go in there!" He said in a muffled tone. All she saw was his arm, and a finger pointing at the door. 

Téa compiled and stood up. She walked into the room, and saw a mess of toys scattered everywhere. "Whoa…Yugi's mom would have a fit if she saw how messy his mind's uh…room was." A few stuffed animals flew at her, but she managed to dodge them. "Yugi, are you here? We want to help you…please don't lock us out…" 

***

Joey was beginning to lose hope. Yugi wasn't around when he needed him most, and Rex was already at a 500-point lead. He needed to find a way to knock down his life points, and fast! "There has to be something I can do…" He picked up his next card. "Time wizard…I just don't think I can chance this card again…" He sighed and placed it gently in his hand. "I guess I'll defend for now…" He glanced over at Yugi. "Come on, Yugi…I need you…"

***

Téa glanced around, looking for some hint of life. "Yugi is still unconscious, so he shouldn't have let here…where is he?" She turned around and went back outside. Shadi was pulling himself out of the pile of toys. Téa helped him up. "So much for seeking Yugi's help…" 

Shadi lifted the key up. "I was sure it was pulling us in the right direction. I could even sense the young one nearby." 

Téa frowned. "Maybe it's broken…" She closed the door and walked over to Yami Yugi's soul room. 

"What about in here?" Shadi shook his head. "We already came from this direction…" 

Téa leaned against the wall. "Great…does this mean we're stuck?" 

"No, sooner or later the possessed spirit will find us…" 

Téa shuddered. "Not exactly something I am looking forward to..." _Yugi…where are you? Can't you see we want to help…? _Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "Wait a minute…when Yami was losing it…he yanked the puzzle off his neck. He never put it back on! Maybe we can find it and find a way to lure him to us!" 

"It might work…let's see if I can locate it." He closed his eyes. 

Téa sighed, her arms crossed as she slid down, resting on the floor. "Why do I feel like I am being watched?" She asked herself, turning around behind her. "Hmmm…" She shrugged.  "Shadi? Have you found it yet?" 

Shadi opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes, this way…" 

She eagerly stood up and ran over to him. "Thank god, I was getting so creeped out here!" She shivered involuntarily. 

 "It's close by, do not worry." He opened the door to Yami's soul room and preceded to walk past the long flight of stairs they had climbed earlier, and made a left turn down a long corridor instead. Téa followed closely behind, never letting go of his shoulder.  "It's in here but…this isn't where we first encountered him." 

"Just go in! The sooner we get out of here, the better!" A clicking sound was heard and the door opened. Téa looked around her, but darkness shrouded her view. "Where's a light when you need one?" As if by her command, the room brightened up, torches lighting up on each side of the walls. In the middle of the room was the millennium puzzle, and a small figure huddled over it. "Who…who's there?" She asked quietly. 

"No! Don't come any closer!" The voice warned, but it was too late. Téa had already been walking, and suddenly the floor crumbled beneath her feet. "Ahhh!" She screamed, reaching for the ledge. 

"Téa!" The voice cried. He came into the light, and reached out to her. 

"Yugi?" She gasped. 

Yugi tried with all his might to reach for her hand, but he was too far away. "You have to get out of there! If you fall…" 

 "She'll be lost forever. Right, Téa?" Shadi smirked evilly. 

"S…Shadi?" She asked, wondering what he was up too. 

"Close…but try again." He joked, as a light surrounded him. Soon, before her eyes, Yami was standing above her. 

"Where…what did you do with Shadi?" 

Yami chuckled. "After those stupid stuffed toys buried him alive, I was able to take his place. He's still back where I left him." 

"So that's who was looking at me in the shadows…" She tried to get a better grip on the ledge. "You jerk! You've been playing with me all along!" She felt her grasp slipping. 

"Téa!" Yugi cried, trying to find a way to get around the pit. 

"I…I'm ok, Yugi!" She looked back up at Yami. "What's happened to you? You always protected Yugi, me and everyone else. Why are you doing this? Is it just because of a mistake in your past? We all make mistakes! That shouldn't be a cause to go insane! I know how much pain your heart is in…but how can you right a wrong if you are trying to kill those who helped you?" 

Yami showed no emotion in his face. "I have my reasons…and it's not any of your concern!" He snapped. 

"Yes it is! If you haven't forgotten…" She sighed, and lifted her dangling arm up, holding the ring on the chain. "We're in this together!" She slipped and tried to reach the ledge, but this time, she slid off even more. 

"Yami! I know you're still in there! Don't do this to her! She loves you!" 

Téa looked over questionably at Yugi. "Yugi?" She asked, puzzled. 

"Love?  No, she doesn't love me.  I'm just Yugi to her, just her childhood friend." Came a deep reply. 

She glanced up, most likely for the last time. "All this time…you said you trusted me and now you say this?  Why?  

He shook his head. "Because I believed that you always saw Yugi in me…and not who I really was."  He glared and walked over to the edge, about to knock her off for good, or so she thought. 

"No!" Yugi cried, helplessly. 

"Go ahead…do it…" She cried. "It's obvious you are going to anyways…Yami." She felt herself slip off. 

"No, Téa…I'm sorry. It's time something is truly done about this!" He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up with all his might. Téa climbed up. She collapsed in his arms. 

"I knew you weren't evil…" She stood up, and reached out a hand to him. 

"Come on, Yami. Let's go! Let's finish this together!" She smiled. 

Yami just looked sadly at her and Yugi. "No…it's already finished." 

"Yami…?" Yugi asked, sensing deep inside what the spirit was about to do. 

"I…can't control these emotions, and I will only put you in danger. It's best I don't follow you anymore. Thank you for accepting me…and showing me true friendship. I haven't felt that in a long time. I'm just sorry it had to come this. But, I will make things right!" The gap repaired itself, as Yami proceeded towards Yugi. He yanked the puzzle out of Yugi's grip. "I'll need this to finish things off!" 

Yugi jumped up, snatching the puzzle away. "No! Give it back!" 

Yami tugged back on it and then let go with a sigh. 

Téa was about to freak out. The puzzle wasn't steady with all of that tossing and grabbing. "Will you guys please stop arguing!"  

Yami nodded and faced Yugi. "Yugi…you have to trust me!" 

Yugi looked into his eyes. They were no longer red, it seems Téa got through to him. "Ok…" He lifted the puzzle up, but it slipped out of his grasp and smashed into a million pieces on the floor. 

All three sweat-dropped. 

"Well, this is going to complicate things…" Yami said in an unusually high-pitched voice. He looked over at Téa. 

"Yami…you're…" 

He reached out to touch her cheek, and his hand passed right through. He looked over in a panic at Yugi and tried to touch him the same, and sadly he went through him as well. 

"Yugi…" He said before disappearing entirely. 

"NO!!!" Téa covered her face and sobbed. 

"Téa…I can't sense him anymore!" He began to cry too.

"He is a brave man…a truly remarkable pharaoh." Téa and Yugi glanced up and saw Shadi standing above them. 

"Is he really gone?" Téa asked, through sobs. 

"I don't think so…but for now, we need to worry about saving your other friends. If you really want to see him again, your hearts will find a way. 

Finding hope in his words, Téa and Yugi stopped crying. They stood up, holding hands.  "Let's get out of here…" They nodded. A light flashed, and everything went blank.

Joey was down to 550 life points, and Rex was at 700. "Argh! I guess I have no choice!" He threw down 'Time Wizard' and prayed it would win it for him.

Yugi sat up, rubbing his head. The millennium puzzle was still hanging around his neck, but it looked different. Instead of a sparkling gold, it was greenish and cracked. Ages old, with scratches and dirt all over it. 

Téa opened her eyes. "Yugi…" She smiled, relived to see her friend safe. She glanced down at the puzzle. "What happened?" 

Yugi lifted the puzzle up. "I don't know…but I think this is how it's really suppose to look. It's like…the spirit isn't in the puzzle anymore." He cupped it in his hands and felt tears sliding down his cheeks. "I…I loved him. He was the best friend anyone could ever have, he was like a brother to me…" 

Téa cupped her hands underneath Yugi's. "We all loved him in our own way. But remember what Shadi said? He isn't really gone. He may not be able to inhabit your body, but he'll find a way to reach us. If I remember correctly, without a host, he's just…" 

(A wandering spirit?) 

Téa gasped. "Huh? Who said that?" 

(It's been only a few minutes and you've forgotten me already, Téa?) 

"Y… Yami?" 

(Right. Since I don't have a host, I'm pretty much invisible. Though I think Yugi can see me sometimes.) 

Yugi looked up and saw a ghostly Yami crouched down, talking to Téa. "Yami!" He cried, running to hug him. Unfortunately, he went right through him and landed on top of Téa. 

"Yugi!" She jumped to her feet. "What was that all about? You almost killed me!" 

Yugi stood up, blushing. "Hey, it's not my fault. I forgot that he was invisible!" 

Téa crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine, I'll accept your apology this time." 

Yugi smiled and then frowned. "Hey! I didn't apologize!" 

Téa giggled. "Seriously though, how can you help us, if you can't even touch us or converse with us normally?" 

(I'm not really sure, but I do know I can never go back inside Yugi's mind again, unless the puzzle is repaired. Which is slightly impossible at the moment, seeing as it is within the decrypted puzzle. It was a foolish thing that happened…and not very wise.) He floated over to Yugi. (However, if you wish, I could possess you entirely for the time being?) 

Yugi jumped back. "That's not funny!" 

Yami smiled. (Only joking partner!) 

Téa rolled her eyes. 

Yugi suddenly heard a commotion and ran over to where Joey was.

"Alright! It landed on time warp! This is it!" 

Rex was horrified. "No…not again!!!" Suddenly, it moved once more and landed on the skulls. 

"What?" Joey gasped. "Oh no!" 

"Joey, you still have a trump card!" Joey looked at his hand. Then he picked up a card and smiled. "Hey, you're right!" He threw down "Devil's Die" 

Rex looked puzzled at the card. "Huh?" 

Joey rolled a die and it landed on 6. "Hah! Your monsters lose 6000 attack and defence!" 

"NO!!!" Rex pulled at his hair. 

"Now, REBD attack!" The rest of Rex's life points went to 0. "I won!" Joey shouted happily. 

"Yes." Amons said, clapping. "And now Rex's soul is mine!" He watched as a light grew around Rex and soon his body disappeared. 

"I'm sorry, man…" Joey said, sadly. 

Yugi ran over to congratulate him. 

"I knew I could do it with your help, Yugi!" 

Yugi smiled. "Anything for you, Joey.

Téa watched her friends smiling happily. Somehow, she felt like crying though. She sniffed and felt tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away. Yami moved closer to her and noticed her sadness. 

(What's wrong?) 

Téa jumped back slightly. "I don't think I'll ever get used to just hearing your voice. Um, nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit emotional that Joey won, that's all…" She put her head down and looked at the ring hanging on her necklace. "We'll be ok, right? We'll all make it out of here…?" 

(I hope so, Téa. I really hope so…) 

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Well, tried to anyways. He basically let his hand hover just over her shoulder, so it wouldn't go through it. 

Téa, oblivious to his touch, walked over to where Yugi and Joey were. "Hey, Joey. Congrats!" She hugged him tightly. 

"Whoa, hey Téa, I didn't think you were that worried." 

Téa looked up blushing. "Of course I was. How could I not be? You guys are duelling at such high stakes…" She felt tears starting to overcome her. 

Joey wrapped his arms around her, while Yugi placed a hand on her back, trying to calm her.

(She blames herself for all of this. I know it…but one thing bothers me the most.) He looked up at Amons. (This guy seems to have a familiar air about him. Like we've met him before. This whole tournament…it's like…Déjà vu…but why?)

Next up… 

_Marik Ishtar VS Aaron Jackson_

Yugi looked up. "Marik? He's here? I need to talk to him…that is, if he wins this duel."

Marik Yugi form behind. "Not confident I'll win?"

Yugi spun around to face the blond Egyptian.

"I only have a minute!  Yugi…meet me after this duel at the inn outside the castle. I know a way to escape Amons seal. Just trust me, you'll be able to leave. Just make sure you aren't seen by anyone. Come alone. I have a plan."  He left to head for the arena.

"Yugi…" Téa said unsurely.  

He shook his head. "No, it's ok, Téa. I trust him." 

Téa sighed. "Alright, Yugi. If you trust him then I do too." She smiled. 

Yugi seemed hesitant, but then he reached up and brushed some dishevelled hair out of her face. 

"Yugi…?" 

He smiled brightly. "Are you going to be ok?" 

She nodded. "Yes, I just needed a good cry." 

He removed his hand. "Ok, then. Just remember, I'm here if you ever need anything!" 

Téa smiled. "I know, thank you." 

"You're welcome, Téa!" He turned around to face the duellists. 

Téa clutched the ring tightly. "Everything _is going to be ok. I just know it!"_

To be continued… 


	13. Unmasked

  


Ok, things are fixed now.  I had lost this story on file, now it's back.  I'll be able to update it every day now!

**Chapter 13: **

Unmasked

Seto Kaiba leaned back in his chair, awaiting the duel between Marik Ishtar and Aaron Jackson, to begin. Without even realizing it, he glanced over at Téa Gardner. A sudden flash occurred and he saw a woman looking similar to Téa, looking up at him with sad eyes. He gasped and rubbed his eyes. 

Mokuba looked up at him with concern. "Are you ok, Seto?" 

Kaiba nodded and rubbed his temples lightly. "I'm fine…just a little dizzy…" He murmured. 

Mokuba kept his gaze on his brother, knowing that what he told him was only half true. "Whatever you say…big brother…"

Téa glanced to the side of her, catching Kaiba looking at her. _What's he up to now? _She shivered involuntarily as past memories began to flood through her mind. "Ah…my head…everything is getting so blurry." Yami sensed Téa's weakening state and tried to reach out to her, but he knew it would be useless. He would just go right through her. "What's happening? Yugi?" She asked, looking helplessly at her smaller friend. Grabbing her head, she collapsed on the floor, blacking out. 

Yugi ran to her side and lifted her up. "Téa! What's wrong? Wake up! Téa? Téa!!!"

***

_Bright lights filled the air as the festival started. People were dressed in colourful outfits of every kind. It was very magical. Téana stood at the side of a flowing fountain. She was supposed to meet Bel um Fal there. Her hair was up with a veil tied around a hairpiece. It was gold, with rubies aligning it. She wore a pink and blue skirt, with an almost transparent material covering over the top of the skirt. On her arms were gold bands, and a gold necklace strung around her neck. She wore three separate gold rings on her fingers, and gold earrings with rubies embedded in the centre.  Bel um Fal had given her the dress as a gift, so she could join the party, seeing as she was not of royalty. What's taking him so long? I feel so silly just standing here, watching royalty of all kind walk by me, thinking me a servant most likely. She began to fuss with her hair, trying to calm her nerves. From the distance, she could make out a man with long purple and gold robes. His brown hair was hidden beneath a large headdress. It was none other then her old friend Seto. Seto…what's happened to you? You've changed so much. It's like I don't even know you anymore… She sighed and turned her back to the crowed. A shadowed figure approached her from behind. He wrapped his arms gently around her, hugging her closely to his chest. His arms were warm and inviting. "I was wondering when you would come." She sighed deeply, leaning back into his touch. He nuzzled her hair gently. Suddenly, she felt soft lips kissing her neck in a very passionate way. She moaned lightly and closed her eyes, taking in the sensation. He continued to kiss her neck, moving towards her cheek. _

_"You are truly a goddess, Téana…" _

_Téana froze. Her eyes grew wide and she held back a shriek. Turning around quickly, her eyes met with icy blue eyes. "S…Seto?" She gasped, turning deep red in the face. "What do you…WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She bellowed, causing the crowed to draw their attention towards her. _

_Seto backed up. "Forgive me! I don't…I don't know what came over me…"_

_ Téana crossed her arms and huffed. "What's happened to you, Seto? I've never seen you like this before!" _

_Seto bowed his head and sighed. "I think I love you, Téana!" _

_Téana's eyes opened wide, and just as she was about to speak, a familiar voice interrupted. _

_"My, you sure are looking flustered, Téana! Is everything ok?" _

_Seto turned around to see Bel um Fal standing before him. Téana frowned. "Yes…I'm ok. Just a little hot. It's unusually warm tonight." She turned away, her face growing hotter. _

_"I see. I would have to agree with you. Seto, I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you would be off with the other priests." _

_"I have been, you majesty. I just wanted to say hello to my old friend, Téana. She was looking quite lonely by that fountain. I wasn't sure if she came alone or not." _

_"Very well, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with her." _

_"Yes, of course." He bowed and walked off into the crowed. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw the prince comforting a shaking Téana. "Some day, you will be mine!" His eyes glowed a faint red._

***

Kaiba opened his eyes and saw a crowed of people staring down at him in concern. 

"Are you ok, Kaiba?" Mai asked curiously. 

"Uh, what happened?" He asked, rubbing his head. 

"You fainted…about the same time as Téa did." She turned around and pointed to Téa who appeared to be waking up as well. Yugi was holding her shoulders tightly, while Joey was lifting her to her feet. 

"So…she must have seen it too…" He looked up and spotted Ishizu staring at him with a very unexplainable expression on her face. 

Téa grabbed onto Yugi's shoulder for support as she opened her eyes slowly. "Yugi…Joey…what happened?" 

"You fainted, just like Kaiba did. We were all surprised by this. You ok?"  Joey asked. 

Téa nodded and allowed herself to be helped into a seat at the table. "Yes, I'm ok. Sorry, I've been doing that a lot lately." She blushed. 

"It's ok, Téa. But if you are feeling like this, you should go see the doctor. I'm sure Amons would trust us if we took you there. He could even bring a guard a long if he's worried." 

"I'm fine, Yugi. But, maybe it is a good idea." 

Bakura walked up to Téa. "If it's ok with you, I'll take her." 

Yugi nodded. "Ok, Bakura. Let's go ask Amons." 

They nodded and waved over to a guard.

Marik was half way through his match, oblivious to the commotion that has just occurred. All that mattered was defeating his opponent_. I have to win this match!_ He looked up at Amons. _Bastard, I know who you are and you won't get away with this._ "Ok, here's my card and it's obvious I've won!" 

Aaron laughed evilly. "I think not, boy!" 

Marik's eyes widened. "No!" His opponent turned over the trap card "Black Hole"

Amons was enjoying the pure terror on Marik's face. A slight tapping on his shoulder caused him to turn around abruptly. "What is it, now?" He snapped. His white bangs falling in his face. He raked his fingers through his hair, furiously.

The guard cowered slightly. "S…Sorry to bother you, sir…but we have a slight problem."

Téa started to feel herself losing consciousness once again. Her head lolled to the side, leaning against Bakura's shoulder. 

"Yugi, we have to hurry, she's not looking too well. Something's wrong…" 

Yugi nodded, eying the ring on her neck. He reached for it, and a barrier of light flashed and burnt his hand. "Ah!" He cried, grabbing his hand in pain. 

"Yugi…" Joey whispered. 

They all looked down at Yugi's hand, the flesh was slightly melted off it. 

"Are you ok, man?" 

Yugi winced. "Yes, but we have to get the ring away from her…somehow!" He tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it tightly around his burning hand. "There, much better!" 

Bakura forced a small smile. 

Téa began to mumble something in her sleep. "S…Se…Why? What are you…no…don't…Seto…" 

"Seto? Is she talking about Kaiba?" Joey asked, scratching his head. 

"I don't know…but maybe…" Yugi glanced over his shoulder at Kaiba. "Naw…must be my imagination…" 

"Very well!" Amons stated, clapping his hands together. "She may rest, but if any of them even try to head for the exit, kill them!" 

The guard nodded and returned to the group. 

"So, the little flower is having bad dreams, eh? Think of what will happen if you end up putting that ring on little girl!" He grinned enjoying the mental picture forming in his mind.

***

After the guard led them to the hospital wing, he waited outside, guarding the door as told by Amons. Bakura laid Téa on the bed and covered her with a thin blanket. Since it was the hot desert, she wouldn't be too cold. Bakura pulled up a chair and moved it to her bedside. He leaned his elbow on the side of her bed and rested his head on his hand. He stared at her, watching her breathing, making sure nothing was abnormal. "Just what is happening around here?" 

Téa moaned and rolled over, her eyes fluttered open. She looked over and spotted Bakura at the end of the bed. "Where are we?" She asked weakly. 

"Shhh, it's ok, Téa. You are in the hospital wing; we decided you would be safer here. Amons surprisingly allowed us to take you here, and brought along just one guard to keep an eye on us. Yugi and Joey are still at the hall, I convinced them to stay there and keep an eye on Kaiba. He wasn't looking too well himself." 

Téa nodded. "I noticed…thanks for bringing me here." She smiled. 

"You're welcome." He smiled brightly. 

After a while, Bakura nodded off. Téa looked warmly at him and reached over to run her fingers through his shaggy white hair. "You stayed up almost all night, you poor thing." She gasped when she saw a transparent hand brush against her forehead. "Yami?" She asked, looking up. 

("You can see me?") He asked in surprise. 

"Yes…for some reason I can." 

He smiled. (How are you feeling?) 

She chuckled. "Like I was hit by a 747!" 

He laughed, and then he face grew darker. (I'm…sorry, Téa. It's my fault that all of this has happened. I never should have even given Téana that ring in the first place.) 

Téa reached up and watched as her hand went through his chest. She frowned. "Don't blame yourself, Yami. You did love her after all. But, tell me one thing…was Seto in love with Téana?" 

Yami looked away, his face growing harsh. (Yes…as Shadi had showed us. But even before that, I knew, somehow…especially at the festival.) 

Téa jumped up. "What?" 

Yami was startled by her reaction. (I take it you know what I'm talking about?) 

Téa, laid back down. "Yes…before you showed up…Seto…" 

The door suddenly burst open and Kaiba stood in the doorway, panting. "Téa…what the hell is going on?" He walked up to her and wrapped his hands around her throat. "This is all your fault!" His eyes were glowing red. This wasn't Seto Kaiba. 

"Ah…I don't understand…" She choked. 

Yami was beyond enraged, but every time he tried to grab Kaiba's hands, he went right through them. 

"Ka…Ugh, let me go! You're hurting me!" 

"No, Téana…I won't!" 

"What?" She knew that name too well. As if by instinct, she blurted out a name. "Priest Seto?" 

A pale almost claw like hand gripped Kaiba's hand tightly and squeezed it till he let go. Kaiba looked up and saw Dark Bakura. 

"Release her…" He whispered in a threatening tone. 

Kaiba obeyed and then punched him in the face. Dark Bakura blocked it and backhanded him into the wall. He fell limply to his side. Téa was more afraid then ever now. 

"You!" She hissed, jumping off the bed. "Why did you save me?" 

Dark Bakura laughed. It's time I take this ring back!" He grabbed for the necklace, but Téa pushed the bed into his stomach. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. 

Téa slipped on the shiny floor, but regained her balance and flew out the door. 

Dark Bakura was on his knees, trying to regain the air he lost. "You brat!  I wasn't even going to hurt you!" He got up and followed her out the door. 

***

Marik watched as the last of his opponents life points faded away. "Sorry…" He said. He looked over at Yugi and winked. 

Yugi nodded and casually slipped through the crowed, towards the doors. After a brief second, he past by two sleeping guards and made a quick turn down a long hall and through a door leading to a place with a lot of paintings and columns. "I hope he knows what he's doing!"

Ishizu stood up abruptly. Shadi questioned her, but all he got in return was a wave of her hand, commanding him to be quiet. She lifted the velvet curtain up and walked through a small passageway leading to Amons chambers. Amons was too busy watching the duellists to even notice her absence. Ishizu walked silently into Amons bedroom and opened up a wooden drawer. She reached in, searching for something. But what she was searching for, even she didn't know. But, as long as it was something to stop all of this madness, she would keep searching till she found it. She felt a small metal piece brush against her fingers. Curiously she pulled it out and smiled. Jackpot! It was a golden key. She eyed the room and noticed a large painting just over Amons bed. On the painting was a beautiful woman with blonde hair, wearing a purple gown. "So…it's you, isn't it?" She pushed the bed aside and lifted the painting up. She smiled when she saw a small door hidden beneath it. She placed they key gently in the lock and heard a small click. The door creaked open and she slipped inside, closing the door behind her. "Now…where would you put it?" She mused to herself. Walking down an unending stairwell.

Back at the hall, Mokuba was growing worried, for his brother hadn't returned yet. He decided to search for him, but Mai stopped him. 

"If you leave and it's your turn, we'll be disqualified." She reminded him. 

He nodded. "But, Seto is gone!" 

Mai's face faulted. "What?" 

"Just a while ago." 

"Oh my…" She stood up. "Now, I want you to stay here, I'll be right back!" With that said, she took off towards the doors. 

"But…" He stammered but it was too late she was already long gone. "Ohhh…" He groaned.

Amons looked behind him, noticing the absence of Ishizu. He then looked downwards and saw Mai, Kaiba and Yugi missing. "Where the hell did everyone go?" He hissed. "No! She couldn't have!" He stood up and left Shadi. "That little…well, she'll have quite the surprise in store for her!" He walked through the same hidden passage to his room and opened the painting up. "Now my little one, where could you have gone?"

Ishizu finally made her way down to the bottom of the stairs and saw a green door before her. "Looks like this is it…" With a sigh, she opened the door and gasped. A large transparent jar was glowing in the middle of the room. Weird looking wires were attached to the walls, with a faint green light emitting from the jar. Ishizu approached the jar and tried to peek inside. The glass was fogged over though. She leaned in closer and brushed her hand across the glass. A face popped out of nowhere, from behind the glass and howled at her. She screamed and jumped backwards. She tripped over a wire and fell to the floor. A long purple robe brushed across her face. She looked up and saw Amons glaring at her. 

"I was wondering when you would betray me!" He lifted his hand up and a faint pink light formed around Ishizu. 

"You wont' get away with this! Yugi will stop you!" She sat up. 

"I think not!" He raised his hand up more, and smiled devilishly down at her. "Goodbye, my little princess!" 

Ishizu screamed as she felt herself being torn in two. A faint white form left her body and was sucked into the jar. Her body fell limply to the floor and her eyes went blank. Amons walked back out onto the balcony and locked the door behind him. He grinned at Shadi and took his place at the front chair. 

Shadi glared at him and eyed the door behind the curtain. "Ishizu…"

***

Yami caught up with the puffing girl.  (He's not going to hurt you!  Why must you protect that thing?  He wants to help you!)

"Because I feel it shouldn't end up in anyone else hands.  I don't want anyone hurt.  Not even that Bakura!"

Yami sighed.  (Very well…then I suggest you run faster!) 

"Oh god! I will never complain I don't exercise ever again!" She forced herself to go faster.

***

Yugi waited for second and then snuck by a pacing guard. He quietly opened the door, which led outside. "Ok, now I need to find this Inn." He walked around the side of the castle and out into the town square. He looked through all of the rows of shops and came to a stop at a tall building, with the words "Pharaoh's Inn" printed on a large stone tablet. "This must be it." He walked inside and shielded his eyes from the fog forming in the room. It stung his eyes, but he pressed on, looking for Marik. He spotted a lone figure at the back, with tanned skin and short blond hair. "There he is!"

***

Mai ran down the hall, searching for the hospital. After a while, she found it and opened the door cautiously. She turned a light on and found Kaiba unconscious on the floor. The bed was knocked over and a vase was smashed to pieces on the table. "What the heck?" She ran over to Kaiba and slapped his face. "Hey! Wake up!" 

Kaiba moaned and opened his eyes. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped, pushing her hand away from his face. 

"Well, not the 'thank you' I expected, but it'll have to do I guess." She teased. "Now, what happened? Where are Téa and Bakura?" 

"I don't know. Bakura went nuts and threw me into the wall. That's all I remember." He suddenly bolted up. "Where's Mokuba?" 

Mai rolled her eyes. 'He's safe. I suggest we head back to the hall, in case our names come up next!" 

Kaiba nodded.

***

"So, what did you call me here for?" Yugi asked, sitting himself on a stool. 

"Yugi…I need you to know something about Amons. He's not who he seems to be!" 

Yugi titled his head to the side. "What do you mean?" 

"Yugi…Amons name is really…"

***

Joey fiddled nervously with his pockets. His finger brushed against a hard paper and he pulled it out of his pocket. 

"What have you go there, Joey?" Serenity asked, peeking over his shoulder. 

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about this!" Listen sis, I know who Amons is! "He's…"

***

Téa ran as fast as she could, and still Dark Bakura pursued her. "Téa!!! Give it up! You can't run forever!  I told you I wouldn't hurt you.  We need to get that ring away from you!  Believe me!" 

"Oh yeah!" She shot back, trying to hide the fact she was protecting him. "Prove it!" She gasped. She saw a door coming closer and decided to break through it at any cost.

Dark Bakura sighed in frustration.  "I would love to, but you need to… Téa stop!  Don't! It's a dead end!"  He reached out but it was too late.

 Téa heard Dark Bakura's warning but before she knew it she was just balancing on the edge of the ledge.  Amons was below, talking to the crowed of people. It seems something had come up and he postponed the duels. "Hell!" She cursed uncharacteristically and felt herself topple over the edge. 

(Téa!!!) Yami and Dark Bakura cried out as they saw her fall off. 

Amons looked up at the commotion and saw Téa heading right for him. 

"Ahhh!!!" She cried, her eyes tightly closed. She landed right on top of Amons and knocked him over. He yelled and landed on his head. His headdress popped off. Téa groaned and opened her eyes. She screamed when she saw that Amons has only one eye. He threw her off him and stood up. His silver hair cascaded over his face, concealing his missing eye. Téa stood up and gasped. 

***

"Pegasus?" Yugi cried out and ran out of the Inn at top speed, with Marik following behind him.

***

"Pegasus?" Serenity and Mokuba blurted out. Joey nodded.

***

"Pegasus?" Téa questioned, gaping at the sad looking man trying to hide his missing eye with his hand.

***

"Hey you! Stop!!!" 

Mai turned hastily to find a bunch of guards coming at her and Kaiba. 

"Looks like we'll have to run!" 

Kaiba smirked. "Not likely!" He raised his hand up and a fire-like substance flew out of his palm, knocking the guards over. He looked at his hand in shock. 

"Wow, you sure are armed, Kaiba." Mai stated: impressed with what she had witnessed. 

"What's happening to me?" He asked. He shook and fell to his knees. 

Mai put her arm around him, trying to sooth the sobbing man.

***

Yami and Dark Bakura gaped at the sight before them.  Pegasus was alive!

Pegasus approached Téa with a crazed look. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!" He bellowed. 

Téa backed away and noticed him pull out a gold item. "The millennium eye!" Téa cried. 

"That's right!" Pegasus laughed manically. "And now, you get to see what it can really do!!!" He pointed it at her and she cried out, feeling her life drain out of her. 

Shadi jumped up. "How did he find it???" He gasped. 

Dark Bakura muttered something under his breath.  "I had it…how could he have gotten it back?  Téa…"

Téa fought with everything she had, as the ring glowed brightly around her. 

"Fight all you want, you won't win!!!" 

He pushed further on and the chain on her necklace snapped off. The ring went flying off the platform and Téa collapsed to the floor. Her eyes were blank and her face extremely pale.

Pegasus smirked and made a run for the back door. After a few seconds he was gone. The crowed circled around Téa's lifeless body. 

"NO!!!" Joey shouted running up and lifted her into his arms. 

Yami appeared in front of him and for some reason, Joey could see him just like Téa did. (All is not lost…Yugi still has the key. If he can release the trapped souls, then she'll be ok!) 

Joey nodded and lifted Téa up off the floor. "I know he'll be able too! He just has too!"

Dark Bakura showed up from behind Joey.  "That girl should really calm her nerves.  I wasn't going to hurt her.  She shouldn't have run like that."  He brushed her bangs back and sighed.  "All this because she had to protect something evil…what a waste…" He walked away, vanishing into the crowed.

Joey stared at dark Bakura, as he disappeared.  "You mean she was protecting that ring?  The one that almost melted Yugi's hand off?  Is she nuts or something?"  He felt tears welling up in his eyes.  "Damn…why did she do it?"

(Because it was her destiny…)  Yami said, looking sadly over at the lifeless Téa.  (It's her bond…)

***

Yugi ran frantically towards the palace. A sudden sharp pain jolted in his heart. He grabbed his chest and leaned forward. 

"What's wrong?" Marik asked. 

"It's…Téa…something happened to her!" 

Marik frowned. He knew too well, but chose not to tell Yugi just yet. "Don't blame Pegasus…he doesn't even know what he's doing!" 

Yugi's face grew harsh. "No one knows what they're doing anymore!" He watched as the castle came into view. 

It was a dark night; the sky was covered with ominous clouds. Eerie lights from the lamps on the streets led the way to the castle, where Yugi was in for the shock of his life. He just hoped he could make it in time, before all hope was lost. 

To be continued… 


	14. The Soul Jar

**Chapter 14: **

The Soul Jar

Yugi thought his lungs would explode as he ran with everything he had towards the palace. Marik, who wasn't too far behind kept pleading with him to slow down. Slow down? How could he, when he knew something terrible had happened? Nothing was going to stop him from getting there! Nothing!

"Yugi! Please! We'll get there, but there's something I need to tell you first!" 

Yugi finally gave in and stopped running. Turning around frantically, he gasped. "What is it? There's no time for this!" 

Marik sighed. "Yugi…it's already too late. My sister…she's gone and now Téa is too. It doesn't mean we can't save them! You still have the key! But, if we think rationally, we won't get anywhere!" 

Yugi bowed his head. "Marik…alright…what's the plan?"

***

Joey carried Téa over to the bed in her room. Gently laying her down, he began to sob. He placed the ring in the palm of her frozen hand. After the whole mess, Tristan had been crawling all over the floor, trying to find her ring. After what seems hours, he found it just as it was about to roll underneath the large arena. He gave it to Joey, who carried it along with Téa back to her room. Tristan, trying to comfort him, coxed him out of room, giving Yami some time alone with Téa. Bakura had already left, feeling it was entirely his fault that this had happened. Deciding to find Mai and Kaiba, he headed off to the hospital wing. 

Yami hovered over Téa's still form. Her skin was a bluish tinge and her eyes were sunken in and solid grey. Her body gave no signs of life. No matter what anyone did, without her soul, Téa was never going to wake up again. 

(Why did this happen? Sometimes I still blame myself for all of this. If it wasn't for that ring…or…this whole match…you would still be here. You'd still be smiling, cheering and being as bubbly as ever. I miss that…even though I always acted annoyed and un-amused. You could always make me smile! Even if you didn't know it…I…was always watching you. Protecting you. But, even I can't save you now. Yugi…he'll save you. Somehow…it won't be easy. But with all of us together, I'm sure we'll find a way.) He leaned over and brushed his transparent hand over her forehead in a gentle caress. (Why can't you just wake up? Then everything would be fine…maybe I have been denying things too much lately. Even Yugi knows…so there's no point in trying to hide it anymore. I love you, Téa. I don't know how or when…but somehow you've become such a big part of my life. Or afterlife…I'm still not sure what I am anymore.) He chuckled. (I doubt anything could happen between us. I'm not real after all…but…just knowing that you and Yugi are together…is enough for me. After all…we are the same person…in many ways.) He walked over to the window and gazed outside. (For once in my life…I don't have a plan…or anything. This time, I am relaying on Yugi and his pure heart. Even I am afraid. And these feeling, despite being foreign to me, feel more real then anything I have ever felt. I'm afraid…and I don't know what to do.) He put his head down and stared deep into Téa's eyes. Moving back over to her, he glanced down at the broken necklace and the missing ring. His eyes trailed down to her clenched hand. (So, Tristan was able to find it…that's a relief.) He closed his eyes, remembering the fateful day his mother gave the ring to him.

***

_"Here I want you to have this." A kind middle-aged looking woman said. Smiling warmly and proudly at her son. She had auburn hair, which was covered in a headdress. Her violet eyes twinkled with merriment. She looked just like Yugi's mom, except her eyes were narrow just like Yami's. _

_"Thanks mom, but what's it for? It's a woman's ring, I can't where this!" _

_His mother just chuckled. "My mother gave me this ring a long time ago. Said it would bring me luck and a happy life. And anything I wished, would be granted. Anything… _

_"Bel um Fal's eyes widened. "Really? How many wishes can it grant?" _

_His mother laughed at his innocents. "It's not like a genie. It can't grant as many wishes as you want, it can only grant your hearts desire. I sometimes wonder if it was possessed or had a spell put on it. It never failed to protect me, it was as if my mother was still there, watching over me and taking care of me. I want you to have this ring, and give it to the one you love. And I don't mean just any girl you are chosen to marry. I mean, someone you love from within your heart. Like that, Téana girl for instants." _

_Bel um Fal's face went bright red. "Mom…" _

_She reached out her arms and hugged her son close to her. "I know what that girl means to you. Don't let her get away." She winked as she pulled him away to face her. _

_"A…alright…mom." He took the ring and put it in his pocket. _

_"Bel um Fal…no matter what happens…I'll always be with you. Just remember to follow your heart, not your head. Because one day, all of this will be yours to rule." _

_Bel um Fal smiled. "I won't let you down mom…"_

***

Yami smiled at the memory. (That ring really does work. Because…before I was sealed, I wished that I would find Téana again. And somehow…) He looked over at Téa. (I did…) He felt a tear run down his cheek. (If only I could touch you…) The ring glowed faintly and as Yami reached out to touch Téa's hand, he noticed he could actually feel her ice-cold fingers. He jumped back; afraid he might have imagined it. He looked at his hand and then moved it over to her hair. He ran his fingers gently through it. It was soft and silky, though a bit tousled. "I _can_ touch you! But how…" He pulled the ring out of her hand and held it out on his palm. "Mother was right..." He watched as the ruby glistened in the moonlight. "But…this ring is too dangerous! It should be destroyed somehow. I just know Pegasus would go after it if he knew what it could do." He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. "Does this mean…I don't need Yugi's puzzle anymore?" He looked closely at himself. He looked no different then before.  "Am I…alive? No! This isn't the time for this! I need to find Yugi!" He took off out of Téa's room in a flash.

***

Yugi and Marik were finally at the castle. 

"You know what to do! Just be careful! Anything could have happened!" 

Yugi nodded and opened the door. If Yugi hadn't already gone through so many unbelievable adventures, he would have thought the site before him was just the desert heat reacting. In the doorway, stood a very shocked and very relieved Yami. 

"Y…Yami?" Yugi asked, reaching out to touch his partner. "Are you…real?" 

Yami nodded. "Yes…somehow…I am. But there is something more important right now, Yugi." 

Yugi felt a dreaded feeling welling up in his stomach. "It's Téa, isn't it?" 

Yami nodded sadly. "We couldn't save her. But you can! I just don't know where to look..." 

A voice from the shadows spoke up. "Perhaps I can be of help?" Everyone turned around to come face to face with Shadi. "Before her demise, Ishizu uncovered something…I think it may be the key in releasing all of those souls."

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden key Mai had given him earlier. "Well, if it means saving Téa, Ishizu and everyone else, I'm willing to risk anything to do this!" He put the key back in his pocket. 

Yami stopped him. "True, and I know how you feel, Yugi. But, if we rush into things, we'll just mess things up even more." 

Marik glared at Yugi. "That's what I'VE been telling him." 

Yugi sighed. Yami softened up and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, which caused Yugi to cringe for a second. 

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, releasing his shoulder. 

"Sorry, but it feels kind of weird since I am used to seeing you only in your soul room. He blushed and laughed nervously.

***

Bakura skulked in the shadows, in case any guards were still around. Some voices ahead of him caused him to freeze up and hide. Straining his ears, he tried to hear what the voices were saying.

"Kaiba, what's wrong?" Mai asked worriedly. 

"I don't know!" He spat. "I feel so strange…" 

He stood up and grabbed his head. A purplish light suddenly engulfed him and he screamed. Mai blocked her eyes from the blinding light and when it died down she gasped at the sight before her. Kaiba was now dressed in long purple and gold robes. A headdress was upon his head and a staff was clutched tightly in his hand. 

"K…Kaiba?" She stuttered. 

"Kaiba? I'm sorry, but I don't know that name. My name is…Seto." 

"What?  Well we all know that's your first name…right?" 

He glared down at her. "Is something wrong?" 

Mai regained her composure. "N…no…nothing is wrong." She laughed timidly. 

"Where is Bel um Fal?" 

"Uh, who?" 

Seto rounded on her, seizing her shirt and pulled her close to his face. "The Pharaoh! Where is HE?" 

Mai gulped. "Um, this is the year 2002, hun. Pharaohs don't exist anymore. If you are talking about Yugi, I don't know where he is!" 

Seto tried to let all of Mai's words sink in. "2002? Yugi? Have I been gone for…?" 

"5000 years, old fool!" 

Mai looked up to see Dark Bakura walking up to them. 

"You! You grave robber! Why are you here?" He pointed his staff at Dark Bakura's chest. 

"Easy old man. I won't harm you. My question to you is, why are you here! And what have you done with Kaiba?" 

Seto titled his head to the side. "Who is this Kaiba you are all speaking of?" 

Mai cleared her throat, causing Seto to glare at her. "Kaiba would be you...but not you. You see…he is your descendant. A reincarnation if you please." 

Seto just blinked. 

"Ah…you died 5000 years ago and through the years another you would exist, have children and keep the family line going. Seto Kaiba is your uh…great, great, great…" 

Dark Bakura snapped. "Get on with it!!!" 

"Grandson!" Mai finished, sticking her tongue out at Dark Bakura. "In a way that is…" 

Seto blinked again. "Are you saying that my soul has been traveling through time, possessing new bodies?" 

Mai rolled her eyes. "That's what we've been saying all this time, hun." 

Seto ignored her attitude. "I see…so afterlife and reincarnation do exist." He gripped his staff tightly. "Amazing…" 

"Are you…uh…nice?" Mai asked. 

Seto looked at her and laughed. "Nice? Me? Maybe…as long as you don't make an enemy of me!" 

Mai sighed. "He sure is like the Kaiba we know." 

Dark Bakura nodded. "Yep, once an idiot always an idiot!" 

Seto walked up to Dark Bakura. "What did you call me?" 

Dark Bakura glared at him. "You heard me!" 

Mai stepped in between to the two of them, holding them apart. "Ok! That's enough! This is getting us nowhere!" _Boys…do they always think fighting is the way to solve things? Ugh…_

***

Yami, Yugi and Marik followed Shadi to the arena. 

"Before Ishizu disappeared, I noticed her sneaking around the back of these curtains. He felt around and lifted the material up, revealing a hidden passage. "She must have gone in here. It was foolish of her to go alone, but if I tried to stop her, it would have drawn Pegasus's attention. Even though, somehow it seemed to anyways. 

Everyone followed Shadi down the dark corridor and into Pegasus's bedroom. 

"Hey, I remember that picture!" Yugi said, pointing at the painting of Cecilia. 

"In here!" Shadi urged, lifting the painting up and unlocking the door with the key he had found. 

"This is getting creepy!" Yugi stated, as they walked down a long spiralling staircase. 

At the end of the stairs was the same door Ishizu had been through before. After a moment of hesitation, they went through it. Yami spotted Ishizu on the floor and picked her up. 

"It looks like she found out too much." He said sadly. 

Yugi walked over to the jar and stared at the green mist forming around it. Inside he could see the spirits of all of the people that were lost at the arena. A familiar face almost knocked him off his feet. "Téa?" He gasped, staring at her soul hovering inside the jar. 

Yami put Ishizu down and joined Yugi. "She's really in there?" 

Yugi nodded. "But, how do I open this? There's no keyhole. Is there?" 

Yami felt around the jar and shook his head. "Nope…nothing Yugi." 

Shadi followed the long cord attached to the wall and found a hidden door behind the jar. "This way!" He hissed. Everyone joined him at the door. He opened it, and came to a room with a blank screen and many buttons everywhere. It looked like a giant control room. 

"Such modern equipment. Pegasus must have planned everything here." 

Yugi walked over to the control panel and clicked on the 'enter' button. The screen lit up and showed a picture of Cecilia with a diagram below it. On the side were the soul jar, and the millennium eye. A voice came from the computer, sounding oddly like Pegasus.

_Even though I lost everything in my duel with Yugi Muto, I have been given a second chance. Bakura stole my millennium eye, but little did he know, I was able to take it back. Through the art of ancient magic, I was able to go back in time and take back what was rightfully mine. I refuse to wear it though; I almost lost my mind last time. I have found a way to harness its power and use it by just channelling my thoughts. _

_I have devised a plan to invite the top duellists from all over the world to Egypt. After learning how to revive the shadow games, I knew I had a chance to bring back the love of my life. Alas, it's taken so much of my power, and I may not live through it, unless I absorb the power of another. I have the young man that comes from Yugi's puzzle in mind. He has great power, and if I could harness it, I will be strong enough to go on. But, during my efforts I have also found a special ring, which can grant any wish the heart desires. It is my last backup if everything else fails. It was to be brought to me by a man, but he betrayed me. Instead I was able to find it yet again, in the hands of a most unusual ally. Marik is what he called himself. He said he had followed the man, and stole it when the car he was in crashed. _

_After a while, a young girl ended up in my chambers. I recognized her from the group little Yugi was with back at my kingdom. By placing it on her finger, I found it seemed to turn her into a slave, and I had great plans for her. Unfortunately, that tomb robber helped her escape and now I must find it yet again. _

_That nosy girl Ishizu has just discovered my chamber, and I was able to stop her, however, something has gone terribly wrong, and the monsters are starting to come to life. Just like back in the olden times, 5000 years ago. I must quit the duels and plan._

Everyone stared in shock. 

"Wow…" Yugi breathed. He turned to face Marik. "It must have been your other half…he's working with Pegasus?  I knew it was a mistake to give him a second chance!" 

Marik shook his head. "I had no idea. When he insisted on dragging me to Egypt I thought he had lost his mind. Then I met you guys on the plane…and well, one of Pegasus's henchmen tried to ruin things and hopefully steal your millennium item." 

Yami walked over to him. "But, now that I have a body of my own, won't the puzzle be useless?" 

Marik sighed. "I don't know." He looked up at the computer and down towards a small hole on the top of the panel. "Yugi, look…" 

Yugi walked over and noticed the keyhole in the panel. "This is it…" He lifted the key out of his pocket and placed it slowly in the hole. 

Everyone waited with bated-breath. He clicked it and the computer and lights around it shut down. Everything was pitch black now. 

"Yugi? Where are you?" Yami asked, holding his arms out. 

"Ow! That's my eye!" Marik groaned. 

"Hey! Watch it! That's my foot!" Yugi cried. 

Shadi found the door and opened it, letting the moonlight from the other room shine in. He sweat-dropped when he saw everyone in a pile on the floor, twisted in every which way. Yugi was the first to untangle himself and he ran to the soul jar. It was empty. Did that mean everyone was ok?

***

Rex groaned as he pulled himself up off the floor. "What hit me?" He asked in his nasal toned voice. 

Ann blinked and stood up. "Are we alive?" 

Everyone else groaned and opened their eyes, as if waking up form a bad dream.

***

In Téa's room, a light moan was heard from her bed. Her brilliant sapphire eyes were full of life and her skin was back to its peach tone. "Yugi…?" She called out. She sat up and pushed the blanket off her. "Why is everything so dark in here? What happened?" She was thankful when she saw the sun rising in the distance. Soon, light wouldn't matter anyways. She yawned and stretched. "Yami? Where are you guys?" She walked out of the room. "I swear, if this is a joke…" She turned the corner and came face to face with Seth. "Kaiba? What are you doing in that get-up?" 

"Téa!!!" Mai and Dark Bakura cried out in shock. 

Seto smiled. "Téana, I never thought I would see you again!" He pulled her close to him and leaned forward. 

"Huh? Te…mmph…" 

Before she could finish her sentence, Seto pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately. Her eyes went wide and she screamed in horror. Recoiling in fear, she slapped him hard across the face. Mai and Dark Bakura sweat-dropped. 

Seto just smirked. "I take it you are still in love with that Pharaoh!" 

Téa went dark red in the face. "Uh…what?" 

Seto circled her like a shark. "Don't pretend with me!" 

Téa felt her anger rising. "I wasn't! My name is Téa! I am not the same person you think I am!" 

Mai pulled her away before she tackled him. "She's not lying. This is more of that…uh…soul possessing thing we told you about!" 

Seto frowned. "You look just like her…" 

Téa blinked in puzzlement. "Huh? Oh, you mean Téana! Well…I'm not her…just a very distant relative." She sweat-dropped. 

"I see. I am sorry then. It's just been so long since I have seen her." His blue eyes softened with a deep sadness. 

"I understand how you feel. I'm sorry I'm not her." She touched his shoulder lightly. He smiled and brushed his hand across her cheek. She blushed. For some odd reason, she felt slightly drawn to him even though he had just kissed her against her will. She smiled and then her eyes deterred towards a familiar face. "Yami!" She cried.

"Téa…"

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter will be up later today!**


	15. What Lies Within The Heart

**Chapter 15: **

What Lies Within the Heart

Téa walked slowly up to Yami and threw her arms around him. "I never thought I would see you again! How are you here?" 

Yami frowned and looked over at Yugi. He sighed. 

"Yami? What's wrong?" Téa faced him with deep concern. 

He grabbed her arms and put them at her side. "It's a long story. I'll explain it later." He pushed her aside and walked up to Seto. 

Téa went speechless for a second and then broke out a in a soft tone.  "Yami?" 

Ignoring her, he began to interrogate his former priest. "You…why are you here? I never thought I would see you again!" 

Seto smirked. "So, the mighty Pharaoh, Bel um Fal is here as well. It's been a long time! How have you been?" 

Yami scowled. "Better then you I'm sure!" 

Seto glared and gripped his staff tighter. "I'd advise you watch yourself…Yami!" He spat bitterly. He opened the door to one of the rooms and stormed inside. 

Mai sighed and followed, along with Bakura who had changed back to his less insane half. Yugi gave a dirty look to Yami from behind and walked inside along with Marik and Shadi. Yami looked to his side and saw Téa looking at a tapestry on the wall. He shook his head and walked inside. Téa walked over to the tapestry and touched it's silky material. On it was a picture of the 'Great Pyramid's' and on each side was a Pharaoh and his queen, with many people looking up at them, watching over their kingdom. 

"So beautiful…" She whispered, gazing at the beaming sun shinning on its people in a burst of dazzling colours. She walked back inside the room and joined the group. Taking a seat next to Bakura, she kept her head down. Lost in her own thoughts, and trying to understand why Yami had tossed her aside like an old shoe. Didn't he even care that she was all right? _Guess not…_

Dark Bakura took control momentarily and approached Téa.  "Téa?"  He asked in a low whisper.

"Yes?"  She answered, still looking downward.

"I…I didn't mean to…look…I'm…sorry…"

Téa looked up, slightly shocked at the spirit's sudden emotion.  "It…it's alright.  I'm really the one to blame.  I refused to give up the ring, despite its powers…" She lifted her arms up awkwardly and gave him a lopsided smile.  "Don't be mad at this…" She leaned over and gave him a gentle hug.

Dark Bakura stiffened but then lifted his hand up and patted her on the back.  He gave her a little squeeze and pulled away.  "I'll just have to take your soul now…" He smirked.

Téa gasped.  "What?"

Dark Bakura laughed and turned back into Bakura.  "Sorry about that…are you ok?"

Téa giggled.  Dark Bakura was just teasing her.  "Fine…" She looked over at Yami.  "Just fine…" She bowed her head.

Bakura shook his head and glanced sadly over at the former Pharaoh.

"So…what's the plan?" Yugi asked anybody who was listening. 

Everyone shrugged, moaning. It was obvious everyone was weak and tired mentally and physically. 

"Um, aren't we missing somebody?" Téa asked, glancing around the room. 

Yugi jumped out of his seat. "Joey and Tristan!" He took off out the door. 

"Wait, Yugi! I'll come with you!" Téa cried, joining him half way down the hall. 

Yami watched as Yugi and Téa ran out of the room and disappeared down the hall. He noticed Seto staring at him. "

What's wrong with you?" 

Yami faced him. "Excuse me?" 

Seto sighed and looked away. "You can't keep pretending you don't love her. So why did you push her away?" 

Yami remained silent.

***

"Yugi! Wait!" Téa shouted, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Yugi stopped and turned to face her.  "Sorry, Téa." 

Téa blinked and titled her head to the side.  "Does this feel like Déjà vu to you?" 

Yugi remained silent and in thought. Then nodded. "Yeah, this is kind of how it all began!" He paused and then continued. 

"Téa?" 

She looked down at him. "Hmm?" 

He sighed and hugged her gently. "I'm glad you're ok. But…I need to know something…" 

"What is it?" She asked, returning his gentle hug. 

"Are you in love with Yami?" 

Téa froze, unable to think of anything to say. "Uh…" 

"I know you are. And I'm ok with it. I thought I was in love with you at first." 

Téa gasped. 

"But, in all honesty, you are just like a sister to me. You're too good a friend for it to be anything more. I wouldn't want to lose what we had for years." 

"Yugi…" 

He frowned slightly. "Téa, I'm sorry that he doesn't feel the same…" 

Téa bowed her head. "It's ok, Yugi. I never really thought he even liked me. But at least I know we are good friends." She took Yugi's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "But not as good as you and I are." She winked. 

Yugi chuckled. "True!" He said boasting. 

This made Téa laugh and rough his hair up. "Don't ever change Yugi, don't ever change." She smiled. A sudden piercing scream broke them out of their moment. "Was that…?" 

"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi cried. 

"Wait, Yugi! It might be a trap!" 

They dashed off to see if they could find the source of the scream.  They shot down another twisted corridor and came to a room that was in shambles. 

"Ok, it was definitely not either of them…" Téa said, glancing at Pegasus's body on the floor. His silver hair was stained with crimson blood, flowing underneath him in a pool. 

"I think we should leave, Téa!" 

She nodded and they headed back to the room the group was hiding in. Along the way, they bumped into Joey and Tristan. Téa, still shaken from the sight she had just witnessed, gave a shrill scream and fell to the floor. Yami jumped up and ran out of the room. He stopped when he saw Yugi helping Téa up, who was glaring at a cowering Joey and Tristan. 

"You jerks! You almost killed me by pure fright!" 

Joey laughed. "Sorry, Téa! We didn't know you and Yugi were there. What's got you so riled up anyways?" Joey asked, rubbing his ears from her ear-splitting scream. 

Yugi spoke up. "It's Pegasus…he's been murdered…" 

Everyone gasped. 

Yami made his presence known by shouting at the group. "In here! Quick!" 

Everyone scrambled to their feet and followed Yami inside. 

"Ok, what happened?" 

Yugi and Téa explained everything from the dead Pegasus to running into Joey and Tristan. 

Shadi stood up. "I fear that the worse is still to come. Whatever did this to him might still be in this castle. Everyone looked at each other nervously. "I suggest you all rest for now. I will go and see what happened. 

"No!" Marik shouted. "Shadi, you rest too. Later, we'll all go and check out what happened. We can't afford to lose anyone else." 

Shadi nodded. "Very well."

***

As the hours ticked by, everyone was growing more and more restless. Seto was seated rather stiffly on the couch, next to a nervous Serenity, who kept edging her way towards Tristan. Joey was slung back in a velvet chair, twirling his duelling cards around. Bakura was snoozing on the loveseat next to the couch, with Marik on the floor beside him. Ishizu, who was carried back by Shadi, was now resting on the bed in one of the guest rooms of the large chambers where the groups had slept during their visit. Shadi was by her beside, watching over her. Mokuba was sitting on the floor, keeping a close eye on Seto, while Mai sat next to him, filing her nails. Yugi, Yami and Téa were nowhere to be seen at the moment. Afraid, hungry and tired, everyone waited in silence. Wondering what would happen next.

***

Yami, who was in one of the bedrooms changing clothes, heard a loud knock on the door. "Yes?" 

A small muffled voice came from the other side. "It's me! Yugi!" 

Yami walked over to the door and opened it. He was only wearing a pair of pants; his shirt was slung over his shoulder. 

"Sorry, I didn't know you were still changing. I'll come back later…" 

Yami sighed. It's ok, Yugi. I'm almost done." 

Yugi nodded and walked inside, taking a seat on the bed. "Yami, I'll get right to the point. You are obviously in love with her, so why don't just admit it and spare her some grief!" 

Yami was to say the least, shocked at his partner. "I…" 

Yugi walked up to him and continued his speech. "She loves you and you know it! Why are you doing this?" He gave a frustrated sigh and threw himself back on the bed. 

Yami slipped on the pale blue T-shirt he was carrying and leaned against the door, his arms crossed. "Yugi…" 

"And don't lie! We can all see through you!" 

Yami put his head down. "I wanted more then anything to…" He clenched his fists together and put them at his side. "To hold her and tell her how I felt. But…" 

Yugi interrupted. "You still love Téana?" 

Yami shook his head. "No, I mean I do, but I've learned to move on. I don't feel guilty about loving another. It's just that I haven't felt any feelings for 5000 years. After I lost Téana, I grew cold. After my sealing, I became lonely and afraid to get close to anyone. Then I met you and knew how much I was beginning to love and care for you. I was so afraid to lose you just like her and all my other friends. I decided that I would only care for you and push everyone else away. It wasn't easy with Joey, next thing I knew he was my best friend, next to you of course. I thought my loneliness was getting the better of me, but…then I met Téa, when you set us up on that date. I couldn't believe how good she was making me feel. How happy and confident I was becoming through her encouraging words. I felt I could do anything with her by my side!  Next thing I knew, I was falling for her, yet…I saw how close you two were and I refused to interfere." 

Yugi held his hand up to stop him. "Yami…I don't love her that way. I thought I did, but I could never jeopardize the friendship we've had since childhood. Besides, even if I did love her that way, she would only be with me if she needed company. I know her heart doesn't hold anything more then a brotherly love. Whenever she would blush when she was near me, it was all because of you. I noticed her change after she met you. And I am perfectly fine with her feelings. And it makes me happy to see her happy, but not like this. And you, someone I love more then anyone I know. You are miserable and lonely. She would be good for you. She wouldn't hurt you or leave you. She's the best person you could ever meet and fall for. Stop denying your feelings Yami, go to her. She's in the other room. Let it all out…before it's too late and she moves on. I know you wouldn't be able to stand seeing her in the arms of another guy. I saw your face when Seto kissed her." He smirked slyly. "I wouldn't have chosen her to get you out of that depression if I didn't think she would be able to open you up! If it were just for fun, I would have even set you up with Bakura or someone like that! She's your soul mate…" 

Yami felt tears begin to well up his eyes, but he nodded and left the room. 

Yugi sat there, staring at the opened door "Good luck…Yami."

***

Téa paced around the room, wondering what the heck she should do next. "It's all too much. I was just a simple teenage girl in high school, now I am in Egypt with crazed killers on the loose. Why did my life have to become so complicated? If it wasn't for my friends…I don't know what I would do." She smiled fondly at the thought of all the wonderful friends she had made over the few years she was a high school student. "I'm a very luck girl…so what's missing in my life?" 

The door suddenly burst open. Téa jumped, her chestnut hair swaying from the sudden motion of her head. There at the door stood a very shaken Yami. 

"A…are you ok?" She asked, reaching out to him. He walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"I am now…" He breathed. 

Yami walked over to her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Téa was beyond shock, but soon she felt herself melting into the kiss and returned it with equal passion. He pulled back and she saw tears streaming down his face. 

"Y…Yami?" She asked in a panicked tone. 

He leaned his forehead against hers and stroked a few strands of her silky hair. "For so long… Téa…I…I'm sorry." 

Téa was still breathing heavily. "For what?" 

He pulled her into a warm hug. "For everything! For hurting you, for hiding the truth from you and for not telling you how much…I love you." 

Téa gasped and covered her mouth. She felt tears sting her eyes. 

"I know you love me, so you don't have to force yourself to say it." He assured her. 

"Yami…h…how?" 

He sighed. "Yugi…told me." 

Téa pulled herself out of the hug. "Was I that obvious?" She felt her face burning. She bowed her head, concealing her eyes with her bangs. 

"A bit" He smirked, titling his head to the side, trying to see her eyes. 

"Sorry…I should have…" 

He kissed her on her forehead gently. "Téa…it's my fault. I never let you into my heart…till it was a little too late." He felt more tears falling from his cheeks. "I was afraid…I still am. I don't really show myself to anyone…except Yugi." 

"5000 years…I guess it would make anyone emotionless." Téa said in a whisper. "Why are you crying so much?" She asked, wiping some tears away from his cheeks. 

"I don't know…I can't stop them." He smiled sadly. 

"Maybe this will help?" She teased. 

Before he had a chance to say anything else, she leaned in and kissed him. He gasped slightly, but returned the kiss, pulling her in closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Now everything felt complete…for both of them.

***

Yugi, wondering what had happened, opened the door slightly. The site before him made him smiled broadly. Finally Yami wasn't alone anymore. Finally Téa was happy. He closed the door, allowing them some privacy. Deciding that this was a day of rest, he didn't interrupt or call them to the main room. He walked back to the couch and sat down, glancing down at the puzzle. It felt so strange that Yami wasn't going to be there anymore, but maybe it was even better that he would be in the flesh from now on. Maybe they could really be brothers now. Like he had always wanted. But, what will happen when it's time to return all of the items? Will Yami leave? Or stay with him? What if it was a mistake for them to get together? Would Téa be hurt? Probably more then before… Now wasn't the time to think of that though. Right now, they had to plan for what was to come in the castle, not the future. 

***

In dark hallway, a shadow loomed overhead. It's claws dripping with blood and it's wings brushing against the stone walls of the corridor. It advanced at the room ahead of it. Before it could enter, a voice stopped it in its tracks. 

"I wouldn't go in just yet. We need to leave more clues behind for the little brats. Starting with…him." The voice said in a dull tone, pointing at the man the monster held in its giant hands. 

The monster nodded and dropped the lifeless body onto the floor. It rolled over, revealing a wide-eyed man, with his jaw locked in a scream. He was covered in his own blood with broken bones everywhere on his body. It wasn't just any man though; it was Pegasus's main guard, Kemo. 

"Now the slaughter begins!" The sun streamed in on the disembodied voice. It was a tall man with long sliver hair, just passing his chest. One eye with a gold patch concealing it, while the other shone with a brilliant red. His skin was tanned and his body was very slender. He wore an old Egyptian style cape, with a loincloth and a scarf wrapped over one side of his chest and shoulder. He held a staff with a shrunken head on it. "Now that Pegasus is dead, I can now roam free! It's good to be home! And now, Yugi and friends will have the honour of meeting the man who created the shadow games!  Maxellus!" 

The monster roared as if it was cheering. 

"Now let the fun begin!!!" 

With a bright flash, he was gone along with the enormous creature he appeared to have summoned.

**To be continued… **


	16. The Three Gods

**Chapter 16: **

The Three Gods

Rex Raptor and Ann Michi stood stunned at the events that had occurred recently. It was like waking up from a dream, Ann stated. Upon realizing that they were alive, Rex and Ann helped the other duellists escape the castle. They were the only ones left, deciding that despite how much they despised certain duellists, it was a win or lose situation. Which led them to a search of the castle for the missing group.

***

Yugi and co were resting up in a room, planning and plotting a way to get out of this mess. Deep in Yugi's heart, he felt that something horrible was about to happen, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of that foreboding feeling.

***

Yami and Téa were found in one of bedrooms, talking. After their 'incident' a while ago, they had much to talk about. 

"Yami, are you ok now?" Téa asked, while brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. 

Yami nodded. "Yes…I really…needed that. 

Téa smiled fondly. "Everyone needs a good cry now and then." She said softly. 

Téa, I'm just so sorr…" Téa placed a finger over his lips, cutting him off. "Enough with the apologies! You've been like this for days now! It's not your fault or anyone's for that matter. Please, let it go!" She removed her finger and clasped her hands together in her lap. 

"You're right…I'm…" 

Téa looked up quickly, daring him to say 'sorry' again." 

He smirked. "I'm glad I met you!" He said, putting his arm around her and playfully tugged her towards him. 

She laughed and leaned on his shoulder sighing. He was a very different person now. Much more open and willing to smile, but only for certain people, like her and Yugi for instance. But what will happen when it's time to return the items? "Yami…I" She began, but was soon cut off.  A shattering scream caused her to stop mid-sentence. "What was that?" She asked jumping up and running to the door. 

Yami followed her. "Let me go first." 

She nodded as they exited the room. 

Yugi was already outside, looking around. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a slightly surprised tone. 

Rex and Ann entered the room. 

Ann was shaking and her eyes were opened wide.  "I…uh…him…he…" 

Rex continued for her. "We were looking for you guys and came across a body in the hallway. Whatever got him…was ruthless!" 

Ann nodded and sat down on the couch. 

Yugi stepped out into the hallway, as Yami joined him at the door. "What do you think it was, Yami?" He asked, a shaky tone detected in his voice. 

"I don't know…but it's obvious we're not alone!" He pulled Yugi back in the room and shut the door, placing a large chair by it, in order to block it temporarily. 

Serenity, who was now standing up, was the first to ask. "What's gong on?" 

Yugi explained the grizzly body that was Kemo, and she fell back in the chair, feeling suddenly nauseous. 

Ann, who recognized her duelling rival, approached her. "So, the little princess is still here?" Serenity scowled at her, but refused to speak. Ann sighed and felt guilt welling up in her. "Listen, I know things were bad between us, but…I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was…" 

Serenity interrupted. "I know. Let's just forget about it, ok?" She said, smiling and reaching to shake Ann's hand. Ann smiled and accepted. 

"Ok, it's so obvious we aren't safe here! So what's do you guys say about us getting out of here?" Joey asked quietly. 

Before anyone could nod, the window in the room Ishizu and Shadi were in smashed open. Téa screamed and Yami ran to check it out. All everyone heard was a light shocked expression from Yami and swishing sound, and then a loud scream. Téa and Yugi ran into the room, gaping at the sight before them. A large 'Blues Eyes White Dragon' was holding an unconscious Ishizu in its talons. Shadi was knocked out on the floor, with bloodstains on his robes, and Yami was blocking its attack with his arm; despite the fact the dragon had cut it open. He winced from the pain shooting up his arm. 

"Yami!" Téa and Yugi cried in unison. 

Téa tried to run to him, but Yugi held her back. "No! It's too dangerous!" 

The creature stretched out one of his wings, knocking Yugi and Téa off of their feet with a blast of wind. 

"Yugi! Téa!" Yami shouted struggling against his would be captor. As if tiring of the tug of war, the dragon screeched and wrapped it's back claw around Yami's waste and hoisted him up into the air.  Feeling weakened from the loss of blood, Yami slipped out of consciousness and into the clutches of the towering dragon. It flew off with Yami and Ishizu in tow. 

Yugi sat up, rubbing his head. "Either it's my imagination, or was that really was a Blue Eyes that kidnapped our friends?" 

Téa sat up, tears threatening to fall. "Remember what you told us about Pegasus wishing to harness his power?" 

Yugi nodded. 

She looked at the broken window. "I think someone else had the same thing in mind…and Yami might not be able to survive it." 

Yugi stood up and walked over to the window. "Yami…Ishizu…hang in there!"

***

Maxellus sat in his or should I say Pegasus's chambers, stroking a 'Baby Dragon' the door burst open and the 'Blues Eyes White Dragon' threw Ishizu and Yami at his feet. "Well, well." He said in an almost playful tone. "The fun is just beginning. "Now to start." He snapped his fingers and the wounds on their unconscious bodies, disappeared. 

Ishizu was the first to wake up. "Who are you?" She gasped. Standing quickly, she noticed Yami on the floor. She kneeled down and the scowled at Maxellus. "What did you do to him?" 

Maxellus stood up and approached her. "Nothing really. He wouldn't have been so hurt if he would have just cooperated with my dragon!" 

Yami stirred and opened his eyes, seeing a worried Ishizu looking down at him. "Ishizu? Are you ok?" He asked sitting up. 

Ishizu nodded. "I'm fine! But I don't think either of us will be for long." 

"Right you are my dear!" Maxellus said in a sickeningly cheerful tone. "Now, shall we begin the ceremony?" He hovered over Ishizu, laughing menacingly. 

***

"What?" Joey exclaimed, as Yugi and Téa told him what happened. 

"That's right! Somehow those duel monster cards are alive, just like when the shadows games were played 5000 years before!" Yugi exclaimed.

Bakura looked over at Téa. "So, we didn't imagine the "Summon Skull' did we?" 

Téa shook her head. "No…but are they all bad?" 

Yugi took his duelling deck out. "I don't know. But there's only one way to find out!" He shuffled through his deck and pulled out a card. "I play Kuriboh!" He shouted. 

 A light flashed in the room and a fuzzy little creature appeared. It took one look at Tristan and began rubbing its furry little body against his leg. 

Serenity chuckled. "I think it likes you!" 

Téa walked over and petted the Kuriboh, which purred contently. "What's causing this?" She asked looking up at Yugi. 

Yugi crossed his arms and began to think. "I'm not sure, but if I remember what Pegasus said in that computer message…something about harnessing a power, by using the millennium eye and your ring. I think your ring is the key to all of this!" 

Téa pulled it out of her shirt pocket. "My ring?" She remembered back to a few minutes ago after Yami and Ishizu were kidnapped.

***

"Yami…why did this have to happen? With your new body…you could die!" She saw a small light glittering on the floor near the smashed window. "What's that?" She asked curiously. She bent over and picked up a small ruby ring. "My ring! Yami…was holding onto it for me." She looked out the window at the setting sun, which had an odd looking dark cloud over it. "Yami…"

***

Téa gripped the ring tightly and slid it back into her pocket. "Pegasus said that if I wear this ring, it'd make me a slave. And, I over heard Yami saying, that it granted wishes to those who desired it most. But how does this connect with the monsters? Pegasus never got a chance to use it. It was always in my hands. Except once when Bakura's other half and Yami held onto it." She fell back on the couch with a sigh. "Nothing makes sense!" 

The Kuriboh became so attached to Tristan, that it followed him all over the room, clinging to his leg like a leech. "Off! Get off I said!" He struggled with the purring creature.

Yugi nodded and then snapped his finger. "Wait!"  He paused to watch Tristan running around the room, trying to get the fuzz ball to let go. 

"Pegasus was able to harness a power with his millennium eye! What if that power was able to bring the monsters from the shadow realm here? Instead of taking us there?" 

Tristan finally got it off and slumped down in the loveseat. It sat on his lap, nuzzling him. He sweat-dropped.

Bakura shook his head. "It sounds right, but one thing doesn't make any sense." 

Yugi frowned. "What's that?" 

Bakura sighed. "If the monsters were brought out of the shadow realm…" He peeled back a long red curtain. "Why does the sky look like that?" 

Everyone ran to the window. 

Téa gasped. "You're right! I noticed it when I found my ring in Ishizu's room. I thought a storm was coming." 

Yugi gripped his puzzle tightly. "Pegasus didn't bring the monsters to us, he warped the entire castle into the shadow realm." 

Téa titled her head, a puzzled look forming on her face. "But, if someone just did this, then why did Bakura and I see a 'Summon Skull' the night before the duels?" 

"It's simple." Said a voice from the door behind them. Everyone turned to see Shadi leaning against the door for support, his arm in a sling. "Pegasus was only able to do it a little at a time. He said in his message, that he was too weak to complete it, without the Pharaoh's help. But if you remember, you two found Pegasus's body in that other room. Pegasus isn't in control anymore. Someone with greater power is, someone who was able to harness the dark powers of the shadow realm 5 millennia ago. And the only person, who could do that, is the creator of the shadow games. He slept within Pegasus's body, waiting till he was weak enough to take over and finish him off." Everyone stared in silence. 

Téa spoke up. "You mean, that Pegasus's ancestor is the creator of the shadow games?" 

Shadi nodded. "And by absorbing all of the Pharaoh's powers, he can not only warp this castle into the shadow realm, but the entire world also. And with the entire world trapped within this nightmare, he'll be able to control all and rule over everything forever!" 

Yugi glared. "With Yami's help…won't he die from being so weakened?" 

Shadi nodded sadly. "Once he is able to drain all of Yami's powers, he will be too weak to live and he will be finished off." 

Téa shook her head in disbelief. "If all of this is connected to the war 5000 years ago, then…who is the real betrayer? It was obvious I wasn't, Seto framed me. 

Seto grunted and looked away. 

Yugi refused to believe it, but it was true. "The betrayer who caused this whole mess…it was none other then the young prince of Egypt! Bel um Fal…"

***

Yami cried out in pain as he felt his life force draining from his very being. 

"You're going to kill him!" Ishizu cried, fighting against her bonds. 

"That's my plan!" Ishizu slumped back. "What do you want with me?" 

Maxellus turned to face her. "You my dear, have an incredible power within you. A power that needs to be awakened. If I harness that power, I will be invincible. To harness the powers of gods is even better then those pathetic fools attempts to collect all of the millennium items and god cards! You have the powers of the Goddess Isis within.  This man has the power of Ra, and your young friend, Kaiba was it?" 

Ishizu glared. 

"He has the power of Set! Once I awake those powers and combine them, I will become a god greater then any god you have ever seen! And as you know, a god is unstoppable!" He caressed her cheek. "But you my dear, sadly won't survive!" He slapped her face, causing her head to fling back. She cried out. 

"Ishizu!" Yami gasped. "Don't you touch her you bastard!" 

Maxellus smiled. "You want some too?" He walked over to Yami and punched him in the face. Yami winced. "That wasn't very bright!" Maxellus said, taunting him. 

Yami felt himself growing weaker. "Yugi…this is in your hands now!" He coughed, some blood trickling down his mouth.

***

"It can't be!" Téa cried. "How could he do that? He would never wish to harm a soul!" 

Shadi nodded. "True, the prince's heart was almost as pure as gold, but after he lost Téana, that ring possessed him. His darkest desires awoken and he helped open the shadow games. But, once he realized what had happened and how many people's lives he took, his heart returned to him. He sealed himself in the puzzle, as his last act of good and punishment to himself for the sins he had caused." 

Téa bowed her head. "No wonder he kept apologizing. He…he's caused all of this! And what happened in the puzzle…that's why he attacked us" 

Yugi felt anger flaring within him. "He may have, but he's not like that now! He's helped us through everything! He's been our friend for so long! We can't just turn our backs on him!" 

Joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "We aren't, man. We know how much heart he has. We'll save him, no matter what! He's our friend, he's a part of us! We aren't going to just throw it all away because of something that happened in the past!" 

Téa nodded. "Right! Yami's done so much for us; it's our turn to help him! Show him that we haven't given up on him." She clasped her hand to her heart. "And, that we believe in him, like he's always believed in us." 

Everyone nodded.  

"I do have a question though." Téa said, holding her hand over the pocket the ring was in. "Why has Kaiba's, Pegasus's and even my ancestor's powers awakened?" 

Shadi walked up to her. "It's because of the ring you hold.  Long ago, in ancient Egypt, a powerful sorceress placed a spell on the ring. She was a great prophet and knew of the dangers to come. She placed a spell that would awaken 3 gods of Egypt, so that when the world was in danger, they would use the powers to aid the Pharaoh in his quest to stop the war that was to come. She had predicted the shadow games long ago, and knew that it would destroy the world. Somehow it ended up in the hands of the queen. Some say her mother was the great sorceress, but no one knew for sure. All we knew, was it fell into your ancestor's hands, Téa. And it's now meant for you. So, within your soul is the true power of the sorceress." 

Téa clasped her hand to her mouth. "Me? But, it belonged to Yami's mother!" 

Shadi nodded. "Actually, only I knew what truly happened. Téa and Bel um Fal were childhood friends. Their families were close as well. Your ancestor's mother gave his mother that ring as a gift. Telling her not to tell anyone her secret, or she would be banned or worse killed for being a so-called witch. The queen kept it safe, and promised to give it to her son the day he became the Pharaoh, in hopes that the powers within would aide him in this war that was spoke of for a millennia. She told the young child that her mother had given it to her, but it was a lie to protect her son from the truth.  But something went wrong. Who ever wore the ring that had the sleeping powers of the god within it, would become possessed. Desperate to avoid losing her son, she told him to give it to Téana. But, no one except her mother and the queen knew that she had the powers of a sorceress within her as well. Bel um Fal, Seto and Isis all had the powers of the gods within them. When Seto chose the darker side, Set awoke within him, consuming him and granting his darkest desires. The same happened with the prince. The god Ra awoke and over took him. No one knows what happened to Isis, but she never encountered the ring in her lifetime. The queen never meant to harm Téana, but she felt that if her mother was a sorceress, then Téana could possible contain the powers within. Yet, once Seto stole thing ring, all havoc broke loose. He framed Téana, because of his dark desire to have her or no one else would. Once she was framed, the prince, enraged with the thought that his childhood friend and fiancé could have betrayed him, killed her and took the ring back. He put it on his finger and then released the shadow games. Everyone fought bravely, but soon died. Seeing his friends gone, the prince overcame the power and sealed himself away, to stop the madness once and for all. Which brings us to today. Yugi, you are the reincarnation of Bel um Fal, which is why the puzzle landed in your hands. Deep inside you, you hold the power of Ra yourself, but you are too inexperienced to harness it properly. When the time comes, you might have to let go. For a fear that Yami's time is almost up. And once he's gone, you'll be the only one left with the gift, and if you are destroyed, then all hope is lost."

Téa put her arm around Yugi, trying to comfort him. "Yami…is going to die?" 

Shadi nodded. "Even if we left right now, it would still be too late by the time we got there. The shadow powers are growing stronger as we speak." 

Yugi jumped up. "Then why are we just sitting here? Yami needs us! I won't just watch him die, thinking we abandoned him!" He tore a card out of his pocket and summoned it. "Curse of Dragon' arise!" He jumped on the dragon's back. 

"Yugi, wait!" Téa reached out to him. "I'm coming with you!" 

Joey and Tristan nodded. "We are too!" 

Yugi felt tears welling up. "Thanks guys." He smiled. 

Bakura walked over to him. "Maybe a little aid from a fellow millennium holder might help you?" Yugi smiled brightly. "Ok, let's go!" 

Serenity smiled. "Be careful brother, we'll take care of things back here!" 

Joey gave her the thumbs-up. "Alright!" 

Shadi allowed a tiny smirk. "Good luck then…. young Yugi. 

And with that said, the 'Curse of Dragon soared off into the darkness, searching for their lost friends, in hopes of bringing them home.

To be continued… 


	17. The Rescue

**Chapter 17:**

The Rescue

"Y…Yugi?" The voice called out into the darkness. "No…I forgot. We aren't…c…connected anymore." The pain was almost too much to bear. He slumped forward, his chains the only things holding him up. "Maybe I should…give up…?" A quick flash of all his friends appeared in his head. He jerked up with a gasp. "No…I won't give up…Yugi…Téa…they all are in danger!" He struggled against his bonds, using every ounce of strength he had left in him.

***

"Come on! You heard what Shadi said! If we don't hurry…Yami will…" Téa choked on the last word. "Die…" 

Yugi turned around, looking sadly at his childhood friend. "I know, Téa. Just don't give up, we're almost there!" 

"Look!" Joey shouted, pointing at the tall black tower in front of them. "There it is!" 

The 'Curse of Dragon' swooped down, landing on the roof of the dark tower. Yugi hopped off and helped Téa down. Joey and Tristan were already off, and Bakura was holding up his millennium ring. 

"Something's coming!" He warned them, as the ground began to shake. 

An army of duel monsters appeared, filling the sky and roof with a sea of eyes. "This isn't going to be fun." Joey remarked, backing up into Yugi. 

"Who said it ever was?" Yugi remarked, holding up a duelling card. 

Suddenly the sea of monsters parted, allowing a single figure to appear. Everyone waited with anticipation, as the figure grew closer. 

"Is it…?" Téa leaned forward. 

"It can't be!" Tristan breathed. 

"It's…" Yugi said, leaning forward. 

A blue furred creature appeared, laughing and sticking its tongue out. 

"Pegasus's 'Dark Rabbit'? Everyone chorused. They all fell over anime style. 

The rabbit laughed and motioned to something behind it. A 'Blue Eyes Toon Dragon' and 'Doppelganger' appeared. 

Téa face-faulted. "Now we know where Pegasus got his toon fetish." 

Everyone nodded. 

"Hey, that rabbit is doing something!" Bakura pointed out. 

The rabbit began speeding up, cartoon style and took off like a bullet, right towards Téa. 

"Téa! Look ou…" Bakura was cut off by the wind the rabbit had made with its super fast running.

It was too late anyways; the rabbit had wrapped its arms around her and began to carry her off. It smiled at her and winked. 

Téa screamed and kicked but it felt like steel arms were holding her. "You freaky rabbit! Put me down!" She cried, punching it in the face. 

The rabbit snickered and puckered up its lips. 

Téa's eyes widened. "Don't you even…mmmph!!!"

The guys stood horrified at the sight before them. 

"Wow…" Tristan, said, his jaw dropped. 

"That's something you don't see every day." Added Bakura. 

"YOU STUPID FUR BALL! I'M GOING TO MAKE A COAT OUT OF YOU!!!" 

Everyone's eyes widened as the rabbit went flying over their heads with a black eye and missing teeth. 

 "Whoa…that was over 100 ft," Yugi laughed. 

"Never get on her bad side." Bakura nodded. "I know from the last time." 

Téa stomped back to the group; her eyes were flaming with rage. "YOU!!!" She pointed at the boys repeatedly. "You all just watched as the thing carried me off! What were you thinking?" 

"Sorry, Téa. It happened so fast."  Yugi said nervously. 

Téa shook with anger and suddenly, the Toon Dragon grabbed her arm, and the 'Doppelganger' grabbed her other arm. "Let me go!!!" 

This time the guys did react, and grabbed Téa's legs, trying to pull her back down. 

"I said, put me down!!!" Téa struggled, but they were too strong. 

Yugi and Joey had each of Téa's legs and were holding her back with all of their strength. The 'Dark Rabbit' recovered and was now running back to aide his comrades. He snuck up behind Joey and Yugi. Raising his hands up high, his eyes grew narrow with an evil grin plastered on his face. He lunged down and…began tickling them? Téa was speechless as she watched Joey and Yugi rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off. Bakura and Tristan took over and tried to pull her back, but doppelganger took out a large mallet and bashed both of them over the heads with it. They fell to the ground, stars spinning in their eyes. 

Téa frowned. "Beaten by cartoons…I'll never live this down…" The monsters began to rise up in the air, taking Téa with them. "HEEELLLP!!!" She cried out, to no avail.

***

Maxellus was roaring with laughter. "These guys crack me up!" He said, watching the previous events on a small TV, which Pegasus had installed. 

Yami watched with a very disgusted expression on his face. 

Ishizu turned to Maxellus. "Why do you want the girl?" 

Maxellus turned to face her. "She's just part of my master plan." 

Ishizu scowled. 

Yami spoke up. "You had better not hurt her, or else I'll…" 

Maxellus was now nose to nose with Yami. 

"You'll what? Stop me? You can't even stand right now!" He kicked Yami in the stomach. 

Ishizu had, had enough; she lunged at him and knocked him to the floor. "You bastard! You've done enough, leave him alone!" 

"Ishizu!" Yami cried out, helplessly watching them roll around on the floor, struggling to overcome the other. 

Maxellus took out a dagger and raised it high above her head. 

Ishizu froze, eyes wide. 

"No!" Yami shouted, trying to break the chains. 

"Relax, Pharaoh. I won't kill her just yet." He smirked. 

Ishizu gave up and allowed him to pull her to her feet and threw her into a chair next to Yami. 

"Now, stay put if you wish to live a bit longer!" 

Ishizu obeyed. 

"Now, let's welcome our latest guest!" He snapped his fingers and curtains opened behind him, with 'Doppelganger' and 'Blue Eyes Toon Dragon' holding an unconscious Téa. 

"Téa!!!" Yami gasped. "What did you do to her?" 

Maxellus shrugged. "Nothing really, they just needed stop her annoying whining!" 

'Doppelganger' nodded and held up the mallet he had used on Tristan and Bakura. 

They threw her down at Yami's feet. 

He growled, looking at Maxellus. 

"Hmmm, one more to catch and then we'll be ready to begin!" 

Ishizu looked up. "Who?" 

"An old friend of the Pharaoh…"

***

Serenity paced back and forth. "I'm so worried! They should have been back now!" 

Mai stood up and walked over to her. "Calm down, hun. They'll be ok!" 

Shadi shook his head. "I don't know about that. I think we should go look for them." Seth nodded. "I have to agree. Things are taking much too long." 

Mai sighed. "Out numbered, huh? Ok, we'll go! So what's the plan?" 

Everyone huddled together. 

***

Yugi and Joey were now inside the tower. They had all decided to split up after the incident a while ago. 

"We should almost be there!" Yugi said, griping the walls of the tower so they wouldn't slide of the ledge they were walking across. 

"Why did we have to take the scenic route, huh, Yugi?" Joey gulped.

Yugi shrugged.  "Because there was no other way to get to the dungeon. You remember the plan, right?" 

Joey nodded. "I know. We go to the dungeon to free Yami and Ishizu and Bakura and Tristan are to distract the monsters while we escape!" 

"Right! I just hope the others are doing ok…"

***

"Tristan I thought you said we would just throw a rock and run in the opposite direction!" Bakura huffed. 

"Sorry, I didn't know they would be waiting on both sides!" 

They ran blindly though the tower, with over a million monsters chasing after them. 

"Well, Yugi wanted a distraction! After this, I don't think there are any monsters left guarding the dungeon! 

"No kidding!" Bakura stated, glaring at the spiky headed boy.

***

"Careful, there could be some guards still." 

Yugi slid the door open and peered around the corner. "Looks safe, let's go!" 

Joey nodded and they ran inside a room with about 15 different jail cells. 

"Whose there?" A shaky voice asked from behind one of the cells. 

"Um, don't be alarmed, we're here to help!" 

The voice seemed to jump with joy. "Wonderful! I'm in cell 6, please hurry!" 

Yugi glanced up at Joey. "Uh…" 

Joey shrugged. 

"Ok, hang on a second!" Yugi shouted.

They counted the cells and finally came to cell 6. 

"How do we unlock this door?" Joey asked.

The voice came from the other side again. "Some rescuers you are! Didn't you steal a key from the guard at the end of the block?" 

Yugi and Joey froze. "W…what guard?" 

The voice huffed. "Well, according to the noise we've been making, I'm sure you'll meet up with the guard soon enough. 

Yugi and Joey shivered. A tall form hovered above them. 

"Joey?" He moved his eyes slightly, to see Yugi. 

"Yeah?" 

Yugi gulped. "You l…look!" 

Joey shook his head. "No way, man." 

Yugi sighed.  "Alright on the count of 3, we'll do it together!" 

Joey nodded. 

"Ready? 1…2…3!" 

They turned quickly and saw a giant 'Garoozies with 'Kuni With Chain' grinning at them and swinging the chain above it's head. 

"AHHH!!!" They screamed and began running through the maze of cells. 

"Yugi, we should summon a monster or something!" 

Yugi thought a minute. _Which monster would do a good job? "I know! I'll summon…" He stopped when Joey turned around and summoned the REBD. _

"No! Wait!!!" He cried, but it was too late, the REBD was summoned and fried 'Garoozies' unfortunately, its size was way too big for such a small cell. Yugi and Joey were crushed up against the wall. 

"It's too big…" Yugi finished a little too late. 

Joey laughed nervously and blushed.

***

Téa stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Ishizu looking at her. "Ishizu? Where am I?" She sat up, rubbing her head. 

"You're in Maxellus chambers. Are you ok?" She asked, helping her up. 

"Yeah, I think so. My head throbs a bit." 

Ishizu smirked. "I would imagine after what that 'Doppelganger' did to you. 

Téa rolled her eyes. "Better then being kissed by that rabbit." 

Ishizu giggled. 

"This place is creepy!" Téa stated, shivering involuntarily.

A voice from the shadows caused her to jump. "I don't know, it's not bad once you get used to it." Maxellus appeared from the other side of the room. "Welcome my dear, to Maxellus chamber. I am Maxellus, your gracious host and soon to be ruler of the world." 

 "I don't think so!" Téa growled. She stood up and lunged forward at Maxellus, her fist clenched tightly. 

"I don't think so!" He copied her and mumbled a word under his breath. 

Téa froze in her spot, eyes blank. 

"What did you do?" Ishizu said, jumping top her feet. 

"Well, I put a little spell on her. It'll last until tomorrow. By then, none of you will be alive!" He reached out his hand to Téa. "Come to me, my pet." 

Téa obeyed and allowed herself to be engulfed in Maxellus arms. 

"I live to serve you, my master. What is it you wish of me?" 

Maxellus smirked at Ishizu's expression. "Nothing right now, my dear." He whispered in her ear and her eyes became clear again. 

She reeled in horror at the closeness and fell back. "What the hell!" She cried out. 

"As you can see, nothing will stop me! And soon, your little Pharaoh will be finished!" He left, slamming the door tightly behind him. 

"Yami! We have to help Yami!" She struggled to her feet and began to pound on the door. 

Ishizu appeared behind her. "And we will. Follow me!" 

Téa was curious and followed Ishizu toward the window. "I've been in here for quite a while now, and I learned something. This window leads straight to the room Yami is being held in. If we climb out and onto the ledge, we can reach him. Maxellus won't visit him for a while. He said he needs time to prepare. We have to act fast!" 

Téa peeked out the window and noticed the long drop if they fell. She turned blue and backed up. "Uh, is there any chance we'll fall?" 

Ishizu shrugged. "Only if we jump off the ledge, but either way, it's a risk. It depends on how much you want to rescue Yami!" 

Téa looked back at the window and clutched the sill tightly. "Let's go!"

***

Yugi walked over to the fried 'Garoozies' and picked up the jail keys. He walked over to cell 6 and began to unlock it. 

"I thought you guys would have been done for! Nice going lads!" The lock clicked and the door opened. Yugi and Joey gasped. A tall Egyptian man stood before them. He had royal robes on and a crest. Very modernized from the Pharaohs years ago. He smiled warmly, his wrinkled eyes glowing with kindness and warmth. "Thank you, boys. I'm Amazida. I am the ruler of this palace and its people of the village Seriya. One of the many palaces of Egypt." He bowed graciously. "I thank you for rescuing me. A strange man with long silver hair locked me in here ages ago.  I never thought I would escape. 

Yugi smiled. "Well, we're glad we could help, your highness. But we shouldn't stay here, my friends have been captured by a madman, and he plans to revive the shadow games!" 

Amazida's eyes widened. "We must stop him!" He glanced down at Yugi's puzzle. "Is that…?" 

Yugi lifted the puzzle up. "Yeah, it's a millennium item. One of 6, and some of my friends hold the others." 

Amazida was slightly nervous. "Have…they all been placed together?" 

Joey stepped in to answer the question. "Nope! Not yet! But our pal Yami, resided in that puzzle for 5 millennia." 

"What? Bel um Fal lives?" 

The boys nodded. 

"Yeah, but not for long if we don't hurry!"  Joey stated. 

"Well what are waiting for, boys? Hop to it!" He pushed them out of the cell. 

"Ok, let's search the other cells!"

***

"I swear, if I fall and break my neck…" 

Relax, Téa! We're almost there! Just a bit further!" 

Téa sighed and continued on.  _One foot over the other!_  Soon, the room came into view with a large shadowed figure hunched on the floor. Téa gasped. "What's that?" She lost control and slipped off the ledge. "AHHH!!!" 

Ishizu caught her hand, and pulled her up. "Hang on, I've got you!" 

Téa, now as white as a ghost, crawled across the ledge and opened the window. "Ishizu, I can't seem to pry my fingers loose!" She cried, with eyes as big as saucers. 

Ishizu sighed and helped her in the window. 

They closed the window behind them and locked it tightly, drawing the curtains. 

"It's so dark in here! Where is he?" 

Ishizu felt along the wall. "I can't feel any switch or… Téa?" 

Téa finally got to her feet, brushing the dust away from her skirt. 

"Yes, Ishizu?" 

Ishizu's voice seemed to be shaky. "Are you the one breathing that heavy?" 

Téa paused. "No…why?" 

Ishizu laughed nervously. "I might have miscalculated…" 

A low growling noise made Téa freeze. 

"Let's get out of here!" She whispered. 

The girls headed for what the hoped was the door to the outside. Once they opened the door, the light from the hall caught inside the room and the creature stirred. The light finally revealing what it was. A sleeping Blue Eyes White Dragon. It opened an eye and saw the girls against the door. Growling menacingly, it lunged at them. Screaming they ran out, closing the door behind them. 

"Ok, I am positive now, that I miscalculated!" 

Téa breathed heavily. "I would say so." 

Ishizu sighed and walked down the hall. "Come on, I'm sure now it's this way. 

Téa followed behind, unsurely. 

Ishizu came to a door on the opposite side of the Blue Eyes White Dragon's room. "In here!" 

They opened the door and the light shone in on a figure hanging limply in the middle of the rooms, his arms chained. 

"Yami!" Téa cried, running in and wrapping her arms around him. 

Yami stirred slightly. "T… Téa?" He asked, weakly. T

Téa smiled and nodded. "Yes, and Ishizu too. We're going to get you out of here!" 

Ishizu and Téa undid his chains and Yami fell limping into Téa's arms. She cringed at the weight, and Ishizu helped her hold him up. Taking one arm each, they helped support him and took off out of the room. 

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked, coughing. 

 "Shhh, everyone's fine. Don't talk, save your strength for now." Téa said gently.

Yami nodded. "Uh, how do we get out of here, Ishizu? We can't climb the ledge!" 

Ishizu stopped for a seconded. "Well, I think the safest place for us, is down!" She pointed towards the floor below them. 

"The dungeon?" Téa asked, adjusting Yami's weight, so it wouldn't kill her shoulder. 

"Yes! It's one giant maze! And if we can hide there we can give Yami some time to recover!" 

Téa nodded. "Ok, then!"

***

Tristan and Bakura were now hiding in what appeared to be a closet. 

"Where did they go?" Tristan asked in a squeaky voice. 

"I think towards the main hall…where the others are!" Bakura cried out in realization. 

Tristan frowned. "Oh, great…" 

Bakura smiled. "Don't worry! I'm sure by now they left to find us!" 

Tristan sighed. "I hope you're right, Bakura.

***

Mai peeked out of the room. "It packed with duel monsters!" 

Everyone gasped. 

"How?" Serenity asked. 

"I don't know, but they seem to be looking for someone! And, we can't get out of here! We're trapped!"

***

Yugi, Joey and Amazida finally finished their search of the cells. 

"I give up!" Joey said, stretching. 

"There's no one here but us! They must be in that psycho's chambers or something…" 

Yugi nodded. "I would have to agree. Well, let's get out of here then! There isn't a moment to lose!" 

Everyone agreed and began to climb a long spiral staircase. 

***

On the other side, Téa, Yami and Ishizu were climbing down another spiral staircase. 

"Almost there hang in there, Yami!" Téa urged, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Ishizu opened the door, and they walked inside. 

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the cells being a giant maze!" Téa exclaimed. 

Ishizu led them to a cell and they laid Yami down on the cell bed. "It's not much, but it's better then hanging by your arms. Are you ok?" Ishizu asked, inspecting Yami's arms. 

"Better…" He said. 

Téa sat down on the other side of him. "I hope the others will be ok. After we were split up, I lost track of everyone. They could be anywhere!" She frowned, leaning against the wall. 

Yami turned his head towards her. "Don't worry, Téa. Yugi can handle anything. And once I recover, the creep Maxellus better watch out!" He said, gritting his teeth and clenching a fist. 

Téa placed her hand gently on his arm. "Ok, but you're not doing anything until you recover! Now get some sleep!" She ordered. 

Yami smirked. "Guess I don't have a choice; I'm kind of outnumbered." 

"Dam straight!" Téa said in a giggle. 

Ishizu smiled. "We should all rest for now. We're only buying time until the final confrontation. And that's where we'll all need to be at our best." She looked over at Yami. He was fast asleep. Téa had also begun to nod off. "I guess I should try to sleep too." Ishizu laid her head down on the edge of the bed Yami was in, and Téa rested against the wall, her head leaning against Yami's. "Brother, I hope you're ok."

***

Marik was helping Seto and Shadi hold the door closed, as the monsters began to bash it open. 

"They'll be here any second!" Marik shouted.

Serenity, Mai and Ann were helping Rex open up a hidden passage in the floor. 

"Thank god for old palaces.  How did you know about this Shadi?"  Mai asked.

"I was in this room once before. I found it by accident, but it saved my life." 

"They're here!" Marik cried. 

Rex swung open the trap door. "Hurry, it's open!" 

Everyone but Marik nodded and ran to it. After everyone was in, Rex turned to Marik. 

"Come on! We're the last ones!" 

Marik nodded. "You go! I'll be there in a second!" 

Rex nodded and jumped. 

Marik timed it, so just as they opened the door, they would all be gone. He moved the desk over to the door and held it there, ran to the trap door and jumped in. The door slammed shut, while the monsters broke open the other door. The room was completely empty. 

 "Search the premises!!! " A voice said form behind the crowd. 

"Sorry, boss. But there is no one here!" 

"Fools!" The voice hissed. The figure came into view. It was a 'Dark Magician Girl', but she had long red hair and dark blue eyes. She was in black and yellow. "I'm surrounded by fools!" 

**To be continued… **


	18. The Light And The Dark

**Chapter 18:**

The Light and the Dark

It was well into the night, as the cell the trio slept in grew cold and damp. The moon's rays shone in slightly through a small crack in the broken window. Téa's eyes fluttered open. She looked at her surroundings, and the day's events came flooding back to her like a bad memory resurfacing. 

"Yami…?" she asked in a low whisper. 

A slight muffled sound replied back to her. 

"Are you awake?" 

She saw his spiky hair move up and down as a 'yes' She sighed. 

"I can't stop thinking about Yugi and the others. I'm worried." She saw a slight shifting from the corner of her eye, and then gasped when she looked up and saw two piercing violet orbs staring at her. "Don't do that!" She whispered in a chuckle. 

He smirked. "Even though I'm not connected to him anymore, I know deep within that he is fine. You should know that too, if you don't let your feelings overwhelm you." 

Téa nodded, feeling slightly foolish now. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "You're right, as always…" 

Yami slid off the bed and sidled up next her on the cold floor. He cringed at the icy touch. "Why did you sleep here?" 

Téa blushed. "I wanted you to have the bed, you needed the most rest." 

Yami rolled his eyes. "That's very sweet, but…" He scooped her up into his arms, which caused her to shriek slightly, in surprise. He laid her on the bed and leaned down next to her. "I'm fine, it's you who needs the rest now." He said in a soft and sympathetic tone. 

She coughed and looked away. "I'm fine. It's you who needs to get better. We'll need you if we want to win this one…" She trailed off, her voice cracking slightly. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I…it's just…I don't want to lose you again. I'm scared. This is the worst battle we've been in yet. Who knows what will happen? You and Yugi mean everything to me…" She sobbed and the forced herself to stop crying. "I can't stand this anymore. I just wish I were home, in my room. Under a nice warm blanket, with my mom downstairs, watching TV and gossiping on the phone. My cat, curled up at my bedside, playing with a ball of yarn." She twiddled her thumbs. "I guess I'm homesick." 

Yami put his head down and looked at his puzzle. "Home…" he whispered. 

Téa looked down at him, his form shivering on the cold floor. She sighed and shook her head. "Get up here!" She ordered in a playful tone. 

Yami stood up and looked down at the bed. "Are you sure? It's just barely fitting you and Ishizu right now." 

She patted the bed and raised an eyebrow at his sudden coyness. "I'm sure." 

He shrugged and squeezed in next to her. "I told you it was too small!" 

Téa giggled, and to his surprise, she jumped right into his lap, and curled up around him. 

"T… Téa?" 

She laughed at his expression. "What's wrong?" 

He blushed. "Nothing…I just…" 

"Never been this close to someone in a long time?" He nodded. 

She turned his face towards hers with her finger. "Yami…just let it go…" 

They leaned in close and let their lips brush gently against each other's. 

Téa pushed back and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Téa?" He asked gently. 

"Mmm?" 

He ran his fingers through her soft hair. "There's something I want to ask you. But, it's hard too…because I've never…asked anyone this before." 

She removed her head from his shoulder and turned to face him. "What is it?" 

He sighed and looked away. "I…never had a real home for 5000 years. I never had anyone, expect Yugi and his grandfather, who welcomed me with open arms. But…this is something different. Yugi is just a friend, not someone I…just promise me you won't leave me…" He said in a barely audible tone. 

"Huh?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. 

"Promise me, you won't leave me." 

Téa smiled. "Is this because of what happened with Téana? Are you afraid…to be…betrayed again?" 

He stiffened. "Yes…" his voice came out raspy. 

"Yami…I can't promise I'll survive this…at all. But, for as long as I am with you, I promise I won't leave your side." She snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Yami." 

Yami looked at her, his eyes seemed to soften. "Thank you for being there for me, Téa." 

She curled up into him and pulled the ratted blanket over them. "Let's get some rest." 

He agreed, and the drifted off into a restless sleep.

Later into the night, a tapping sound on the broken window awoke the trio. Téa was the first to get up. She walked over to the window and saw a familiar face with long silver white hair. 

"Bakura!" She cried. She opened the window and he and Tristan fell inside. 

"There you are!" He said, standing up. 'Is everyone ok?" 

Ishizu, who was now awake, nodded. "Yes, Yami is well." 

Tristan sighed. "Thank god! We need you man!" He patted Yami roughly on the back. "Yugi might be in over his head this time." 

Téa perked up at his name. "Where is Yugi?" 

Bakura smiled. "He's fine. "He needs your help though. We must hurry!" 

Ishizu frowned. Something didn't feel right. "How did you get in here?" 

Bakura pointed to the window. "We climbed of course." 

Ishizu narrowed her eyes. "How? There is nothing to grip the ledge!" 

Tristan walked up behind Téa. "Enough questions! Let's go!" He grabbed Téa roughly, and pinned her arms behind her back. "The master is waiting!" 

Ishizu backed up. "Damn! I should have known!" 

Bakura now held Ishizu against her will also. "Listen closely, Pharaoh! If you wish to see these two alive, you'll follow us!" 

Yami obeyed hesitantly. "Very well…but don't even think of hurting them!" 

Tristan smirked. "Of course…"

***

"FIND THEM NOW!!!" The duel monster hissed. Her fire red locks flying furiously in front of her face. The other duel monsters jumped to their feet and began searching frantically for the missing group.

***

"Do you think they're gone?" Serenity asked. 

Marik shook his head. "I don't think so. I suggest we keep moving, and don't stop for anything!" 

Everyone nodded and proceeded down the dank tunnels of the underground palace. 

"I feel like, something is following us." Mai commented. 

Shadi nodded. "Yes, we have been followed for the past half hour now. But they don't wish to harm us!" 

Serenity looked behind her and saw a familiar shadow reflecting on the wall, and smiled. "So, it's you! Why didn't you just say so?" The figure chuckled and emerged from beyond the shadows. "Duke! What are you doing here?" 

He brushed his raven locks to the side. "Following you of course." 

Marik stood in front of Serenity. "What do you want?" 

Duke laughed. "Nothing really. I just wish to help. I know a way out of here. I've been here for six nights and I know ever twist and turn in these tunnels." 

Mai face-faulted. "Six nights? Why?" 

Duke stuttered. "Uh, well. I was…" 

Mai giggled. "Looking for Serenity I take it?" 

Duke blushed. "Uh, follow me! This is the way!" 

Seto fell back, listening to something...or someone. He could swear he heard a voice calling to him. He backed up; retracing his tracks and went in another direction, unknown to the chattering group ahead of him.

***

"We've searched everywhere! There is no sign of Yami or even Téa…or Ishizu." Yugi sighed, feeling exasperated. 

Joey patted his back. "Don't worry, Yugi. There is still one place we didn't check." 

Yugi looked up at his taller friend. "Where's that?" 

Joey pointed to a large door with golden trimmings along the sides. "Maxellus's chambers." 

Yugi looked at Joey like he was mad. "What? Are you crazy! We can't just go in there!" 

Amazida chuckled. "Relax boys, we'll just take a peek. That's all!" He looked up at the hole in the door. 

Joey smirked and walked up to the door, his eye peering inside through the hole.

***

Maxellus was in a very good mood. He was almost ready to complete his plan and become a great god! He could hardly contain himself. A voice from the shadows interrupted his gloating. 

"I could here you calling me. What is it you want?" 

Maxellus twirled a glass of wine he held in his hand. "I want you to join me. And together we can rid this world of that meddling Pharaoh!" 

Seto stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the throne Maxellus was seated on. "I will join on one condition…"

***

Yami quietly followed the fake Bakura and Tristan, who were holding Téa and Ishizu captive. He had to do something. If Maxellus were able to use his, Ishizu and Kaiba's powers, there would be no turning back. And what about Téa? She seemed to be the main piece to this puzzle. Her powers were yet to be awoken, but what would become of her once he was done with her? Yami didn't want to know. He needed a distraction and fast! Then the idea came to him and oh, how he hated it. But did he have a choice? Not really…He took a deep breath. _Here goes… _Yami turned around to face the group and then threw himself to his knees. "Please! Don't take me to that man! He scares me so much! Please! I'll do anything you ask! I beg you, don't do it!" 

Téa tried to hold back laughing, but didn't succeed too well. She saw Yami give her a quick sign before he went back to his fake grovelling. 

The fake Bakura and Tristan turned into two 'Doppelgangers' they looked confusingly at each other and scratched their heads. 

"Please! I am so scared! I'll do anything!" He threw himself down in a worshipping bow. "Let me be your slave?" He whimpered. 

The duel monsters sneered. 

Téa took this opportunity to jab her elbow into the creature's chest that held her. It toppled over. 

The other one was kneeling beside Yami. "Do you really promise to be our slave?" 

Upon seeing Téa free, he smirked. "Not on your life!" He kicked the monsters, and it went soaring into the air. He grabbed Ishizu and Téa's hands and ran off down the hall. "Never in my life…" He muttered. Humiliated with himself. 

"You're not a bad actor, Yami!" Téa laughed. 

"Whatever…" He mumbled. 

***

"Hey, Bakura. Think we should see if they're gone?" 

Bakura nodded. "I think so. Let's see." He opened the door slightly, and then felt the door open all the way. About two-dozen monsters were snarling and growling at them, their weapons held high. "Oh dear…"

***

"Don't you think we should have been out of here by now?" Mai asked, hugging herself. She was quite frozen, and from the looks of her friends, they were too. 

"Almost there!" Duke said. 

"Wait! What's that up ahead?" Serenity asked. 

Marik frowned. "We've got company. 

The 'Dark Magician Girl' grinned evilly. "Well, well. What do we have here?" She patted her staff. "Get them!!!" She ordered. 

The other monsters charged at the group, but a bright light emerged from Marik's deck. Once the light faded, a tall blonde haired girl was in front of them. She was draped in blue and pink and had sparkling green eyes. 

"What are you doing with Yugi's card?" Mokuba asked. 

"I uh…'borrowed' it from him at the inn." He smiled slyly. 

Serenity glared. "I bet…" 

Marik ignored the remark. "I didn't even summon her though. 

The bubbly blonde 'Dark Magician Girl' slapped Marik's face. "How dare you steal me! Wait till Yugi hears about this!" 

Everyone stood stunned. 

"She talks?" Rex blurted out. 

Ann smacked him upside the head. "Well, if a Kuriboh can move about freely, I don't see why a magician can't talk, dummy!" 

Rex gave her a dirty look, rubbing his head. "I forgot!" 

Ann smiled. She just loved to tease him. 

"If you must know, I am tired of seeing this eyesore, wannabe witch bark orders! I plan to 'end' this now!" She lunged forward, and the other magician smirked and charged towards her. 

"You're no match for me, blondie!!!" 

The guys watched, mouths half open. 

"Ooh, a cat fight!!!" Smirked Duke. 

Serenity glared. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?" 

Mai sighed. "Boys…" 

Even Shadi was watching the girls with a slight smirk. 

This seemed to frighten Mai. Serenity and Mai dragged the boys off, while the two magicians battled on. 

"How dare you call yourself a duel monster!" The blonde magician said, slapping her darker self. 

"Me? You with the prissy pink and blue outfit, and bleached blonde hair? You shame the name 'Duel Monster' she hissed. She grabbed her by her hair and swung her around and into a wall. 

"Now, you'll be sorry!" She fired her magic at the redhead, hitting her dead on. The darker one yelled out in pain. "BITCH!!!" She yelled, heaving a dark fireball at the lighter magician. To her surprise, she dodged the attack and flew up into the air. 

"I wouldn't call me that if I were you!' She threw a giant ball of energy at the dark witch. Once the flash disappeared, the semi-conscious redheaded magician growled. 

 "You'll pay for that when my master finds you!" With that said, she vanished in a flash of purple light. 

"We'll see about that!" The blonde 'Dark Magician Girl' said, wiping her hands and smiling proudly.

***

"So, you will join me, if I allow you to have the final fight with the Pharaoh?" 

Seto nodded. "Yes, I would much enjoy my revenge. Everyone else is yours, even the little one." 

Maxellus seemed to ponder this. "Hmm, very well. It's a deal!' He held out his hand to the priest. 

Seto looked at his hand, and begrudgingly shook it. 

"You know what to do then." 

Seto nodded.

"That jerk! I knew he would betray us!" Joey yelled, tightening his fist. 

"What happened, Joey?" Yugi asked. 

"That Seto…he's teamed up with that white haired dude. Seems they made a deal. Seto would join him if he could have Yami." 

Yugi's eyes widened. "We have to find them, and fast!"

***

"Yami, where are we going?" Téa asked, as they ran up a long flight of stairs. 

"To the roof. Where we might have an extra advantage." 

Téa was puzzled, but trusted him enough to follow. 

"I see what you mean." Ishizu said. "Since most of the duel monsters are in the lower areas, there will be none on the roof!" 

Yami nodded. "Right! And with a little help from this card…" He held up the 'Curse of Dragon' card. We can 'drop' in on Maxellus…LITERALLY!

****

**To be continued…**


	19. That Sinking Feeling

**Chapter 19:**

That Sinking Feeling

"Are we ready?" Yami asked a nervous Tea and Ishizu. 

They both nodded hesitantly. 

 "Let's go!" 

They waited till the dragon got closer to the roof and they jumped. 

Maxellus was sitting in his chambers, when a loud thump distracted him. "What in the world was that?" He asked, looking up. His eyes went huge. Yami came crashing down right on top of him! "What the –

"Shut up!" Yami shouted grabbing him by his collar. 

"Get off me!" Maxellus gasped through choking breaths. 

"Tell me how to stop this now!" 

A dark shadow appeared behind him. "Put him down Pharaoh!" 

Yami looked up and saw Seto glaring down on him. "Seto…I should have known you'd betray me again. You filthy excuse for a priest!" 

Tea's eyes went wide. She had never seen him so angry. "Yami…" 

Ignoring her he threw Maxellus down and walked over to Seto. "So, you want to challenge me?" 

Seto smirked evilly. "But of course my Pharaoh!" He said sarcastically. 

Yami glared. "Very well, name your stakes!" 

Seto glanced over at Tea and Ishizu. "One for the other!" 

Yami's eyes went wide. "What?"

***

Tristan and Bakura were still running from the mob of monsters. 

 "Damn it! This might be the distraction Yugi wanted but it's not what I would have liked!" 

Bakura glared. "At least we bought him some time!" 

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but seriously, this is getting tiresome!"

***

"Seto, you can't be serious. I just can't choose my friends like that!" 

Seto smiled. "True, but you really don't have any other choice!" 

Yami looked over at Tea and Ishizu. Tears were threatening to fall. "Tea…Ishizu…" 

Ishizu approached him. "Yami…please do what you think is best. We are always right behind you." 

Yami looked over at Tea. "Tea?" 

She smiled. "Yami. We have to stop this madness, and whatever you choose, I'll understand. Just remember, the world is more important then just one little life." 

Yami put his head down. Looking up again he grew more frustrated at Seto's smug smile. "I can't do this!!!" He cried falling to his knees. 

Tea rushed over to him and put her arm around him. "Yami…" She looked up at Seto. "Take me. Ishizu is needed in this, and…" She got up and walked over to Seto. "I know you want me." She dared, looking him right in the eyes. 

He stared back, unmoving. "More then anything…" He whispered. 

She gasped and felt a strange urge to run far away. She held her ground. 

"Then I'm yours, if you leave Yami and Ishizu alone!" 

Seto thought this over for a minute. "Very well…for now I will accept this…but it isn't over between us yet Pharaoh!" 

Yami stood up, reaching out to Tea. 

"No Yami! Find Yugi and get out of here!" 

Yami stood up. "No! I have to finish this! 

 Just as Seto cast a spell to entrance Tea, Yami lunged at him.

***

Yugi and Joey were helping the King up the long stairs of the tower. 

"Almost there!" Joey urged. 

"We have to find Yami!" Yugi cried. "He'll need us!" 

They continued their hectic pace toward the top tower.

***

Back in the underground, the group had just escaped the Dark Magician Girl. 

Serenity kneeled down, taking a deep breath. "Please, can we rest for just a moment?" She asked. 

Duke was by her side in a second, helping her up. "We can't, but I'll carry you!"  He smiled brightly, showing all of his teeth.

Serenity blushed. 

Mai rolled her eyes as she always did when a man was being a complete ass. 

"Let's go! We need to find an exit and evacuate the city!" Shadi spoke up, picking up the pace. Everyone followed in silence.

***

Tea was collapsed on the floor now; Ishizu was over her trying to stand her up. Yami had Seto pinned down and was proceeding to choke the life out of him. 

"Do you really think you can kill me? Isn't that against your code or something?" 

Yami squeezed harder. "All of this suffering was because of you…and I will see to it that it ends forever!" 

Seto smirked. "We'll see about that! "Tea, help your master!" 

Tea rose up, her eyes a faint blue colour. "Yes master…" She said in a hypnotized voice. She lunged at Yami, knocking him off his feet. Grabbing a near by dagger that fell out of Maxellus' cloak, she pointed it at Yami's throat. 

"Tea…what are you – 

"My master asked for help. And I can see that destroying you would be all the help he needs. Master will reward me greatly!" She smiled evilly. 

Yami closed his eyes. "I won't hurt you Tea. I won't hurt any of my friends. I won't sink to his level and fight you once again. That's just what he wants! You'll have to finish me off!" 

A strange glow flickered in her eyes. "Yami…?" She asked in a breathless whisper. The spell regained itself and she plunged into him.

***

A loud cry was heard as Yugi opened the doors to Maxellus's chambers. 

"Yami!" Yugi cried, running over to him. 

Tea fell off of Yami into a heap on the floor, the bloody dagger still clinging in her hand. 

"Yami!" Joey shouted. 

Yugi lifted Yami onto his lap. 

Yami looked up at him. "Don't…hurt Tea. She doesn't know what…she's doing." 

Yugi reached out to touch the wound on Yami's left shoulder blade. 

"Leave it. I'm fine…just get Tea and Ishizu…out of here…" 

Yugi nodded. Ishizu picked Tea up into her arms as the proceeded to run out of the castle. 

Maxellus got up suddenly. "There will be on escape!" He cried out, throwing his arms into the air. Bolts of lightning struck the roof of the chamber. 

"He's gone mad!" Joey shouted. 

"This whole place is about to collapse!" Ishizu cried.

Tea awoke in Ishizu's arms. "Yami…where's Yami?" 

Ishizu glanced over at the still figure on the floor. "He's right with us! Don't worry, everything will be ok!"

Yugi stopped running. "Ishizu…this has to stop!" 

Ishizu knew what he meant. "Very well young Pharaoh to be…" She handed Tea over to Joey. "Get her out of here, at least for Yami's sake." She pleaded. 

Joey nodded and ran for the exit.

Tea was now fully awake. "Where is Yami?" She demanded. 

Joey looked down at the girl in his arms. "He'll be coming out soon. Everyone will. Just don't worry.

***

"I hear noise!" Bakura hissed. 

"Me too." Tristan peeked around the corner. "On three…. ready?" 

Bakura nodded.

"1…"

"Joey let me go! Yami and the others…I can't leave them!"

"2…"

"No way Tea! I have my orders!" 

Tea huffed. "But Joey, you don't understand! I have something they'll need!" 

Joey gasped as the ring started to glow. "How –

"3!"

All Joey could remember were stars; lot's of stars and little Mai's floating around his head laughing at him. 

Tea braced herself for impact and looked up at the offending party. "Bakura! Tristan!" Thank goodness!" She hugged them both. 

"Where are Yugi and the others?" Tristan asked out of breath. 

"Back in there! I need to go…get Joey out of here!" 

They nodded. 

"Be careful, Tea!" Bakura said.

She nodded and ran back into the room.

Joey opened his eyes. "You idiots!" he yelled, rubbing a bump on his head and proceeding to bash their heads with large mallets. 

"Ouch, Joey! It's not…ow! Our fault!" Bakura cried running in the opposite direction with Tristan. 

An Angry Joey on their tail. "Come back here!"

***

Tea carefully snuck back into the chamber. She gasped when she saw Maxellus lifting Yami into the air. 

"You foolish little Pharaoh!" He yelled. "Did you really think you could defeat me? I have all of the powers of the gods." 

Yami gritted his teeth, as he was slammed hard into the floor. Blood was running down his nose and mouth. 

"You have nothing!" He retorted. 

Ishizu and Yugi nodded and took position behind Maxellus. 

"He's right." 

 Maxellus turned to face Ishizu. "The only way you could have any power was to absorb all of ours!" 

Maxellus hissed. "I just need that blasted ring and then you'll never say those words to me again!"

"Then come and get it!"  Everyone turned to see Tea standing in the entranceway. Hand son her hips. "Or are you afraid of losing to a little girl?"

Maxellus tossed Yami aside and strode over to her. "I would take that back little one!" 

Tea glared. Make me!"

Yami pushed himself up so he was on his hands and knees. Coughing up blood, he turned to see Tea and Maxellus. "No…" He gasped. 

Yugi was by he side in less then a second. "Yami…are you ok?" 

Yami nodded and stood up shakily. "Never better..."

For a quick second Tea glanced over at Yami, but that second gave Maxellus just enough time to grab her by the throat. "You little bitch…it's over now!" 

She cried out as he lifted her off the ground. Time stood still for a moment. All of a sudden Seto charged at Maxellus and knocked Tea out of his grip. 

"You betrayer! The deals off!" 

Seto growled. "Fine by me!" He began to summon a powerful spell. 

Ishizu followed suit. 

Yugi looked up puzzled. 

Yami stood behind him. He grabbed his hands in his own. 

Yugi looked worried. "Yami…?"

"It's ok Yugi. Just trust me!" 

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes. 

Tea joined the circle and held out her ring, placing it on her finger. "The power of the gods!" She whispered in awe, gasping as a light coming from the ring hit Maxellus. 

Another light emitted from Seto, Yami and Yugi and finally Ishizu. The lights went right through Maxellus. 

Tea looked up. "Oh my god…it's the power of Ra, Isis and Set…" 

A dark cloud formed above Maxellus and everyone watched in horror as he began to tear in half. 

Yugi tried to close his eyes, but then he noticed something strange. Yami's hand was becoming transparent. "Yami?" 

Yami looked down at him. "Focus Yugi!" He said, beginning to fade from view. 

"But you – 

"I am you, Yugi. We are just returning to each other!" He looked over at Tea. She had tears in her eyes, but nodded. 

"Good bye…" She mouthed. 

With one final bright flash of light, it was all over. A crumpled body lay on the floor. 

Tea approached it. "It's…Pegasus."

***

The whole castle began to shake. "Whoa, I don't think this is safe anymore!" Mai cried as they slid into a wall. 

"It's beginning to sink! "Let's get out of here!" Duke shouted.

Mai began to run when she heard her name being called form above. 

"Mai!"

Her eyes lit up. "Joey! Down here!" 

He nodded and pulled the ladder, which was at the side, down for them to climb. One by one everyone climbed to the top. When it was Mai's turn, she let Joey pull her up and rewarded him with a quick kiss on the lips. He went bright red. "I didn't know you missed me tat much." 

Mai blushed. 

"No time for that guys! Let's get out of here!" Marik warned.

Everyone nodded and ran through the crumbling halls. Once outside, they watched as the palace began to sink. 

"What about Yugi and the others?" Mai asked. 

Joey shook his head. "I don't know…

To be continued… 


	20. And It All Came Tumbling Down

_This is it! The finally chapter! Enjoy my loyal readers! And thank you for all the support. I am almost finished 'Yami no Yume' and I am working on a new one called 'Learning to Live Again' I hope you enjoy them too!_

_-Anjiru_

**Chapter 20:**

And It all Came Tumbling Down

The palace began to crumble. Tea looked around her, trying to see if she could find Yugi. "Where are you, Yugi?" She cried.

A small muffled voice replied from the ground. "I'm over here. Tea, Pegasus is still alive! We need to get him out of here!"

Tea nodded and approached them. "What about Seto? We need to find him!"

"I'm right here! Don't worry about me!" He scooped Pegasus up and over his shoulder. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Tea started running for the exit. "I hope Joey and the others made it!" A small pain began to pound at her heart. Yami was gone. And there was no way she was ever going to get him back. "Yami…" A flash caused her to look up. "Yami?" She asked.

Yami nodded. "I'll always be with you, Tea. I'm sorry…that things had to turn out the way they did…"

Tea smiled. "At least your still here. That's what matters. I'll always love you."

Yami smiled back. "And I you, Tea."

The walls began to collapse around the group. Rubble was scattered everywhere and stones were crashing just over their heads. Soon there wasn't going to be a palace left.

Outside, Joey and his group were just making it out of a hidden passageway, miles away form the castle.

Bakura looked over and saw the palace starting to sink. "They're still in there! We have to do something!"

Joey frowned. "There's nothing we can do…it's up to them now."

Serenity hugged her brother tightly. "Joey…"

Marik and Ishizu looked at each other, totally speechless. 

Mokuba began to sob. "Brother…no…"

Tea saw the exit and sighed with relief. "We're almost there!" She gasped as she saw the floor cracking up around her. She slipped and caught on to the edge of the stone. "Help!" She cried.

Yugi tried to pull her up, but the castle was still collapsing. "Tea…I can't!"

Tea saw how close they were to the exit and an idea formed in her head. "Yugi, jump. Grab the door. It's our only chance!"

Yugi nodded. He wasn't sure about leaving Tea alone, but if it meant getting them out of there, then he would do it. He gripped the wall tightly and lunged forward. He caught the metal handle and swung the door open. This gave Seto and Pegasus enough time to get out.

Tea used every last ounce of strength she had and pushed herself up into a standing position. She slid across the thin ledge and reached over to grab Yugi's out stretched hand. Finally feeling their hands intertwine, she jump into his arms and they ran through the doorway. Just seconds later, the whole floor in that room collapsed.

Joey, who was sitting on a sand dune, jumped to is feet. "Oh my god! The castle!"

Everyone watched as the castle crumbled to pieces, with dust covering the entire area. Then ran toward the mess, searching for their friends. Hoping against hope that they somehow survived.

Joey and Bakura entered the debris first. Not even a body could be made out in this dust. Joey lifted up broken stones while Bakura called out.

"TEA? YUGI? KAIBA? Are you guys alright?" He heard a noise coming from a particularly large stone. "Yugi?" He wondered. He tried to lift the stone, but his strength was shot. The millennium ring started to glow. "I'm stronger, let me do this!" Dark Bakura said, taking over. He lifted the stone off, tossing it over his head. He knelt down and lifted up a faintly breathing Tea.

Tea opened her eyes, wincing as she felt the pain and shock run through her body. "Did…did we make it?" She asked, weakly.

Dark Bakura smirked. "Somehow…"

Tea reached over to her side. "Yugi…he was here…"

Dark Bakura laid her gently down in his lap and lifted up a few more stones around him. He saw a familiar looking puzzle, which was shiny and brand new looking. _Funny…but somehow, I just don't want to steal it anymore.._. He brushed the dust and debris away and lifted up Yugi's limp form.

Yugi also opened his eyes, and looked around. "Bakura? Is everyone alright?"

Dark Bakura nodded. He frowned when he noticed that they couldn't stand up. "Do you guys need to be carried?" He asked.

Joey approached them. "I'll help. I don't think they should be walking for a long time." He lifted Yugi up into is arms. "Man…you sure go through a lot, Yugi."

Yugi laughed weakly and winked.

Mokuba came running over, tears falling from his eyes. "Where's Seto? Where's my big brother?" He cried.

Everyone went silent. No other bodies were found.

Serenity perked up when she heard a noise coming from a very large pile of stones and bricks. "Wait…" She walked over to the sound, with Tristan and Joey, who was still holding Yugi. After moving another pile of debris, they saw Kaiba (Who was back to normal) and Pegasus lying unconscious.

Joey smiled. "That jerk made it…"

Serenity giggled. "Worried were you?"

Joey blushed. "Well…I can't afford to lose my best rival, can I?"

Everyone laughed.

Kaiba opened his eyes and saw Mokuba looking down at him. 

Mokuba squeezed Kaiba tightly. "You're back. My brother is back to normal!" He laughed.

Kaiba smiled and laid a hand gently on Mokuba's back.

Mai knelt down beside a still Pegasus. "Is he alright?" She asked, brushing some white hair away from his face.

Pegasus groaned as he opened his eye. "My head….what…what happened?"

Marik approached him. "It seems that you got a little too power hungry. But it's over now. So let's just go home."

Tristan carried Pegasus on his back, dark Bakura carried Tea gently in his arms and Joey carried Yugi. Kaiba refused to be carried and stubbornly limped back, with Mokuba helping him.

The sun was just starting to set when the group reached the village. A party had begun and everyone was celebrating.

Amazida smiled. "Thank you for everything you've done boys! It'll take a while to rebuild, but I have a feeling that peace will finally be returning to Egypt." He bowed and sat at the head table where the feast was being served.

Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Mai, Rex, Ann, Duke, Serenity, Marik, Ishizu, Shadi and Mokuba all sat at the table, eating the delicious food that was being served.

Bakura glanced over at the hut near the table and gasped. He saw a transparent version of himself, smirking with his arms crossed. He stood up and walked over to his partner. "I've…I've never seen you before…"

Dark Bakura shrugged. "Well, I thought that since a played a part in this, it would be fair to join in the fun too."

Bakura smiled. "Does this mean you won't be stealing the items anymore?"

Dark Bakura laughed. "Yes." He paused and smirked evilly. "That is…unless I get board."

Bakura shivered but then laughed it off.

The door to the hut opened, startling the two silver haired boys. Tea slowly walked out. Her hair was down and she had no makeup on. She was wearing a long white robe with gold trimmings. She saw Bakura and smiled. "Hey, Bakura!"

Bakura smiled warmly. "Tea, it's good to see you on your feet again." He looked over and noticed that dark Bakura was still there. "I know she can't see you, but at least say hi to her somehow."

Tea cocked her head to the side. "Actually, I can see him. As well as I can see Yami. It's a gift I picked up." She smiled at dark Bakura. "Thank you for everything. It means a lot to us."

Dark Bakura nodded but said nothing more.

Bakura sighed. "So, how are Yugi, Pegasus and Kaiba doing?"

Tea opened the door, allowing Bakura to step inside. "See for yourself."

"No fair, Kaiba! You can't base it on that!" Came Yugi's voice.

Kaiba laughed. "I play this card then!"

Yugi moaned. "Yami, I'll get you for this!"

A faint image of Yami was sitting on the bed next to Yugi. He was laughing.

Pegasus was clapping his hands together and giggling. "Oh, this is so much fun!"

Bakura sweat-dropped.

Tea put her hand on his shoulder and titled her head toward him and whispered. "See?"

Bakura nodded and then shook his head. He started to laugh. This caused Tea to laugh too.

Everyone looked up at them

"Tea! We were wondering where you went!" Yugi said.

Tea smiled. "I just needed some fresh air." She limped over to Yugi. "So, how's the duel going?"

Yugi laughed nervously. "It could be better…"

Kaiba smirked. "I'm kicking his butt!"

Everyone started laughing.

***

A few days went by and soon it was time for everyone to leave.

"Marik, Ishizu. We'll miss you guys!" Yugi said sadly.

Tea hugged them both. She paused and looked at Marik, still holding him. "Where's your other half?" She asked.

Marik grinned. He held up the millennium rod, which he had borrowed from Yugi. "Well, since he's so much like Bakura and Yugi's Yami's I decided to give him a soul room too. With a little help form the millennium eye of course!" He smirked at Pegasus, who smirked back. He held up the rod.

**_"You'll pay for that Marik! I just wanted to have a little fun! Let me out of here! Don't you know I hate tiny place! MARIK LET ME OUT!!! Marik?…"_**

Everyone started laughing.

**_"Hello? Anyone…?"_**

His voice faded away as Marik handed Yugi back the rod. "Well, we'll be heading home now." He took Ishizu's hand and they waved good-bye. Shadi followed them silently.

"Wait!" Tea shouted, running up to Shadi. "Um, thanks for the help…you know back when we were in the puzzle?" She kissed him on the cheek.

Shadi blushed. "Just…doing my job." He muttered. He looked over to Yugi and nodded. "Till we meet again, little Yugi."

Yugi waved. "Take care you guys!" He turned around and looked at the group.

From left to right was Joey, with his arm around Serenity. Duke and Tristan weren't too far behind, both trying to stand next to her. Tea was next to Joey, with Bakura on the other side of her. Next to Bakura was Mai, who was kind of behind him and nearer to Joey. Rex and Ann were next to each other, blushing and holding hands. And just between Tea and Joey, he could make out a faint dark Bakura. Near the back were the rest of the duellists who had escaped the castle. And off to the side were Kaiba and Mokuba and Pegasus. Yugi smiled. "You know what? This would make a great picture for all of us!"

Tea nodded. "I agree! Anyone got a camera?"

A young boy approached her. "I do, Miss." He handed her his camera.

Tea accepted it with a smile. "Thanks! Hey, we can't forget them!" She called out to Marik, Ishizu and Shadi who were walking away slowly. They turned to look at her. "Come and join us! We're going to take a picture. They smiled and joined the group. "So, who'll take it?"

King Amazida popped out of nowhere, smiling brightly. "Allow me!" 

Yugi looked puzzled. "Where did you come from?"

The king chuckled. "I was coming to say one final goodbye. I personally hate being in pictures, so allow me to take this one."

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Ok, now everyone squeeze in together!"

Yugi walked up to the group and stood next to Tea. He put his left arm around her waist and his right arm was around Bakura's waist. Tea had her hands on Yugi's shoulders. Joey pulled Serenity close to him, while Tristan and Duke fought to see who would end up beside her. Tristan ended up beside her, with Duke kneeling in front. Bakura put left hand on Tea's shoulder and his right arm was around Mokuba. Kaiba was behind them; his hand was on Mokuba's shoulder. Ishizu was beside Kaiba, with Marik. Marik had his hand on her shoulder and she leaning a bit toward Kaiba. Pegasus was in between Kaiba and Mai. Rex and Ann were next to Mokuba, arms around each other's waist. Shadi was near Ishizu, just a little behind her. 

And lastly were the Yami's. Even though they couldn't be seen, the ones that could see them would notice that Yami was kneeling down with his hand on Yugi's head. And dark Bakura had his hand on Bakura's shoulder. Both were smiling fondly at their partners. The rest of the group was in the back, leaning in and smiling brightly.

The king smiled. "Ok, here we go!" He snapped a couple of pictures. "Some of these will have to go in the paper!"

Yugi walked up to him and took the camera. "Thanks. Take care, your highness."

"You too." He winked before headed off with his guards behind him.

Everyone said their goodbyes and boarded the plane.

Tea looked out the window and sighed. Home…they were finally going home. She looked down at her hand. The ring was shining brightly. She remembered her more intimate moments with Yami. A tear rolled down her cheek. A finger reached out and brushed her tear away. She gasped. "Yami?"

Yami was smiling at her, sitting across from her. Just like in the beginning. "Tea, would you honour me with a date next week?" He said cheerfully.

Tea smiled widely. "Definitely!" She leaned in and kissed him. He placed his hands on her cheeks, pulled her closer.

As the plane took off, everyone looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky and shining brightly on the village. Off to the side was a sight that would make them never forget their crazy adventure. The ruins of the castle would become historic now. And everyone would always remember the Pharaoh who rose from the dead and saved them all.

Yugi looked down at his puzzle and smiled. Somehow, Tea wished that everything could go back to the way it was, when they were fighting Maxellus. And it did. Yami returned to him, the puzzle was fixed and Kaiba was his old cranky self again. And most importantly, Yami and Tea had each other now. And he knew they would never be alone again. And finally Bakura's spirit realized that sometimes friends are more important then your own selfish needs. Tea made him se the light on that one. She really was a remarkable person with a heart of gold.

King Amazida watched the plane sore off into the clouds. "Farwell my friends…" He turned to face the ruins of the place he once called home. He frowned and shook his head. "I need a bigger insurance plan…"

**The End **

(Epilogue coming soon)


End file.
